Aprendiendo a perder el miedo
by MeLiNiTa
Summary: Este fic se desarrolla en la epoca actual, donde unos de nuestros galanes sufriara por el amor de la pecas y tendra miedo a confesar su amor,  EL FINAL SE ACERCA! PENDIENTES!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para fines no lucrativos, sólo con el fin de extender un momento de diversión para las que gustamos de la lectura.

capítulo 1.

Ahí estaba ella ,soñando despierta otra vez, cuidando no salir de su mundo de amor, en el que ella creía estar a salvo de los problemas y las decadencias cotidianas, se decía a ella misma

-jamás me permitire amar eso no es para mi, no después de lo que pasó la última vez que me enamoré.- Dijo la rubia algo triste pues en sus ojos verdes se alcanzaba a reflejar en la luz un brillo intenso, ese que sólo se forma cuando se está a punto de derramar una lágrima

-Ay candy! ,deberías dejar el pasado donde está... En el pasado, no te aflijas ,estoy casi segura que Terry estaría a tú lado sí no le hubieras pedido que se quedará al lado de Susana-dijo Annie exasperada por la actitud renuente de candy.

Mientras tanto ...

- Stear haz visto mi corbata azul? , tengo una cita de negocios y quiero llevar mi corbata de la suerte , la haz visto por algún lugar?- preguntaba Archie casi seguro de que su hermano sabía la respuesta

-Piensa Stear, piensa ! ¿Que le digo? ...¿Que le...-

-Stear algo me dice que tú sabes algo! Cuando de pronto diviso un trozo de tela bajo la cama.

-pero que demonios?- dijo agachandose a tomar el trozo de tela babeado mostrandolo a Stear y exigiendo una explicación.

- Este... Yo... Puedo explicarlo hermano ... Pues verás es una larga historia, Miena la tomó prestada para jugar y se le pasó la mano quiero decir ... La pata.

Archie haciendo rabietas y echando Rayados y centellas le pidió a Stear que le entregará la mascota a su dueña.

Pensativo Stear iba camino al departamento de Candy aunque muy apenado por no poder cuidar de Miena como lo había prometido ya que ella trabajaba aveces doble turno en el hospital y odiaba dejarla sola.

Por suerte para Stear Candy aún estaba despierta pues acababa de despedir a Annie y aún con su uniforme blanco pero descalza se dirijo a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Miena! Pero que grata sorpresa !- grito emocionada y abrazando a su gran amiga ignorando un poco a Stear

y rascándose la garganta ...

-hola candy yo también eh venido con Miena!

Candy apenada...

-oh! Stear cuanto lo siento,soy una tonta discúlpame ! Fue la emoción!- dijo Candy sonrojada

-No te preocupes candy suele suceder !, hey pero no eh traído buenas noticias, Miena ah hecho una travesura con la corbata favorita de Archie y casi me echa del departamento junto con ella.

- por dios! Es verdad Miena? - refiriéndose al canino,

- creo que es hora de volver a Lakewood -dijo Candy bastante convencida

-en verdad candy iras a Lakewood ?- puedo acompañarte podemos viajar en mi auto.

Dijo Stear esperando un sí por respuesta, y esperando que ahora sí se le diera el valor para declararse.

-me parece una excelente idea ,iremos mañana mismo aprovechando mi descanso , por ahora voy a dormir estoy muerta de sueño-dijo Candy tallandose los ojos

-Sí, está bien... yo ya me iba , que tengas dulces sueños-

-Stear!

-sí Candy ?

-no te vallas por favor, hasta que me duerma , podrías hacerlo?

-seguro que sí Candy- le dijo Stear

así los dos ya en la habitacion de Candy ...

-Stear... Gracias por quedarte

-de nada señorita White , es un placer- dijo galantemente

pero cuando volteó a verla ya se había quedado dormida, no cabía duda que era una dormilona, y así recostado a un lado de Candy y sosteniendo la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho suspiro...si un largo y hondo suspiro ., así contempló a Candy por un largo rato y aspiró el olor a rosas que despedian sus rizos , nervioso se atrevió a tocar uno de ellos y logró que Candy se moviera de lugar liberando del contacto de su cuerpo.

-Candy... Sí supieras cuanto te amo, se dijo a sus adentros y así se sentó en el borde de la cama y la contempló una vez,más antes de marcharse .

- Ay dios es tardísimo y asomandose por la ventana vio a Stear recargado en su auto y a un costado de el estaba Archie y Albert. Quién este último la saludo alzando una mano

sonrojada por eso Candy corrió a tomar la ducha y a cambiarse de inmediato y bajo las escaleras corriendo con una maleta en la mano y Miena por un lado.

-Vaya pequeña! Hasta que despertaste, yo ya estaba a punto de proponerle a los chicos de ir a despertarte con un beso...-

-Albert! Candy corrió abrazarlo ya tenía meses de no verlo desde que había partido a inglaterra por negocios.

-Hola gatita ! No te olvides de mi abrazo - dijo Archie un poco celoso

-pero por supuesto que no!- abrazandolo fuertemente.

Y por último ahí estaba Stear con la cara un poco triste y limitándose sólo a decir

-hola Candy , nos vamos?

Candy estaba sorprendida por su actitud pero más por que iría en compañía de dos personas más,

ya todos en el auto... Stear pensaba...

&&&&flash back&&&&

camino a su departamento Stear después de abandonar el de Candy se reprochaba pateando latas vacías en la calle el por que de su gran timidez de no decirle nada a Candy, tal vez así el le hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento con Terry , de repente una gota de agua lo sacó de sus reproches y volteó en dirección al cielo - lo que me faltaba- río Stear con ironía -perfecto!, no debí dejar el auto- corrió hasta el edificio donde estaba su departamento que sólo estaba a dos calles, llegó empapado y...

-hey Stear pero donde estuviste toda la tarde, mira quién acaba de llegar de inglaterra!, y se quedará con nosotros este fin de semana, - querrás decir contigo por que yo ire a Lakewood con Candy este fin de semana, iremos a dejar a Miena-

-que? Dices que te Iras con candy a solas? Nooooo! De ninguna manera , yo iré contigo.- dijo Archie alterado

-oye pero y Albert? lo dejaras sólo?

No chicos no me dejaran sólo, yo iré con ustedes , quiero ver a mi pequeña

-bien! Pues ya está dicho.- dijo Archie emocionado

-Pues bien entonces! - dijo Stear triste por arruinale sus planes de conquistar a Candy

&&&&fin flash back&&&&

ya en el auto los cuatro...

Iba Stear con gafas de sol manejando por la carretera y a un lado de el como copiloto iba Miena sentada tratando una que otra vez besar a lenguetazos a quién fue su amo por una temporada, y atrás iba Candy, Albert y Archie , platicando cosas triviales pero los tres habían notado la actitud de Stear pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Stear sólo pensaba

-será un fin de semana demasiado largo y triste -

aunque algo en su cabeza le decía no pierdas la fe adelante , tú puedes galán!

Ya en el portal de rosas..

-que lindo es respirar aire fresco!

- Asi es Candy, el portal de Anthony sigue igual, las rosas están más bellas que nunca-dijo Albert con una tremenda seguridad , que hizo a Stear envolverse en sus pensamientos

-sí Candy , es verdad lo que dice Albert , ellas son casi tan lindas como tú- dijo Stear con una sonrisa tímida

candy sonrojada le tomo la mano a Stear

-gracias Stear , eres muy lindo-

y los dos tomados de las manos se miraron a los ojos y ahí se perdieron por un largo rato olvidándose de Albert y Archie .

- Oigan sí quieren los dejamos solos , por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo Archie medio burlon

en eso Candy y Stear se soltaron rápidamente y nerviosos, trataban de dar una explicación finalmente fallida, todos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de la reacción de Candy pues estaba roja como tomate

- vamos Candy fue una pequeñísima broma- dijo Albert tratando de no reír más

-sí, discúlpanos Candy es que los dos se veían tan enamorados que...-dijo Archie quedándose callado abruptamente ante la reacción de Candy quedando boquiabierto

-ayyyy pero que hermosa dulce candy! Grito emocionada ignorando la broma pesada de Archie

Albert sólo siendo espectador de el cuadro que daba Candy en cuclillas aspirado el aroma de la dulce candy .

-Vamos chicos será mejor que la dejemos sola -dijo Albert

mientras , Candy estaba sumida en sus recuerdos pérdida entre sollozos , la muerte de Anthony sería algo que no iba a superar fácilmente apesar de que ya habían pasado 6 años desde su muerte

-Anthony - alcanzó a susurrar con la mirada pérdida mientras un lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, era como revivir esa pesadilla otra vez ... Y como sí Anthony le respondiera a su llamado un relámpago se escuchó y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Mientras tanto ya en la casa Albert había encendido la chimenea y Archie había ido a tomar un baño y Stear miraba la ecena de Candy con en corazón haciendosele garras por ver que no había podido olvidar a Anthony, por que Anthony seguía siendo su rival aún después de muerto. Cuando entonces se percato de la lluvia,

-Candy ! Está lloviendo!- se dijo a sus adentros y salió sin pensarlo con un paraguas en la mano corrió hacia ella abriendo el paraguas con sus gafas de aumento empañadas por el agua , se quitó las gafas y llegó hasta Candy , le ofreció su mano y Candy la tomó se levantó despacio levanto la cara y sorpresivamente se echó llorar a los brazos de Stear., Stear la abrazo fuertemente . Al fin Stear rompió el silencio y le dijo

-vamos Candy , tenemos que entrar no quiero que te enfermes- Candy levantó el rostro y con una sonrisa asistió

iban entrando a casa cuando Archie ya los esperaba en la puerta con dos toallas y Albert con el te caliente ,

-será una gran tormenta, dijo Albert

cuando de pronto

-Miena! , se me olvidó Miena!- casi grito asustada

- jajajaja

todos rieron al unisonido

-calmate pequeña, Miena está ahí -señalando hacia el rincón cerca de la chimenea - mira, ella está muy cómoda y calientita , y tú? , toda mojada , ve a tomar un baño aquí te esperamos para tomar el te.

Stear ya había ido a tomar el regaderazo apenas y había puesto la toalla en los hombros de candy y subió casi corriendo , ya en el cuarto de baño se sentó en la tina de baño , había optado por el regaderazo pero se decido por un rico baño en tina, se sentó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos pensando en ella sí en la pecas, y sus pensamientos haciendo despertar también ciertos lugares traviesos, cuando de repente ...

Plaff ! La puerta se abrió y un voz femenina se escucho

-Stear! Oh ,cuanto lo siento , yo no sabía que estabas aquí , no escuché- Candy toda roja tartamudeaba cada palabra, y al ver todos esos pectorales bien formados y su rostro con los ojos cerrados y el pelo mojado lo hacían ver muy sexy.

-Candy! - sonrojado y sorprendido

-candy no te preocupes fue un accidente- poniéndose de pie en la tina y sin darse cuenta que estaba desnudo

Candy abrió los ojos como sí fueran platos y sí antes estaba sonrojada ahora sentía un calor excitante recorrer todo el cuerpo que la hacia ver aún más roja de lo que estaba, Stear al darse cuenta de su error no hizo más que taparse con sus grandes y largas manos sus atributos y así se dejó caer de sentón a la tina., Candy parecía que estaba hipnotizada no se movía , no parpadeaba, y al escuchar los gritos de Candy , Albert y Archie subieron casi volando las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Stear gritando...

-que sucede Candy ?, estas bien-preguntó el apuesto Albert

-que está pasando aquí? Cuestionó Archie

-oh! Rayos lo que me faltaba!-dijo Stear aborchornado por tal situación

pero intervino Candy tartamudeando...

-es..ste y..yo tu..tu...

-Tú que ?-dijeron los chicos recién llegados esperando su respuesta

-tuve la culpa- soltó al fin las palabras aún roja

-vamos salgamos de aquí- dijo Albert aguantando la risa y consolando a Candy .

todos salieron de ahí, y Stear al fin pudo terminar su baño, ya aborchornado y frustrado por que las cosas no le salían como debían,

Candy en su habitación revivia lo de hace un momento y se sonrojaba al pensar en el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Stear...

-pero que estas pensando Candy? Controlate ! El es como tú hermano, además el hecho de que ya no sea novio de Paty no te da derecho de... de... Mirarlo de otra manera!- se reprocho dándose cuenta de una cosa, que nunca antes le había pasado, se sentía atraía por Stear

mientras tanto Albert y Archie jugaban un partido de soccer en el play station

-jajajaja que mal rato paso Stear-

-ya lo creo Archie, pero no debemos burlarnos de las desgracias ajenas - hablo Albert en tono serio.

Y así pasó el fin de semana , largo para Stear , pero corto para Candy, aunque ella se limitó a encontrase con Stear , por que se sentía muy apenada, Candy fue a dejar a Miena al hogar de ponny y también pidió un tiempo a solas para despedirse de Anthony en el portal de rosas

y así todos volvieron a sus labores.

-ya es lunes... Otro lunes , otro día más sin decirle lo que siento- se reprochaba Stear

-¿Que pasa Stear? Estas muy serio desde Lakewood ,¿Quieres contarme?

-pues verás...no! ,no pasa nada

-es por Candy ,verdad?

Le cuestionó Albert

-si, la verdad sí, hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ella y no se... Más bien no me atrevo a confesarlo... Y desde este fin de semana después de lo que pasó me está evitando y yo estoy tan apenado que no se como acercarme

-no te preocupes por eso Stear , sólo está apenada y por eso te evitando , y sobre lo otro, tienes que decírselo antes que alguien más se te adelante.

Stear no comprendía aún las palabras de albert, aún no sabía de que hablaba pero bastaría dos semanas más para que se diera cuenta que Albert también estaba enamorado de ella

Archie, aún salía con Annie los pronósticos de que pronto se casarían eran muy ciertos... Paty seguía en parís depués de que Stear término su relación con ella , Neal y Elisa vivían en Escocia, a Elisa se le había ocurrido la descabellada idea de seguir a Terry esperando el divorcio de este...

-sueños guajiros- se burlaba Neal de Elisa

-cállate! Por lo menos Terry no está conmigo por que esa maldita coja lo obligó a casarse, pero Candy ... Esa huérfana maldita! prefiere estar sola antes que contigo

-lo que dices es mentira y te lo voy a demostrar, mañana mismo viajare a chicago y candy será mi esposa!

Elisa frunciendo la boca lo dejó ahí parado sumido en sus sueños

mientras tanto en chicago...

El despertador sono, era hora de levantarse

candy abrió los ojos a duras penas se sentó en la cama y estiro sus brazos y buscó sus pantuflas se levantó y se dirigió al baño , tomó una ducha rápida y tomó un café y pan tostado, tenía que llegar rápido al hospital, optó por ir caminando, la mañana era fresca tomó su abrigo se lo puso mientras cerraba la puerta, aún estaba obscuro cuando comenzó a caminar y mientras caminaba otra vez esas imágenes venían a su mente

-cielos! Que me pasa? Creo que necesito ya un novio, hace tiempo que no tengo una cita, debería aceptar la invitación de...

-Candy!

Candy volteó a ver quién le hablaba, eso era extrañó a esas horas

candy volteó y para su sorpresa era Stear

-Stear! Que haces aquí?

-este yo ... Venía a despedirme

-a despedirte ?

Te váz?, a donde?, cuando volveras?

- sí me iré a nueva york, voy a viajar en lugar de Archie ,por un negocio de la familia y volveré en tres semanas ,y pues pensé que era mejor despedirme antes

-Pues que tengas buen viaje!, espero que me traigas un lindísimo recuerdo!

-Candy yo quiero decirte que...-lo interrumpió candy

-está bien Stear yo también quería pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día no debí entrar así-

otra vez sus ganas de declararse frustradas!

-perdón, que me ibas a decir?

Stear otra vez perdió el valor

-si era sobre eso que quería hablarte, pero ya que está aclarado el tema, me voy más tranquilo- se acercó la tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella cosa que causó inquietud en Candy ella comenzó a sentir las llamadas mariposas en el estómago , Stear acercó sus labios a los de ella pero... Otra vez se arrepintió! Y le dio un beso rápido en la frente y dijo

-adiós Candy ,cuídate mucho , nos veremos en tres semanas

Candy quedó muda ante la reacción de Stear, claro que se había dado cuenta que Stear la iba a besar y también sabía que no le iba a negar ella ese beso, y eso la asustó más

-vamos candy que pasa? Sí te hubieran besado le hubieras correspondido!., necesito una cita urgente ...rayos!

Así Stear emprendió su viaje pensando en la pecosa

y mientras tanto Annie y Archie planeaba algo a espaldas de Candy y Albert...

Continuara...

Hey hola, este es mi primer fic espero sea de su agrado y sigamos fomentando la lectura, no soy muy buena en esto pero se me ocurrió escribirlo por el cel mientras esperaba mi consulta a cirugía jajajaja , se aceptan tomatasos y críticas , y espero encontranos por aquí en el próximo cap. Ciaoo

discúlpen la mala ortografía pero como dije antes la escribí en el cel y es difícil gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Después de que Stear dejó a Candy ahí parada, el quiso huir ... Tomó el primer taxi que vio llegó a su departamento , le pidió al chófer que le esperará y subió por su equipaje, bajo y de nuevo subió al auto y...

-Al aeropuerto por favor- indicó Stear serio

Mientras pensaba...

&&&&flash back&&&&

Después de esa plática con Albert , Stear se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Albert, sabía que de cierta manera Candy era hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a pretenderla apesar de su forma de vestir algo aniñada sabía que detrás de esas coletas había una mujer y que sí no se daba prisa alguien más llegaría por ella.

-Annie que dices? Una cita a ciegas para Candy?- le cuestionó Archie algo intrigado

-sí! No crees que sería fabuloso? Candy necesita una pareja para nuestra boda, además a estado muy sola desde lo de Terry y pues imagínate hasta Paty ya tiene novio! , ella tiene que hacer su vida!- le explicó Annie emocionada

-Pues... Puede que tengas razón , pero que dice Candy?- cuestionó Archie... Mientras Stear escuchaba sin querer pues estaba al otro lado del departamento y ellos hablaban en la sala

-Paty con novio?-Stear sonrio de medio lado algo melancolíco.

-mejor así-

cuando Archie y Annie se percataron de su presencia

-Stear , lo siento no quería que te enteraras así , discúlpame por favor!- Annie estaba realmente apenada

-no te preocupes- respondió perdido en recuerdos

intervino Archie

-Stear vamos! No te pongas así ven a cenar con nosotros-

-realmente no puedo chicos , tengo algo que hacer- y salió despavorido como alma que lleva el diablo., realmente necesitaba estar a solas y pensar , claro que la noticia Sobre Paty le había alegrado, realmente lo que lo tenía así era la idea de Annie de buscarle novio a Candy.

Esa noche camino por las calles obscuras, penso en ir a buscar a Candy y cuando llegó a su departamento vio la luz encendida en la habitación de Candy, Stear se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que sus ojos veían , Candy se estaba cambiando de ropa su delgada pero bien formada silueta se dibujaba a contra luz en la cortina , Stear se llevó la mano a la frente y decidió no llamar a la puerta .

Stear se sintió apenado por el mismo y se preguntó

-Stear que haces?, no puedes estarla espiando - se reprendio así mismo

-tengo que irme de aquí!-

en eso su celular comenzó a sonar

-hola? ... Albert? ...ajá..sí... Sí lo conozco...está bien... Sí ... Allá te veo. - y colgó

albert lo llamó pues estaba sólo en el departamento ya que Archie estaba con Annie y se le ocurrió ir a tomar un trago y hablar de negocios así que llamó a Stear.

Albert ya estaba sentado en una mesa cuando Stear llegó , el lugar estaba decorado a media luz había música en vivo , y tenía velas rojas en la mesa ese era el toqué le daba la media luz, pronto Albert levantó la mano al ver a Stear , Stear se acomodó sus gafas y se dirigió a el , lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo

- Ya pedí por ti , espero no te molesté- Albert hablo

-no , de ninguna manera., y bien de que querías hablarme?

- Ahhhh sí es verdad! , por poco lo olvido, mira es un negocio muy externo a lo que nos dedicamos en la familia, está es una agencia de modelos esto apenas va a comenzar, y yo necesito a alguien que se encargue de contratarlas, claro sólo hasta que llegué el entrevistador definitivo.- explicó Albert

-Pues... Verás yo no tengo mucha experiencia en eso , tal vez sí se lo pides a Archie...- lo interrumpió Albert

- bueno en realidad se lo pedí a el, pues no me puedo mover de chicago por los negocios de la familia, pero Annie se enteró que se trataba de contratar modelos y el pobre casi no vive para contarlo- explicó divertido

-jajajaja- los dos rieron al mismo tiempo

-y por cuanto tiempo sería?- preguntó Stear

-sólo tres semanas-

-bueno pues no se diga más- sonrio Stear

-quiere decir que aceptas? Preguntó Albert

-claro tío!- le respondió alzando su vaso de wiskey

ambos se pusieron deacuerdo y más tarde regresaron al departamento juntos, cuidando de no hacer ruido pues Archie ya dormía.

&&&&fin flash back&&&&

Stear al fin llegó al aeropuerto y bajo del auto con su maleta en mano dispuesto a disfrutar de esas tres semanas, y llegar con mucho valor para decirle a Candy sobre sus sentimientos.

Candy había pasado todo el turno pensando en Stear, sabía que el la iba a besar y ella le iba a corresponder, y también sabía que tres semana sin verlo la harían extrañarlo

Cuando su turno término tomó su cosas y al salir del hospital ahí estaba Annie

-Candy!, vine por ti , espero no tengas planes, por que yo los hice por ti-

-planes? -Pues... Hice una cita en el salón de belleza , ambas necesitamos un cambio de look y ropa nueva, sabes Archie y yo te tenemos una sorpresa!

Annie casi no dejaba hablar a Candy, Candy asustada por las ideas locas de su amiga trato de safarse pero ya no pudo realmente no tenía planes, y además necesitaba sacar por un momento de su cabeza a Stear

-está bien Annie haremos lo que quieras- Candy sonrio resignada pero no,muy convencida.

Ya las dos en el auto...

-De la que salve a mi Archie- dijo Annie muy indiganda

-Por que?, que pasó? El está bien?- preguntó Candy asustada

-sí! el está bien!, tranquila Candy, sólo lo salve de ir a una madriguera de víboras! -

Candy con cara de interrogacion miro a Annie.

-de que hablas? Preguntó Candy

-Pues... Es que fíjate, que albert pensaba mandarlo a Nueva York , y sabes a que?

-No, a que?

-Pues... Según para tomar el puesto de entrevistador en su negocio por tres semanas- explicó Annie

-y eso que tiene de malo Annie?- Candy preguntó

-Que! , no lo sabes?-

-No- respondió Candy

-Pues que se trata nada mas y nada menos que de una agencia de modelos!, imagínate ahí a mi Archie , Nooooo! No quiero ni pensarlo-

Candy escuchaba divertida , pero recordó que Stear estaba en Nueva York

-Annie, y quién fue en su lugar?

-Pues creo que Albert, se lo pidió a Stear, y hoy iba a partir por la mañana -si el vino a despedirse- dijo Candy medio desanimada-

-Que lindo de su parte!, siempre ah sido un caballero- dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa.

Al fin llegaron al salón de belleza, realmente Annie no necesitaba un gran cambio pues regularmente visitaba el salón, así que sólo pidió un shampoo , pero Candy, Candy sí sería una gran labor pues convencerla de quitarle sus colettas sería una tarea difícil ... Pero no imposible,

así que al fin la convencieron le hicieron un nuevo corte de pelo , pero en su mismo largo le pusieron maquillaje , lo que la hizo ver más de su edad , cuando Candy se vio al espejo no creyó que era ella la que veía en el reflejo.

-pero que linda!- exclamo sorprendida Annie

-gracias amiga, pero ahora sí dime cual será la sorpresa- Candy preguntó intrigada

-em... Pues... Te parece sí te lo digo cuando vayamos camino a tú sorpresa?-le pidió Annie nerviosa .

-espero que o sea lo que estoy pensando!- le advirtió Candy.

Annie sonrio nerviosa., y después de ahí se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa , pero para la mala suerte de Candy Annie no la dejó escoger

Annie fue directamente a un vestido blanco hasta arriba de la rodilla, estraple y con una decoración a la altura de la cintura también blanca, sabía que con su pelo suelto y sus rizos cayendo como cascada y un broche se vería perfercta, así que tomó el vestido lo pago y se llevó a Candy arrastras a su departamento

-vamos Candy !, date prisa - Annie llamaba a Candy desesperada.

Annie llevaba un vestido similar a el de Candy , pero el de Annie era rojo y llevaba una flor negra en un costado era también estraple y la terminación del vestido era en globo a diferencia del de Candy que era recto, Annie llevaba unos zapatos de tacón altos rojos su pelo negro resultaba con el color de sus labios rojo cereza su piel era demasiado blanca se veía hermosa.

Candy por otro lado tenía miedo del vestido, le parecía corto y con el color se sentía agusto pues todos los dias llevaba ese color al trabajo y los tacónes no le ayudaban mucho aunque estos hacían el juego perfecto con su vestido, no ayudaban por que Candy no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de calzado, pero aún así se armó de valor y salió

Annie la vio tan hermosa que se sintió opacada pero satisfecha por su gran obra maestra, ella sabía que dejaría boquiabierto a todos y más por que no acostumbraban a verla vestida así a diferencia de ella.

-magnífica!- moviendo la cabeza a los lados y alzando los brazos volvió a elogiar a Candy.

-vamos tenemos que irnos antes que se nos haga más tarde. Y jalando del brazo la llevó a su auto.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los chicos ...

-No debí dejarme convencer , mi pelo largo lucía muy bien Archie!-

-claro que no! Eso te hacia parecer más mi tío cuando somos casi de la misma edad, además creo que las chicas no se te acercan por que creen que eres más grande cuando no es así.-

Archie le explicaba mientras se ponía locion.

Albert por otro lado se veía al espejo , bien rasurado y el cabello corto lo hacían ver más joven y esos pantalones wow! lo hacían ver más sexy y la camisa negra que llevaba por fuera lo hacían ver informal, pero quién quiere ir formal a un antro verdad?

-Archie ya me váz a decir a quién me presentaras?-

preguntó Albert

-bueno en realidad no te la voy a presentar, tú ya la conoces en ese caso te la voy a volver a presentar por que ella para estas horas ya a de ser otra.- le explicó Archie.

-otra? De que hablas?-

preguntó Albert

-ya vámonos es tarde, en el camino te explico.

Mientras tanto en nueva york estaba Stear en su cuarto de hotel algo aburrido traía su celular en la mano con un mensaje ya escrito que decía

"hola Candy ... Sólo quería desearte dulces sueños " pero nunca lo envió

Stear acostado en su cama a sus anchas con los brazos extendidos le venció el sueño estaba cansado por el viaje.

-Annie que hacemos aquí? sabes que no me gustan estos lugares.-

-Candy por favor! Ya estamos aquí-

con cara suplicante le decía Annie

-está bien , pero sólo por que eres mi amiga!- sonrio Candy

al fin entraron los chicos aún no estaban ahí, Candy se quedó parada en la barra de aquel antro mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba (lady gaga bad romance)

Archie y Albert estaban en la puerta ya de aquel antro y Archie buscaba a Annie con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un angel , sí un angel de perfectas piernas y bien torneadas , cabello rubio hasta a mediación de espalda... Quedó con la boca abierta , hasta se le hizo ver que aquel angel se movía a cámara lenta

-cierra la boca -

albert le dijo divertido, pero Archie por más no reaccionaba

-Archie ahí está Annie- tomandolo del hombro

pero para su sorpresa Annie se dirigía a el "angel" que había visto Archie , Annie los vio a lo lejos y levantó la mano

-hey aquí estamos- dijo Annie haciendo señas

-es quién creo que es? -

Pregunto Albert sorprendido mientras caminaban hacia ellas.

-No me digas que el chico que viene con Archie es...-

la interrumpió Annie

-sí! No es fantástico? , se ve guapisimo dijo Annie facinada por el trabajo que había hecho su amor

-Candy eres tú?, pero donde está la niña que conocimos ?-

preguntó Archie, tal parecía que era para el la sorpresa

-claro que soy yo!- respondió Candy algo sonrojada

pero el que no dejaba de verla de pies a cabeza era su tutor

-Albert! Estas muy apuesto está noche!- abrazando y besandolo en las mejillas

Annie por otra parte se sentía un poco desplazada Candy era competencia ahora que se le veía más bella pues ni su novio dejaba de verla de reojo.

-ven Albert vamos a bailar- le dijo Candy mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia la pista olvidando la dichosa sorpresa y es que veía a Albert y todo se le olvidaba a la pecas, comenzaron a bailar al principio algo separados pero después conforme el ritmo de la música cambiaba bailaban más juntos, Archie sacó a bailar a Annie que se veía espectacular en ese contraste de colores , Archie se le acercó al oído y le dijo

-te vez preciosa!, endemoniadamente hermosa!- lo que hizo sonrojar a Annie

Candy parecía que fuera el último día de diversión y pues para ella era algo así por que rara vez salía a divertirse por causa del trabajo, así que entre cada canción que bailaba con Albert se echaba de gilo un caballito de tequila

-Candy ve más despacio, recuerda que soy tú...-

-ssshhh - puso su dedo índice en los labios de Albert

Albert se sorprendió, pero no se limitó

le quitó la mano con delicadeza de sus labios pero no sin antes besar la mano que había impedido que terminará la frase

Archie bailaba con Annie al parece el y Candy tenían prisa por divertirse pues no dejaban el trago.

Candy comenzó a llamar la atención por su forma provocaría de bailar, al principio a Albert le gustaba pues nunca había conocido a Candy en esa faceta pero al percatarse de las miradas masculinas que desnudaban a Candy comenzó a sentir celos.

-Candy ! Te ije que te vezsh hermosha?- le preguntó Archie haciendo a un lado a Annie .

Albert se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar Archie así que trato de cambiar el tema

-Oye Archie me permites bailar con Annie? No te molestaria?

-Yooo molestarme? Hip! ... Nooooo!, tú eresh mi tío, lo tuyo esh mío... Hip! Y lo mío tuyo..-

le dijo Archie con toda la intención de quedarse a solas con Candy

-Albert tú crees que sea buena idea dejarlos solos?, los dos han bebido de más.

-No te preocupes ¿ Que puede pasar? No cabía duda que Albert no se imaginaba, al menos Albert pensó que sí Archie le iba a confesar su amor del pasado a Candy lo menos que podía hacer era sacar a Annie para que no escuchara., ya en la pista ...

-Annie, muchas gracias por la sorpresa!, Candy luce hermosa- albert sonriendole.

Y en la mesa...

-Candy... Yosh ... Quería decirte... Algo ...-

una voz los interrumpió

-Vaya vaya , que pensaría la huérfana dos, sí te viera con otra chica?

Al escuchar esa voz Candy volteó a ver con horror quién era

-Neal?..- los dos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo

-Acaso eres tú Candy?- Neal sorprendido recorriendola con la mirada empezando por sus zapatos llegando a sus pantorrillas y después... Después a al escote de su vestido y por último su rostro... Sí para cerciorarse que era Candy... No lo podía creer , Candy no era la misma, ahora sí era toda un mujer.

-Candy me disculpas no me siento bien-Archie había bebido demaciado y tuvo que salir corriendo a los sanitarios y por esto obligando a dejar a solas a Candy con Neal.

-jajajaja, pero este tipo que le pasa? No sabe Acazo que es un peligro dejar a una señorita como tú con un tipo como yo?

-Que quieres Neal?-

- tranquila Candy, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, lo recuerdas?- Candy recordó aquel día que con engaños se la llevó a esa casona fuera de la ciudad... Asustada Candy se levantó de la mesa, pero esto ayudó a Neal a aprisionarla contra la pared

-pero que lindas piernas- pasando su dedo índice por uno de sus muslos

-No te atrevas a tocarme o te juro que...- -que, que?- la interrumpió Neal con una sonrisa llena de lujuria

la tomó fuertemente de la cara...

Y en el baño...

-Creo que me ecxedi demaciado!- pensando lo mismo que pensamos siempre "no vuelvo a beber", pero de pronto...

-Candy! , se me había olvidado está con Neal.- salió del baño corriendo en busca de Candy

y en la pista...

-Oye esa no es Candy? Y está con... -la in interrumpió Albert

-quién es ese tipo ? Y por que la está tocando así? , donde está Archie?- preguntó Albert como sí Annie túviera todas las respuestas

Annie asustada , pero aliviada de que no fuera Archie quién estaba con Candy en esa situación respondió

-No se quién sea ese tipo-

Albert no dejo,que terminará la frase pues ya iba en camino, como se atrevía a tratar a Candy como sí fuera una... Una... Chica cualquiera.

Apenas lo tocó del hombro y Neal volteó y Albert le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo , y ahí sin contemplaciones le dio de patadas , mientras Annie ya abrazada de Candy miraban la ecena

Albert había perdido la cordura ...

-Ya déjalo, lo váz a matar, Albert por favor!- gritaba Annie horrorizada

Candy estaba en shock , sólo veía pero las palabras no le salían, hasta que por fin Archie apareció y abrazo por la espalda a Albert, pero era tanta la rabia que sentía que le fue casi imposible quitarselo y tuvieron que llegar los de seguridad a sacarlos.

Ya afuera Albert , Annie , Candy y Archie...

-Estas loca?, como es que te comportas así con un tipo que acabas de conocer Candy!- Albert le reclamaba aún enfurecido, no se había dado cuenta de que era a Neal a quién había golpeado cegado por los celos

-De que estas hablando Albert?, sí yo no hice nada! Era...-

la interrumpió Archie

-era el maldito de Neal y casi lo matas!

-que?- Albert y Annie estaban sorprendidos

-fue mi culpa , yo no debí de beber tanto , la deje sola con el-

explicó Archie apenado -pero por que hisiste eso?- Albert enfurecido tomando del cuello de la camisa a Archie.

- ya basta!, sueltalo Albert-

le grito Annie

-eres un bruto!-

le dijo Candy enfurecida por la reacción de Albert con Archie y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero le dolio más a Candy que al mismo Albert.

Candy muy molesta tomó el primer taxi que pasó y apenas se iba a subir cuando

Albert se llevó la mano a la frente y

trato de detenerla

-Candy por favor espera!-

pero fue inútil.

Y dentro del antro...

- ya despertó!- grito un de los presentes que atendía a Neal .

-déjame!- grito Neal enfadado y adolorido por tremenda golpiza.

- esto no se va a quedar así Candy! Lo juro, y tú maldito Albert ya vendrá la hora de tener tú cara de buen mozo bajo la suela de mi zapato!-

se dijo a sus adentros

-Annie amor déjame te llevó a tú departamento!-

suplicaba Archie

-No! Ya dije que no!, yo me voy en mi auto! , además haz bebido demaciado, Albert por favor no lo dejes manejar-

y subiendo a su auto Annie desapareció a lo lejos del camino

Archie estaba enojado, nada había salido como lo habían planeado, se le habían pasado las copas y sabía que eso no le había gustado a Annie.

Pateando las llantas de su auto...

- ya basta!, dame las llaves! Y sube al auto por favor!-

grito Albert

Archie medio molesto lanzó las llaves a Albert y subió al auto y así emprendieron camino a su departamento.

A la mañana siguiente , pero en Nueva York ...

-estas deben ser las oficinas- se dijo así mismo Stear parado frente a la entrada del edificio., entró y saludo a los presentes y se reportó con el encargado

-buen día soy Alistear Corwell, sobrino de el SR. Albert william Andrey - se presentó formalmente con el tipo que estaba ahí

-buen día joven Alistear, mi nombre es George y soy el contador del señor William.

Así comenzaron con las formalidades y presentaciones y a media mañana empezaron las entrevistas que consistían en un pequeño casting y antes de entrar cada uno a su oficina...

-Alistear !- hablo George

-si? George- preguntó Stear

-ten cuidado , yo estaré en mi oficina sí necesitás algo.

-gracias George - Stear aún No comprendia el por que de sus palabras y más la cara de preocupación que llevaba George .

Ya en su oficina provisional estaba Stear , tocaron a la puerta

-debe ser la primer chica- pensó algo entusiasmado, pues estaría ocupado de no caer en tentación de hablarle a Candy

-pase!- indicó Stear

pero lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido era una chica extremadamente sexy, rubia como Candy , de grandes senos y amplias caderas que al caminar invitaban a los placeres prohibidos sin decir una sola palabra , sus labios irradiaban sensualidad y la ropa que usaba le hacia resaltar sus atributos.

Stear trago saliva y la invitó a pasar, algo nervioso le indicó que tomara asiento y...

Bueno sseñorita . Su nombre es?...- esperando a que la chica se presentara, pero en lugar de eso la chica saltó hacia el escritorio como sí fuera un león enjaulado sin importarle si traía falda o no, lo tomó de la cabeza y le robó un beso que lo dejó sín aliento revolviendole el pelo lo tomó de la mejillas mientras lo liberaba de ella se levantó provocativamente y le dio vuelta al escritorio hasta acercarse a el., Stear no hablaba era una reacción que no se esperaba y menos la de su amigo allá abajo que lo estabaño delatando, la chica volteó a ver ese lugar y sonrio provocativamente y de nuevo lo tomó de las mejillas y le beso pero está vez sus gafas fueron las víctimas pues terminaron manchadas del labial de la chica

ella sólo se limitó a decir

-llámame señor Corwell - y dejó una tarjeta con sus datos en el escritorio de Stear y se fue

Stear ahora sabía a que se refería George con lo de "ten cuidado" , se quitó las gafas y las limpio con un pañuelo , mientras pensaba

-pero en que demonios me metiste Albert?- ya entiendo por que Annie no dejó venir a Archie.

Continuará...

Mil gracias a todos y todas las que me regalaron un poco de su tiempo leyendo este fic que es el primero en la vida jajajaja , realmente espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo disfruto escribirlo mil gracias en verdad y espero que sea de su agrado y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

Saluditos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Stear y Albert en el teléfono...

-Albert yo se que te dije que te ayudaría pero...-

-por favor Stear que sean sólo dos semanas aunque sea dos semanas , ayúdame!, por favor -

-no lo se Albert... Tus modelos casi me violan!-dijo Stear no muy convencido

-por favor!, te prometo compensarlo bien!-suplicante Albert.

-está bien, pero date prisa con el entrevistador estas chicas están locas!, y yo no se cuanto más pueda aguantar.-

-Gracias Stear !, te prometo que lo haré- finalizó Albert.

Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta...

- adelante- dijo Stear

-buen día joven Alistear- saludo George

-hola George, pasa adelante!- le indicó con una gran sonrisa aliviado de que no fuera otra chica loca tratando de besarlo.

-siento haberte asustado- dijo George sabiendo que así pasaría cuando llamaba a la puerta, y lo decía por experiencia propia, pues el mismo había tenido que enfrentarse a esas "jovencitas" como el las llamaba .

-George dime una cosa... ¿Que es lo que les pasa a esas chicas?, por que actúan así?, no creo que sea efecto de la locion que uso- hablo con ironía en sus últimas palabras

-en efecto! , tienes razón Alistear , ellas no actúan así por causa de nosotros , sí no por la desesperación de conseguir el trabajo.- explicó George

Con cara de asombro pensó que tal vez cualquiera que tuviera el mismo puesto que el aprovecharia la situación... Y esto incluía a Archie.

Mientras tanto en chicago...

-buen día!- con su voz peculiar Candy saludo a sus pacientes

-buen día Candy- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo

- vengo a tomar los signos vitales, espero que se porten bien y cooperen conmigo- pidió Candy amablemente.

Pero cuando estaba apuntó de poner el termómetro a el primer paciente ...

-Candy!, tienes una visita, espero que no demores mucho, sabes que no es lugar para recibir visitas y menos cuando estas en guardia-le avisó tajantemente

-si Flammy, no lo haré, ahora vuelvo- Candy se dirigió a la recepción del hospital para ver, quién era, mientras Flammy seguía tomando lo signos vitales.

El estaba ahí de pie nervioso, tenía que disculparse con Candy claro estaba sí quería ganar su amor y eso le daba un punto menos .

-hola Candy!- dijo Albert al verla llegar

-que haces aquí Albert? -preguntó cortante Candy, y aunque le dolía hablarle así también estaba muy molesta por lo de la noche anterior y no podía evitar hablarle así.

-Candy por favor eh venido a pedirte una disculpa y no me iré hasta que consiga que me perdones- dijo Albert suplicandole su perdón

Candy con la cabeza hacia un lado y la boca torcida...

-Es que como pudiste pensar que Yo... Que Yo...-

-ya se!, perdón! Soy un estúpido!- interrumpiendo a Candy

-Pues... En eso tienes razón!- sacando la lengua y sonriendo a la vez y encogienen los hombros.

-jajajaja, Candy nunca váz a cambiar-Albert riendo y suponiendo que tenía ganado el perdón de la pecas.

Una voz interrumpiendo...

-Candy? , ya terminaste de socializar con tus pretendientes?, será que ya puedes regresar a tus labores?- preguntó Flammy con ironía

-Flammy!, lo siento me olvidé..- dijo Candy asustada.

Y Albert apenado por causar que regañaran a Candy .

-Disculpeme señorita fui yo quién retraso a Candice, en verdad lo siento, no volverá a suceder- Albert se disculpo.

-Con usted no estoy hablando! Así que sí no tiene nada más que hacer en este hospital le suplico señor, que se marche- respondió Flammy prepotentemente.

Albert se quedó sorprendido de lo prepotente que era Flammy .

-pero que mujer tan amargada!- pensó para sí mismo.

-si señorita.-respondió a Flammy.

Y refiriéndose a Candy - me marchó Candy , vendre por ti más tarde - Candy asistió.

-otra vez señorita le ruego que me disculpe- se disculpo de nuevo

y como respuesta ...

-váyase ya de una vez!- Flammy casi perdiendo los estribos .

Así Candy regresó a sus labores esperando a que terminará su guardia...

Y en el departamento de Archie...

-aush! Mi cabeza!, me duelee!- buscando en su mesa de noche algún analgesico sin tener mucho éxito, se levantó y recordó que la noche anterior había bebido de más y que Annie se había ido sola a su departamento, y lo peor es que estaba furiosa.

Salió de su habitación y buscó a su tío , pero el no estaba, buscó en los cajones de la cocina y al fin encontro una caja de aspirinas se tomó una y fue a tomar la ducha, tenía que ir a buscar a Annie , antes de salir tomó su celular y marco a Annie pero entraba al buzón.

-maldición!, seguro está enfurecida!- grito Archie pateando un florero que estaba en el recibidor.

Albert del hospital se pasó a las oficinas para continuar con su trabajo , tenía que apurarse para ir por Candy tenía que aprovechar las dos semanas antes de que llegará Stear pues no aguantaría el pobre las tres semanas y eso le daba menos tiempo , y aunque sentía remordimiento no iba a permitirse perder a la mujer que amaba, así que haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla.

Por otro lado...

Annie en el spa y al teléfono

-Que dices?, Que se puso ebrio?-preguntaban por el articular

-sí!, y Candy término enojada con Albert! cuando yo quería todo lo contrario, nada me salió como quería- dijo Annie decepcionada a su amiga

-oye Paty y sí vienes y me ayudas? - pregunto Annie entusiasmada

-No lo se Annie, siento que aun no estoy preparada para ver Stear de nuevo- Paty hablo no muy convencida, pues no le había vuelto a hablar desde la última vez que vio a Stear... Y su mente volo hacia ese día

&&&&flash back&&&&

Era otoño del año pasado

Stear y Paty estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, el silencio se había apoderado de ellos y Paty sitío una ráfaga de viento que le helo hasta los huesos, se estremecio y Stear rompió el silencio

-tienes frío Paty?- pregunto Stear

-sólo un poco- se limitó a responder

pensaba que sí decía algo cada palabra lo alejaria más de ella, por otra parte Stear no sabía como comenzar , pero sabía que tenía que actuar ya! , antes que fuera demaciado tarde

-Paty yo quiero hablarte de ...- siendo interrumpido por ella

-No por favor-Paty ya presentia lo que Stear le diría, Stear volteó a ver a Paty y se le rompió su corazón al verla llorar pero aún así no desistio

-Paty yo tengo que decirte que ya no puedo...- una vez más fue interrumpido por ella

-Stear, ya se lo que me váz a decir, pero no quiero escucharlo, perdóname- con un nudo en la garganta le acarcio la mejilla y depósito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Stear se quedó sorprendido, y ante la cara de asombro que mostraba Stear, Paty una vez más le respondió con la voz quebrada

-No- por favor Stear!, yo te amo, mi vida eres tú, sin ti ya no hay nada , te necesito!, no me dejes por favor Stear!- Paty repetía estas palabras sin control, era como sí le arrancaran el corazón

-Paty por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, yo siempre te quise hacer feliz y se que sí me quedó serás la mujer más desdichada.

Paty se puso de pie y Stear hizo lo mismo, la tomó de las manos y le beso la frente y le dijo casi en un susurro

-perdóname Paty, quiero que seas feliz- la soltó se acomodó su abrigo , se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Paty ahí, sólo era ella y el viento que movía las hojas secas de los árboles que estaban en el suelo mientras derramada una lágrima .

&&&&fin flash back &&&&

-hola!... Hola!, Paty sigues ahí?- preguntó Annie al ver que Paty no respondía .

-lo siento Annie , es que me estaba acordando de una cosa, pero nada importante ...realmente nunca lo fue- le dijo Paty aún Pensativa

-bueno pues piensalo y me avisas mañana Paty- le dijo Annie quién ya tenía una rodajas de pepinos en sus ojos

-ok, yo te aviso , bueno hablamos después Annie, y saludame a Candy- se despidió Paty

-claro que sí, aunque a un no te perdoná que te hayas ido sin despedirte ehh!- Annie vacilando

-adiós Annie- finalizó Paty

-pero que rara está Paty!, parece que el aire y el novio parisino no le sienta muy bien-Annie sonriendo a sus adentros.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Stear...

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y Stear sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, estiro los brazos sentado en la silla de su escritorio y encendio el radio escuchando una canción (better men) sonrio por que su mente lo llevó a pensar en la pecas, en eso su celular comenzó a sonar miro la pantalla del celular y...

-Archie? Y ahora que?- renegando pues pensaba que le marcaba para burlarse

-hola?- respondió Stear

-Stear ? Hermano, la estoy pasando muy mal, tienes que volver!- Archie hablando en tono dramático

-que pasa Archie? Donde está Albert?- Stear tomando su papel de hermano mayor y cuidando de Archie

- Annie no responde al celular ayer Yo... Bebí demaciado y creo que ya no me quiere!-

-Archie? Haz estado bebiendo?- preguntó Stear al escuchar hablar así a Archie

-donde está Albert?- preguntó Stear nuevamente

-está con Candy y no creo que regrese- sin saber el efecto que tenían sus palabras para su hermano Archie respondió la pregunta de Stear.

Stear colgó el teléfono al saber la noticia , sin importarle que su hermano estuviera ebrio y dolido pues su corazón lo estaba más , la mente le está jugando malas pasadas imaginado a Candy en brazos de Albert y hasta tal vez haciéndo el amor

-Albert me engañó! , me quería lejos- pensó Stear y a la vez comprendiendo del por que su insistencia de que se quedará sí George podría entrevistar a las chicas

-quieres guerra? Pues guerra tendrás , no me importa que seas mi tío!-

Stear estaba realmente enfurecido y lo mejor de esto es que ya estaba decidido en ir en busca de Candy .

Mientras tanto en Chicago...

Candy ya había acabado el turno y salió sin recordar que Albert pasaría por ella, Albert iba retrasado se había entretenido respondiendo la llamada a Archie y en efecto Archie estaba ebrio.

Candy salió del hospital y cruzó la calle cuando Albert se estacióno en la puerta del hospital, bajo y entró al hospital pero le dijeron que ya había salido y arrancó hasta su casa., Candy había tomado el autobús que la dejaba a dos cuadras de su departamento pero Albert había llegado primero, y cuando se acercó más a su hogar vio un auto estacionado frente a su puerta...

A Candy no le quedó de otra más que entrar...

-Candy- la llamó Albert

pero está lo ignoro

-Candy!, aún estas enojada?- preguntó Albert

pero cuando,Candy se dio la vuelta para darle su respuesta tropezo con un bordo,que había en la acera y cayó directo a los brazos de Albert, y por supuesto el no perdió la oportunidad, ya teniendo en sus brazos la tomó de la barbilla y acercó su rostro a sus labios... Pero no contaba con la reacción inesperada de Candy...

-achuuuuh!- Candy estornudo

-Candy estas resfriada?- preguntó el apuesto rubio

pero Candy no dijo nada , comenzó a sentirse mareada , Albert la tocó de la frente y...

-estas ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamo alarmado Albert .

La cargo en sus brazos y la subió hasta su departamento y la recosto en la cama, buscó algún remedio que la pudiera ayudar pero no encontró nada, y aunque no quería dejarla sola tuvo que salir a la farmacia.

Candy se quedó acostada por un rato , pero era una chica muy inquieta así que se sentó en la cama, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y con dificultad se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir.

-ya voy Albert-pensando que era Albert

-Candy abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no era Albert quién llamaba si no...

-Vaya dama de establo! , hasta que te dignas a abrir -dijo la chica peliroja que estaba parada en la puerta

-que haces aquí Elisa?- Preguntó Candy molesta

-como que que hago hago aquí? - Elisa preguntó indignada

-Vengo a que me des una explicación del por que el tío Albert golpeó a Neal, tú eres una cualquiera Candy , se que tú provocaste a mi hermano y después te hisiste la víctima con el tío- le grito Elisa

-Eso no es verdad! - respondió Candy en el mismo tono que ella.

En eso...

-que pasa aquí? , que haces Aquí Elisa- preguntó Albert enfadado

-Pues... Que más va a ser?, está zorra es la causante de que mi hermano esté en cama sin poderse mover!

-No permito que hables así a Candy! Así que no me hagas sacarte de aquí Elisa, mejor vete!- Le grito Albert

pero Candy se comenzaba a sentir mal, se desvanecio Albert logró detenerla en sus brazos y Elisa se fue sin decir una sola palabra, pero por su mente pasaba

-No será la última vez que nos veamos dama de establo, por tú culpa deje a Terry en Escocia con esa maldita coja... Pero no desistas amor pronto estaré contigo- .y así Elisa emprendió la huida

Albert la cargo y en vez de recostarla la llevó a su auto y se dirigio al hospital

Albert entró con Candy en brazos a urgencias y un médico tomó a Candy para depositarla en una camilla.

La examinó y se dio cuenta que tenía dificultad para respirar, las vías respiratorias se habían cerrado y era por eso que se desmayo, por falta de aire

el médico diagnóstico asma bronquial

-La señorita tiene que pasar unos dias aquí para su tratamiento-indicó el médico

-muy bien doctor, gracias!- respondió Albert, a lo que sacó su celular y llamó a Annie y Archie, quienes no tardaron en llegar y...

-Albert como está Candy? -pregunto Archie quién aún despedian un olor a alcohol

-Pues... Ya está estable , el médico indicó que tenía que quedarse unos cuántos dias- explicó Albert

-oh! Pobre Candy, yo me quedaré con ella- dijo Annie

haciendo que los chicos voltearan sorprendidos pues no se habían percatado de su presencia

-Annie , te eh llamado todo el día , por que no respondiste?-pregunto Archie

Annie medio cortante respondió...

-estuve todo el día en el spa- sin darle otra explicación más

Albert notando la tensión entre ellos decido que lo mejor era llevarse a Archie sí Annie ya había decidido quedarse , aparte Archie no estaba en condiciones de estar ahí pues traia aliento alcohólico

-Vámonos Archie,- le dijo, y refiriéndose a Annie.. -cuida de ella por favor, Elisa volvió a Chicago y fue a su departamento a reclamarle lo que pasó con Neal- explicó Albert

-si está bien, váyanse tranquilos-concluyó Annie

y así camino a el departamento de Archie...

-Oye que mala suerte la tuya tío!, yo creí que por fin te quedarías con Candy -sonriendo picaramente

-Pues yo pensé lo mismo pero ya vemos que la que término con ella fue Annie- los dos rieron por el comentario.

Mientras tanto en Nueva york...

Stear daba vueltas por todo el cuarto de hotel , ya sabía que Albert le había jugado chueco y ahora que haría ?, Tenía que volver, no iba a dejar a Candy en manos de Albert , esto estaba apunto de convertirse en una guerra campal., En la que Stear no estaba dispuesto a perder, Y claro que Albert tampoco, total en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale o no?

Así que importando poco lo que pensara Albert el iba a regresar

casi a la media noche... Stear al teléfono

-George!, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, pero te marco para avisarte que mañana no me presentaré , tengo que volver a Chicago a arreglar unos asuntos- explicó Stear

-muy bien Alistear y ya le avisaste a Albert?- Preguntó medio dormido George

-No te preocupes, voy hacer más que eso- dijo Stear pensando que su pelea por Candy acaba de comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente...

-ya despertó!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Annie y Archie

Archie ya lucía mejor , ya se había afeitado y perfumado , su simple aroma que impregnaba todo el cuarto de hospital hacia a Annie caer en debilidad , pues es que en los momentos menos indicados el estaba siempre presentable . Exepto por el día anterior

-Stear! - Candy abrió los ojos

-Stear? , quieres que lo llamé Candy- preguntó su amiga

-ya no es necesario- dijo Albert abriendo la puerta, Stear estába a un costado de el...

&&&&flash back&&&&

Stear había tomado un vuelo a Chicago apenas y aterrizó el avión y marco a Albert...

-hola?-respondió Albert

-se lo que intentabas hacer, querías quitarme del camino verdad? Por eso me mandaste lejos.-

-Stear?... De que estas hablando? Yo no hice tal cosa- tratando de ocultar la verdad Albert

-No- tratés de hacerte el inocente conmigo!, sabes muy bien de que hablo!-respondió Stear doblemente molestó!

-y creeme que sí crees que tienes esta batalla ganada estas muy equivocado!- Stear estaba realmente enfurecido

-Ya basta Stear hoy no es momento para esto, después lo arreglamos , Candy está enferma y voy hacia el hospital con ella- explicó Albert

-Candy enferma?, donde está?- preguntó Stear

-en la oficina, por que? Respondió Albert seguido de un pregunta

-voy para allá, no te muevas!- grito Stear através del teléfono

-ahora lo que me faltaba!- pensó Albert molesto

-como quiera este aquí o en china Candy será para mi- pensó Albert.

Habían pasado 20min y Stear iba llegando en taxi.

-que estas haciendo aquí?

Pregunto Albert molesto

-vengo hacer lo que no hice antes- respondió Stear en el mismo tono

Albert se había sorprendido de conocer a un nuevo Stear, un nuevo Stear dispuesto a conquistar a Candy y eso le traería nuevos problemas.

-ahora , llevame a donde está ella!-hablo Stear en tono decidido.

A Albert no le quedó otra más que llevarlo con el, estaba muy sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Albert,

y en el carro...

-No- quiero que pienses que lo hice con esa intención Stear, sólo es que yo esperé tanto tiempo para hablarle a Candy de mis sentimientos, Terry apareció en nuestras vidas y yo sólo tuve que hacerme a un lado. Explicó Albert

-ja! Y decidiste hablarle de tus sentimientos cuando yo no estaba?, mejor dicho... Que cuando con engaños me enviaste a Nueva York ?, Albert eres mi tío pero yo vengo decidido a luchar por ella.- Stear respondió molesto

-Stear, yo te dije que se lo dijeras! , y tú no lo hisiste, y pues yo no vi el por que no, además creo que ambos estamos llegando muy lejos, ¿Por que no dejamos que sea ella quién decida!-propuso Albert

-Pues bien! Que sea ella quién decida con quién se queda!- dijo Stear algo molesto.

Y así llegaron al hospital discutiendo, trataron de entrar por la puerta al mismo tiempo y toparon...

-que te pasa Albert?, déjame pasar!-dijo entrecerrando los ojos Stear

pero Albert lo ignoro empujandolo y logró entrar primero dejando a Stear atrás.

-esperea crees que te dejaré llegar primero? -grito Stear tratando de correr para alcanzarlo, y una enfermera al ver las acciones de Stear...

-señor le suplico que guarde silencio, usted no está en un estadio de fútbol, además está prohibido correr por los pasillos - le dijo la enfermera.

-si señorita disculpe- Stear respondió sonrojado.

Y con grandes zancadas alcanzó a Albert y ambos poniéndose en cada lado de la puerta.

&&&&fin flash back&&&&

-hermano estas de vuelta? -sorprendido Archie

-Stear ignorando a Archie fue directo a la cama y Candy estaba sentada ya con la ayuda de unas almohadas.

-Si lo llamé anoche ,Al fin necesitamos más manos para cuidar a Candy, cierto Stear?- mintiendo Albert y refiriéndose a

Stear quién ya tenía la mano de Candy entre las suyas volteó a ver a Albert entrecerrando los ojos del coraje, como era posible que mintiera? , y como no le quedó de otra...

-este...mh ...si es cierto- respondió Stear

Archie estaba asombrado de que su hermano no le hiciera caso pero estaba aún más por la tensión que se dejaba sentir entre Albert y Stear.

Archie acercándose a Annie para hablarle discretamente al oído...

-es mi imaginación o tú también puedes darte cuenta de la tensión que se siente entre Albert y Stear?-pregunto Archie aún asombrado

-creo que tienes razón, pero no pongas atención en eso, no vez que Candy ya despertó!, además despertó preguntando por Stear- Annie respondio

-No entiendo nada , que está pasando?- pregunto Archie en voz baja a Annie

-No lo se, no tengo la menor idea!- respondio Annie desconcertada

Stear por su parte miraba los ojos a Candy,se y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo, de no haber estado llena la habitación sin duda alguna lo hubiera hecho...

-hey, hey, hey! Stear !, Candy tiene que descansar!- Albert metiéndose entre los dos y quitando la mano de Candy de entre las suyas.

La verdad Albert estaba que moría de celos.

-tienes razón "tío"- enfatizando la palabra tío y echándole una de esas miradas que matan.

-hey chicos tranquilos!, que les parece sí dejamos a las chicas solas para que hablen de sus "cosas" y vamos a la cafetería?- pregunto Archie tratando de sacarlos de ahí y averiguar que estaba pasando...

Continuará .

Mil gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron estos últimos capítulos , estoy muy contenta que les haya interesado a pesar de que no soy tan buena como otras autoras de diferentes fics que eh leído,

parece fácil pero no jajajaja. En verdad mil gracias y un especial agradecimiento a:

Yessy :mil gracias por ti comentario espero que sigas leyendo mis locuras jajajaja .

Nelly: ya verás que Stear se animara de hecho ya lo está haciendo, mil gracias por leerme, me encanta leer sus comentarios. Paolau2: wow y yo pensé que sí me merecía esos tomatazos, que bueno que te gusto el fic, y espero que este sea el comienzo de más fics de Stear y Archie jejeje.

Neoyorquina: claro que seguiré adelante con el apoyo de ustedes claro! Muchas gracias por leerme y espero saber de ustedes en el próximo capitulo.

Galaxylam84: hola mil gracias por leerme, tenemos a un Stear con un grado severo de timidez pero ya en este capítulo comenzará a superarlo jejeje, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Camila Andley: holis, mil gracias por leerme ! Espero haya sido de tú agrado,

pues que te puedo decir Stear es todo lo que nosotras soñados Ahhhh hehehe hasta yo suspiro por el,borde espero nos sigamos leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saluditos a todas nenas y otra vez discúlpenos la mala ortografia prometo mejorar!

Ciao !


	4. Chapter 4

*ADVERTENCIA*

este capitulo contiene situaciones no aptas para personas sensibles a este tipo de situaciones (sexuales) sí este es tú caso abstente de leer o sí eres menor de edad también , se agradece su comprensión esperando que la redacción no resulte ofensiva para ningún lector

*G R A C I A S*

Capítulo 4

Candy y Annie a solas...

-Candy como te sientes? Preguntó Annie para romper el silencio

-mejor creo, Annie que fue todo eso?, es mi imaginación o Albert y Stear estaban ... Un poco tensos?-preguntó Candy intrigada

-La verdad no se Candy , pero yo también lo noté-respondió Annie

y en la cafetería...

- a ver Albert y Stear ,¿Que es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Archie como sí se tratará de reprender a dos niños pequeños.

Stear y Albert se miraban con miradas retantes pero ninguno decía nada

-Stear, soy tú hermano puedes confiar en mi- dijo Archie

-oh! sí claro como lo hice antes, cierto Albert?, mmmh déjame ver- llevándose la mano a la barbilla como tratando de recordar algo - ah sí es cierto, como cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de Candy y me pediste que fuera a Nueva York para cortejarla!- dijo Stear en tono ironico

-espera! Yo no lo hice con el fin de cortejarla! , te lo pedí por que en realidad no había entrevistador- respondió Albert defendiendose

-chicos ! , chicos! , tranquilos!, estamos hablando!, me quieren explicar sin pelearse que sucede por favor! - preguntó Archie exasperado

-Está vez déjame hablar a mi!- dijo Albert volteando a ver a Stear que estaba sentado a un costado de el.

- sucede... Que ...pues yo estoy enamorado de Candy ...-explicaba Albert cuando fue interrumpido por Stear.

- y yo también lo estoy- agregó Stear

-que?- Archie se sorprendió de lo que su hermano acababa de confesar

- acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú el que me dijiste que me olvidará de Candy? que no podíamos pretenderla por que según "tú" teníamos que honrar la memoria de Anthony?- Archie reclamando a Stear y enfatizando la palabra tú

y Stear nervioso respondió

-este sí pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y yo ...- Stear se quedó callado al no encontrar justificación

- bueno en eso no podemos cambiar Archie, el problema es que tú hermano cree que lo envíe lejos para quedarme con Candy y eso no fue así , y ahora quiere hacer una guerra de esto!- explicó Albert

-chicos yo opinó que deben de calmarse , tienen que dejar que Candy decida... A todo esto , Candy ya sabe que ustedes dos están enamorados de ella?- preguntó Archie

-No- respondió Stear

-y tú Albert?- preguntó Archie

-No, tampoco sabe -respondió Albert

Archie llevándose una mano hacia la frente y moviendo la cabeza como señal aprobatoria de este par.

-entonces que esperan? , que venga el aristócrata malcriado y se la llevé de nuevo? -regañando Archie con una notoria molestia a su tío y hermano

-de que lado estas? Preguntó Stear algo confundido

-de ninguno por su puesto!, yo sólo quiero que Candy sea feliz- respondió Archie

-oh! Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Albert con ironía

mientras tanto Elisa al teléfono...

-si Susy, te digo que esa mujerzuela estaba con mi hermano y Albert la vio y casi mata al pobre de Neal- hablaba hipocritamente a Susana.

Elisa se había ido a vivir a Escocia desde que Terry se había casado con Susana, y había entablado un "amistad" con ella, claro Elisa era una hipócrita pues lo había echó sólo para estar cerca de Terry, la verdad Elisa no tenía vergüenza y se había metido poco a poco a el hogar Grandchester-Marlow.

-pero como es posible?, y dices que Candy también está con Albert?- preguntaba Susana, mientras Terry iba entrando y escuchó parte de la conversación

-con quién estas hablando de Candy? Susana?- le preguntó Terry queriendo saber más.

-tengo que colgar Elisa , después platicamos.- colgó Susana y nerviosa se volvió a su guapisimo esposo

-amor estas de regreso?- le preguntó estupidamente lo ovbio

-No !... Claro que no , aún me encuentro a miles de kilómetros de "casa", sí es que se le puede llamar así a este infierno!- respondió gritando a Susana , haciendo que está se sobresaltara en su silla de ruedas.

-que era lo que decías de Candy? Responde Susana!- volvió a levantar la voz

-aun no la olvidas verdad? Después de lo que hice por ti!, arruine mi carrera y deje todo por ti, y tú me pagas así?- respondió Susana en el mismo tono que el pero con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de chantajearlo

Terry estaba furioso su vida marital era como todos lo esperaban, un completo desastre ,Terry estaba conteniendo no decir más pero su ira era demaciado, Terry apretaba los puños de coraje tratando de contenerse y Susana continúo...

-que? , te da impotencia que Candy empiece hacer su vida con alguien más?, que esperabas Terry? Que ella te iba a esperar?, pues ya vez que no!-Susana concluyó, y limpiandose las lágrimas que brotaban una tras otra.

Terry dándole la espalda no le respondió, y Susana salió de la habitacion empujando su silla de ruedas y cuando Terry escuchó la puerta cerrarse comenzó a patiar todo lo que estaba enfrente, tomo el teléfono de donde lo había dejado Susana y lo estrelló contra un espejo que estaba en el recibidor descargado toda su furia.

-Candy!, mi dulce Candy, acaso ya me olvidaste? Alguien más está ya en tu corazón?, como es que lo lograste?, como pudiste olvidarme? ... Aún yo no puedo sacarte de mi- dijo Terry siendo ahogadas sus palabras por el nudo que sentía en su garganta ,y una línea de agua salada comenzaba a dibujarse en su mejilla.

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

Stear y Albert ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y no pelearian más por lo menos no por ahora que Candy estaba recuperandose, pero nada garantizaba que no habría complot entre ellos.

Así que decidieron entrar uno por uno a ver a Candy

En la habitacion de Candy en el hospital.

El primero en entrar fue Albert

-pequeña que gran susto me diste!- sonriendo le dijo a la linda pecosa que lo veía desde su cama un tanto sonrojada.,

Albert se acercó y miro esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que en más de una vez lo había echó suspirar, se sentó en un costado de la cama acercando la silla que estaba aún lado de la mesita de noche

y volvió a sonreír.

-me da gusto que estés bien-le dijo con la mirada pérdida aún en sus ojos.

-Albert, que pasa?, que pasa contigo y con Stear?, -preguntó Candy preocupada

-ven aquí pequeña-le dijo atrayendo hasta su pecho y estrechando suavemente-todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo tratando de tranqiulizarla

-me lo prometes Albert?-preguntó Candy sintiéndose tan cómoda en sus brazos y aspirado el olor de la colonia de Albert.

-te lo prometo mi pequeña-respondió cerrando los ojos aspirado igualmente que Candy el aroma a rosas que despedian sus rizos.

-Albert- lo llamó Candy

-si, Candy?- esperando a que continuará lo que quería decirle

pero Candy no respondía, en su mente pasaban miles de emociones se sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos y sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, eran inexplicables, tal vez era por que a su lado se sentía protegida.

hasta que Albert la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-que querías decirme pecosita?- preguntó Albert separadola de su lado para mirarla a la cara y tocar la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice.

Candy sonrio tiernamente y lo volvió a abrazar y entonces dijo las palabras que le darían una nueva esperanza a Albert

-nunca te vallas de mi lado Albert!-dijo Candy suspirando al final.

Albert la beso en la frente estrechando aún más fuerte

-jamás lo haría mi pequeña, jamás me iré de tú lado.-respondió Albert más convencido que no podría dejar a Stear el camino así de fácil.

Stear había visto la ecena , la puerta estaba entre abierta y una mano se posó en su hombro en señal de apoyo, era Archie que miraba a su hermano con el corazón roto, nunca lo había visto así , ni siquiera el día en el que término con Paty y está se marchó lejos, aunque al terminar su relación con ella lo había vuelto más reservado de lo normal y su timidez había crecido , había dejado de inventar , su inspiración se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana y ahora entendía por que,

Archie pensaba que sí Annie no hubiera aparecido en su vida tal vez estaría sufriendo de la misma manera que el,Stear se volvió hacia su hermano y le sonrio , cuando Albert salió le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que Stear entrará y así lo hizo, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas cruzó la puerta.

-Candy, espero que tus vacaciones no sean tan largas y decídas levantarte pronto de esa cama- trato de ser gracioso

-Stear!, no sabes cuánta falta me hisiste, no te vuelvas a ir!- le dijo efusiva la rubia

-No me iré, lo prometo- llevándose una mano al corazón y así pactado su promesa.

-pero prometeme que nunca volverlas a enfermar así- le pidió Stear en tono divertido

-ni unas pequeñas vacaciones me merezco?-preguntó Candy sonriendo

-No de está manera , no quiero que te pongas en riesgo!, nunca Candy, lo prometes?-preguntó Stear insistente

-te lo prometo Stear - le dijo Candy soltado un bostezo

-bueno creo que es hora de dejarte descansar-diji Stear tratando de despedirse

-Stear, por favor no te vallas, hasta que me duerma-Candy le pidió como aquella vez que se quedó hasta dejarla dormida.

-está bien Candy, voy a avisar a los chicos para que se adelanten -le respondió Stear y Candy asistió con la cabeza

Stear salió de la habitación de Candy y cerro la puerta

-y bien?-preguntó Archie

-estoy tranquilo de ver que Candy este bien, pero vine a pedir que se adelanten yo me quedaré un momento más con Candy-explicó Stear

-bien entonces iremos a despedirnos de ella- dijo Archie volteando a ver a su novia mientras pasaba su brazo por hombro de ella.

Entraron a la habitación dejando a Stear y Albert a solas -que pretendes quedándote con ella a solas?-preguntó Albert algo irritado

-nada , ella me lo pidió, además ya tuviste tiempo suficiente con ella cierto?- respondió Stear tratando de provocarlo

Albert dio media vuelta violentamente y murmurando entre dientes y salió a grandes zancadas del hospital , Stear se quedó parado ahí viéndolo salir con una sonrisa de triunfador dibujada en sus labios.

-Stear!- lo sacó de sus pensamientos Archie

-si?- preguntó Stear

-donde está Albert?-preguntó Archie buscándolo por todos lados

-se fue - respondió con indiferencia

-No se habrán peleado o sí?- preguntó Archie

-No para nada descuida, ve y deja Annie a su departamento se ve cansada-dijo Stear brindando una sonrisa a su cuñada

-nos vamos Annie?-preguntó Archie

-en tú auto o en el mío?-preguntó Annie, que para Archie era buena señal.

-vamos en el tuyo , para dejarle el mio a Stear-dijo Archie sin dejar de ver a su linda novia y lanzando las llaves a Stear mientras le daba un tierno beso.

Stear sólo enarco las cejas y sonrio de ver la ecena que le brindaba su hermano y su dulce novia.

Stear entró a la habitación de Candy y ella estaba aún despierta esperando por el.

Stear se sentó en la silla que estaba aún lado de la cama de Candy

-ahora puedes dormir Candy - le dijo duclemente Stear

Candy estiro su mano pidiéndole la mano de Stear, Stear tomó su pequeña mano y la sostuvo como sí fuera lo más frágil que hubiese tocado en su vida y depósito un suave beso.

Candy sonrio del lindo detalle del chico y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

Stear se puso de pie y la contempló antes de sentarse en la cama se medio sentó y Candy lo abrazo suspirando, Stear se quedó en silencio y sintió como poco a poco comenzó a soltar su cuerpo quedándose profundamente dormida,

Stear la acomodó en la cama y la cubrió y lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro como sí este viniera desde el alma, acarcio su frente al mismo tiempo que quitaba un mechon de cabello y delinio el contorno de su rostro, pasó por sus cejas por sus mejillas , por su nariz hasta detenerse en sus labios imaginado que habían sido sus labios quién habías hecho ese recorrido, cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que tocó su labios con los mismos dedos con los que había tocado los de Candy, abrió lentamente los ojos y decidió que era momento de marcharse , inclinó su rostro hacia el de Candy y roso sus labios con los de el, pero se arrepintió

-No, así no, sí un día te voy a besar quiero que estés conciente, mi dulce Candy- y beso su frente.

sabía que tenía que darse prisa, tenía que decirle de su amor, o esto terminaria volviendolo loco, soñar despierto ya no era muy sano para el.

Mientras tanto camino al departamento de Annie...

Archie iba manejando mientras volteaba a ver en repetidas ocasiones a su novia y sin decir nada

-que tanto me vez Archie?-preguntó Annie

-lo hermosa que estas este día-respondió galantemente.

Annie sonrio pero al recordar que seguía enojada con el le volteó la cara repentinamente

-jajajaja Annie por favor ya olvida eso , te prometo no lo volveré hacer-dijo Archie riendo de la cara graciosa de su novia

-me lo prometes Archie?, sabes que no me gusta que bebas hasta ponerte ebrio- le preguntó Annie aún no muy convencida de las promesas de su novio.

Archie volvió a reafirmar su promesa

-te quiero Annie y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.-

Annie sonrio más conforme con las palabras de Archie.

Al fin cuando llegaron al departamento de Annie...

-Me invitaras a pasar Annie?-preguntó Archie con una sonrisa

-mmh está bien pero sólo un momento.-respondió Annie nerviosa.

La mamá de Annie había permitido que su hija se independizara con la única

condición de mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-está bien sí quieres independizarte hazlo, no veo el por que no?, pero prometes Annie que esperaras hasta después del matrimonio para estar con Archie o con cualquier otro chico? -

-mamá !, por que me dices esto, Archie siempre me ah respetado!-respondió Annie con todos los colores al rostro de la vergüenza.

-o es que tú y Archie ya...- vacilando con las palabras y una cara de susto combinada con una de horror

-Nooooo!, mamá haces que me apene como crees que Yo...- siendo interrumpida por su mamá

-está bien ya no se diga más, tienes mi permiso- concluyó su mamá

y así con esas últimas palabras y sin volver a tocar el tema Annie consiguió vivir sola y era por eso que Annie nunca invitaba a pasar a Archie sí estaban solos, sólo lo hacia cuando iba Candy , Stear y Albert.

iban por las escaleras y Annie sentía que las piernas le temblaban Annie apresuró el pasó hasta llegar a la puerta dejando a Archie atrás., Archie estaba sonriendole de medio lado al ver el efecto que estaba teniendo en su novia , pues ya la había puesto muy nerviosa, tanto que hasta las llaves se le habían caído tratando de abrir la puerta, Annie se agacho para tomarla pero la mano fuerte y decidida de Archie se lo impidió y fue el quién tomó las llaves , tomó la mano temblorosa de Annie y llaves puso a manera para recibir las llaves y se le acercó al oído y con voz sensual le dijo.

-No temas cariño , no muerdo-

cosa que hizo estremecer a Annie pues sentir su aliento cálido en su oreja la hacia sentir muchas emociones y despertar pasiones prohibidas.

Archie le quitó las llaves al ver que no tenía mucho éxito abriendo la puerta y cuando al final entraron...

Annie trago saliva Archie se le había adelantado y se había sentado en el sillón recargando sus brazos a lo largo de respaldo del sillón haciendolo ver en una pose seductora.

-quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó Annie

Archie se puso de pie dirigiéndose a ella le dijo

-si, yo quisiera beber... de tus labios-

la beso apasionadamente aprisionandola en sus brazos , lentamente el beso se torno a tierno y románico al sentir Archie que Annie estaba muy tensa, Archie no desitio en su idea de explorar a donde sus manos nunca antes habían llegado, y comenzó a recorrer su espalda juqueteando con sus manos y provocando que Annie dejara soltar pequeños gemidos

-Archie espera!- dijo Annie dando un pasó hacia atrás y empujando suavemente a su novio.

-Annie , mi amor todo está bien, yo no haría nada que no quisieras, sólo déjame acariciarte, sólo quiero sentir tú piel, quiero besarte quiero probar mas de ti- le dijo Archie abrazandola para tratar de reconfortarla

-Archie?, tú me amas?- preguntó Annie nerviosa y con su corazón latiendo a mil

-es más que eso !, yo ya no podría vivir sin ti- respondió Archie muy convencido de sus palabras

Annie tomó la iniciativa y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Archie para traerlo a sus labios y robarle el aliento, se fundieron en un beso que parecía interminable, Archie la tomó de la cintura y caminó besandola para llegar hasta el sillón más cercano , y la dejó caer suavemente separandose de sus labios por cortos lapsos

Annie ahora más segura de sí misma aprisiono su cuello atrayendo a Archie hacia su labios nuevamente, mientras Archie como buen explorador descubría nuevos mundos en el cuerpo de Annie ,

Annie optó por hacer lo mismo y aun temblando pero está vez por las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de descubrir,

sacó la camisa de su novio y recorrió su espalda, Archie se estremecio y esto hizo que se separara un poco., y Annie aprovechó para desabotonarla y recorrer con sus dedos los pectorales bien marcados de Archie, el era perfecto,

Annie se enderezo a manera de quedar sentada y comenzo a besar su pecho lo que hizo que Archie gimiera de placer, Annie se posó en sus rodillas para alcanzar el cuello de Archie y lo beso, tal parecía a que Annie llevaba la iniciativa a lo que hizo a Archie no querer quedarse atrás y teniendola frente a frente le susurro

- te amo -

y comenzo a desabotonar su blusa dejandola caer por sus brazos y ayudando con sus manos hizo que se deslizara completamente,

descubriendo así los dos valles antes nunca explorados de Annie, aún con el sostén Archie la contempló sin pudor y disimulo , lo que hizo sonrojar a Annie , y en su tarea de exploración Archie acercó sus labios y beso su piel viendo como sus poros se cerraban por la excitación que Annie sentía y exclamando

-oh! Archie!-

la aprisiono nuevamente entre sus brazos y le susurro con voz enronquecida al oído

-quiero hacerte el amor-

lo que provocó que Annie abriera los ojos como platos y se levantará abruptamente de donde estaba dejando a Archie desconcertado

Archie se puso de pie y tomó la blusa de Annie y se la dio sin decir una sola palabra, aún se podía notar lo exitado que estaba pues apesar de su pantalon su erección era notoria para Annie., Archie tomó su camisa y se la puso comenzó a abotonarsela , sin darle una mirada a Annie.

Annie se sintió mal, ella quería hacerlo, pero por otro lado estaba la promesa a su mamá, Annie se acercó para abrazar a Archie pero este la detuvo y le dio un rápido beso en la frente diciéndole

-me voy, tienes que descansar, más tarde vendre para dejarte el auto , vendre con Stear para que no te preocupes-

Archie yo...- la interrumpió Archie

-hasta luego Annie-se despidió y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió y salió sin mirar atrás.

A lo que dejó a una Annie llena de dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

Archie iba pensando en el coche...

-tal vez no debí portarme así con ella, Va! Ella tiene la culpa , yo soy un hombre y ella una mujer muy atractiva , que esperaba?- se fue renegando de lo mismo hasta llegar a su departamento., Pero no se sentía de ánimo de entrar y aprovechando el auto, se dirigió a un bar donde antes acostumbraban a reunirse para despojarse de los problemas.

Había sido una tarde desgaste para todos y Albert no era la excepcion, después de estar horas en la oficina últimanado detalles ya le había caído la noche sin darse cuenta, no lograba concentrarse en sus tareas , su pensamiento estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros con Candy

-por que le habrá pedido a el que se quedará?, por que no me lo pidió a mi?, que pasa por tú mente Candy?- se hacia un millón de preguntas y siempre la misma respuesta, el silencio, sólo eso.

Fatigado y tratándose de estirar en su sillón se puso de pie tomó su sacó y salió de la oficina, subió a su auto aún sin saber a donde ir, lo que sí sabía es que necesitaba algo de beber, algo fuerte que lo relajara , llámenlo coincidencia pero llegó al mismo lugar donde estaba Archie.

Annie aún no podía entender la reacción de su novio, se miraba al espejo y cerraba los ojos y otra vez volvía a revivir el momento se mordió el labio y puso a llenar la tina de baño, se desvistio lentamente hasta dejar caer la última prenda de ropa y se introdujo a la bañera lentamente.

La noche ya era fría cuando Smanos abandonó el hospital y tallandose las manos entre sí y soplandoles trato de darse calor , camino hasta el estacionamiento y supuso que Archie estaría con Annie, y no quería llegar al departamento y provocar algún disgusto entre Albert y el así que decidió ir a tomar un trago, y llegó al mismo bar donde ya está Albert y Archie.

Sin querer los tres estaban reunidos ahí por una extraña fuerza por algo en común que sentían los tres, por el amor de una chica aunque no fuera la misma.

Stear se sorprendió al ver que Archie estaba ahí pero más se sorprendió de ver quién lo acompañaba, y justamente cuando se iba a dar la media vuelta para irse Albert se percato de su presencia,

-Stear!, hay un lugar reservado para ti- sonriendo calidamente

Stear sonrio y se dirigió a la silla alta a un costado de Albert

Archie levantó su vaso de whisky, Albert llamó al mesero

-por favor traiga otra ronda para los tres, yo invito-

y los tres así bebieron silencio,echándole miradas como sí con estas pudieran adivinar lo que había tras ese mudo silencio, envueltos en la música que los llevaba a tan lejos como sus pensamientos y recuerdos lo permitían, fue la primera vez que Archie vio a Albert y Stear en tregua desde el retornó de su viaje, y eso lo hacia sentir mejor después del mal rato que había pasado en el departamento de Annie.

Sin darse cuenta las horas transcurrieron muy rápido y Archie propuso que fueran a descansar pero...

-lo olvidaba tengo que ir a dejarle el auto a Annie-lamentandose Archie

-podrás acompañarme Stear?- preguntó Archie no muy convencido

-Pues... No es que que no quiera sólo que no eh descansado nada y necesito una ducha ...- explicaba Stear con los ojos cansados.

-tienes razón iré yo sólo, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió Archie

-sí!- los dos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo y subieron a sus respectivos autos con destino al mismo departamento.

Archie se sentía mal por lo de Annie, iba camino al departamento de su novia pensando que tal vez ya estubiese dormida

pero la realidád era otra, estaba en su cama dando vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, acomodaba su almohada constantemente hasta que escuchó un auto detenerse en su edificio, Annie se levantó y miro por la ventana y ahí estaba el bajando del auto de ella se dirigió hasta la puerta pero se quedó parado, Annie vio como se regresaba y ella en su mente-No te vallas Archie- y efectivamente Archie no se fue se quedó recargado en la puerta del coche con lo brazos cruzados como pensando. -pero que estas pensando Archie?- se preguntó Annie, Archie sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar , Annie observando lo que hacia, pero un pequeño ruido la hizo voltear enseguida a la mesita de noche donde estaba su celular, corrió para contestar,

-ho..la?-

-Annie, siento despertarte a estas horas , eh traído tú auto , Stear no me pudo acompañar y vine sólo, podrías bajar por las llaves? Preguntó Archie

-podrías subir tú por favor, es que estoy en bata de dormir- respondió Annie

-está bien- respondió resoplando.

Archie entró y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de Annie, tocó y Annie abrió la puerta, Archie entregó las llaves sin siquiera hacer un intentó de entrar

-te vás ya? Preguntando Annie y rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

-si, no quiero que se haga más tarde, tomaré un taxi- respondió Archie cortante

Archie iba a dar la media vuelta cuando sintió que lo jalaron de la manga de su saco, y al voltear Annie lo recibió con un beso profundo y apasionado sin déjar que dijera algo lo jaló hacia adentro de su departamento y Archie por inercia cerro la puerta con un pie pues Annie lo atraía consigo del cuello llevandolo a su habitación, trompezandose con los muebles y entre sonrisas nerviosas plasmada de nervios y pasión los dos finalmente llegaron a la habitación, aún estando de pie y sin despegar sus labios Archie se despojo de su saco y haciendo interminable el beso, Archie ya libre del saco acarcio los hombros desnudos de Annie apartandose tan sólo unos cuántos centímetros para agarrar aire que acababan de robarle con el beso interminable que le había dado su amada, la respiración de Archie era agitada pero aún así sonreia y sin decir nada, Archie quiso devolverle el beso y la tomó de la cabeza inclinandosela hacia atrás para besarla y luego dejarla caer en la cama, las manos de Annie recorrían la espalda y los brazos de Archie temerosa de no poder contenerse más Archie estaba ocupado en los labios de Annie y abriendo camino hacia el cuello y soplandole cerca del oído -te amo Annie-

Annie no dijo nada estaba muda , sólo se dejó llevar por las caricias que Archie le estaba dando,, Annie flexióno la pierna dándole pasó al cuerpo de Archie para incorporarse en medio de ella y este aprovechó para acariciarte la pierna, haciendo que Annie se estremciera de placer

-Archie yo quería pedirte una disc...- trato de decir Annie con voz entrecortada

-No digas nada amor- poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios.

Archie estando encima de ella se separó un poco de ella apoyándose con su brazos fuertes para no lastimarla, y estando así comenzó a admirarle, era un Ángel

-parece una visión divina!- exclamo Archie a sus adentros

- es mi ángel-

en los ojos de Annie se podía apreciar el amor que sentía,

Archie la beso nuevamente como pidiendo permiso para admirarla, a lo que Annie asistió mordiendose el labio inferior, Archie desabotono su camisa dejando ver nuevamente su pecho, y su abdomen bien marcado , Annie se reincorporo sentándose en la cama sacados su delgada bata para dormir y dejando al descubierto su senos virginales, Archie quedó sorprendido de la acción de está, pero no dudo en nuevamente aprisionarla con sumo cuidado bajo su cuerpo , y haciendo un camino de besos húmedos, recorrió su frente, pasando al oído para susurrarle -te amo más que a nada en este mundo- y así pasó hacia su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos , ahí se detuvo, hizo una pausa para admirar la respiración de Annie y ver como estos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, tocó cuidadosamente la piel de Annie como sí se tratara de algun objeto frágil fácil de romper, y constató que su piel ya estaba erizada.

Annie temblo y llevó su manos hacia el pecho desnudo de Archie basándose hasta su espalda , sus manos inexpertas inspeccionar al tacto cada centímetro

de su piel

Archie se inco en la cama atrayendo a Annie quién sólo estába en pantys y la sentó sobre el haciendo que está quedarán piel a piel quedando Annie más arriba y esto dando ayuda a que le diera a Archie más libertad de explorar sus senos

Annie atrajo la cabeza de Archie y no pudo evitar apretar los mechones de cabellos largos de Archie, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran nuevas para ella

Archie se acomodó a manera para poder levantarse con ella en brazos y ella abrazando su cintura con su piernas y así parados se fundieron en otro besos que de apasionado se convirtió en tierno y lento, archie de nuevo se dirigió a la cama y la acosto con mucho cuidado y se despojo de la ropa que le quedaba acercándose lentamente como sí fuese un cazador apunto de tomar a su presa. Y así lo hizo la volvió a besar pero está vez más apasionadamente basándose a su abdomen llegando al borde de su ropa interior y jalando hacia abajo con sus dientes pero al no tener mucho éxito profanó con sus dedos el interior, haciendo que Annie moviera su cuerpo involuntariamente a causa de la caricia, aprovechando el resultado para desnudarla completamente , y acariciarle las piernas de arriba a bajo

y recorrer con un camino de besos realmente estimulantes pues Annie ya tenía su piel completamente erizada,Archie gentilmente separó sus piernas para incorporarse entre ellas .

Annie extendió su brazos hacia arriba lo que le permitió a Archie recogerlos para después centralizar sus manos , estando a tal grado de excitación

Archie rompió el silencio y preguntó

-quieres hacerlo? A lo que Annie respondió

-quiero que me haga el amor-

Archie sonrio de medio lado haciendo hacia atrás un mechon de sus largos cabellos hacia atrás y continúo con el rito, llenado de caricias besos, y abrazos que hacían estremecer de placer a Annie.

Archie sabía que era su primera vez el ligero temblor en sus piernas la delataban y después de estimular un poco con sus caricias y sentir que ya era el monto indicado sonrio y volvió a pronunciar las dos palabras que se estaban haciendo costumbre -te amo-

se acomodó bien entre su piernas y se introdujo con mucho cuidado y así sintiendo un inmenso calor en su miembro haciendolo exitarse más,..

Como era de esperarse Annie sintió dolor al contacto con ese delicioso y firmé intruso y apretando las sabanas con sus manos una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro a lo que alerto a Archie a detener su movimiento rítmico para preguntarle

-estas bien cielo? Y con dificultad y voz entrecortada Annie respondió

-si, me.. Duele.. Un ...poco-

Archie se detuvo completamente pero sin salir de ella para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse pero Annie lo jaló hacia ella le beso el cuello y le dijo al oído

-No- te detengas-

entonces Archie ni tardado ni perezoso, a la orden de su chica volvió con los movimientos rítmicos de sus caderas haciendo sentir a Annie un doloroso placer y así de dolor pasando al verdadero placer, el corazón de Archie latia desbocadamente Annie lo llamaba por su nombre en su delirio de placer mientras tocaba desesperadamente su pecho abdomen y su espalda ... Y clavandole las uñas llegó a el éxtasis tratándose de explicar que era lo que estaba sintiendo, pues sintió un calor recorrer el cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo sintió un escalofrio y su corazón parecía detenerse cuando casi quería saltar de su pecho, ahí comprendió que había llegado al orgasmo. Y al percatarse de esto Archie no quiso quedarse atrás y aceleró el pasó arrancado gemidos de placer a Annie y descargar la miel de su amor dentro de ella... Archie se desplomó a un costado de ella liberandola apenas y agarró aire y la volvió a acoger en sus brazos, alcanzó la sábana y la cubrió con mucho cuidado pues noto que Annie aún temblaba, le acarcio el cabello la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso y le volvió a decir

-te amo Annie-

-y yo a ti Archie- le respondió Annie

-quiero que nos cabemos lo más pronto posible- volvió a decir Archie

Annie lo abrazo muy fuerte y así poco a poco el cansancio los venció hasta quedarse pidamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Escocia

-Vamos niño bonito! Te daré oportunidad que tres el primer golpe!- gritaba un tipo con finta de malhechor

-fiuuuu, crees que yo necesito ventaja?-silbo Terry seguido de una pregunta en tono burlon

-pero ya que insistes no me queda más que complacerte- diciendo esto y tiro el primer golpe llevando a su contrincanteal suelo.

el tipo lo miro azorado al mismo tiempo que limpiaba un hilo de sangre que escurria por la comisura de sus labios

Terry lo invitó a ponerse de pie no muy coordialmente

-que pasa?, ya no te sientes tan hombre bastardo?, ponte de pie!- le exigió

pero otro tipo que estaba en la cantina de mala muerte ..,

-tranquilo!- tomándolo del hombro, pero Terry se safo del agarré con violencia respondiendo con un puñetazo en la cara

a lo que hizo al cantinero alarmarse y con un cuchillo en mano saltó la barra donde se servía el alcohol y le pidió amablemente a Terry que abandonará el lugar

-hijo! Tienes que irte tú presencia

ya no es tan grata-dijo empuñando el cuchillo

No era que Terry tubiese miedo, sólo que ya no quería ocasionar más problemas así que tomó una botella de vino de la barra y salió de el lugar caminado con ella en mano y cantando una canción, hasta llegar a su auto le dio el último trago y la dejó caer violentamente llevándose las manos al rostro para limpiar el agua salada que caía de sus ojos sin control, lanzó un grito desgarrador dejándose caer en el suelo lentamente como rindiendose a su dolor agacho la cabeza y sus lágrimas no cesaban caían sin control al suelo y entonces, su mente lo llevó a los momentos más felices que había tenido en su vida, a los momentos que había pasado junto a Candy , el primer beso, el festival de mayo en el colegio san pablo, y por último la noche en aquel hospital donde estab Susana, la noche en que la dejó ir para siempre, su impotencia lo llevó al punto de la locura y así como estaba con el puño cerrado descargo su coraje golpeando el suelo provocando que sistema manos comenzaran sangrar, y como un niño comenzó a llorar pronunciando el nombre de Candy... De su Candy más de una vez.

-tengo que regresar por ti, tengo que regresar!- se repitió así mismo en voz alta.

Tambalenadose por el grado de alcohol que había en su sangre se reincorporo con dificultad, abrió lo puerta de su coche y subió a el , y manejando como loco se dirigió a su "hogar" .

C O N T I N U A R A...

Mil gracias a todas las nenas que me leyeron estos últimos dias y Sorry por no poder actualizar pronto, resulta que soy una nena muy enfermiza y tuve una cirugía ayer así que ua sabrán, otra cosita, espero que no les haya resultado ofensivo el capitulo de hoy sí no todo lo contrario, y las y los invitó a que dejen sus comentarios por que sólo así podré mejorar en estas creaciones locas, ya se han de estar pensando que y Candy? Jejeje el fic está basado más en la vida de nuestros galanes espero y lo entiendan un millón de besos a todas y les prometo habrá más de Candy en los siguientes capítulos.


	5. Chapter 5

**C A P I T U L O 5**

La dulce mañana les había llegado a los protagonistas de está historia

Stear en su cama revuelto entre sus sabanas y abrazando a su almohada sus cabellos castaños cortos pero rebeldes se escabullian en su frente haciendo sentir un ligero cosquilleo que hizo despertar a Stear.

Se sento en la cama tranquilamente, perdido aún en sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido que le pareció más bien un perro ahullar

-pero que demonios es eso?-se preguntó Stear levantándose abrubtamente y sacandolo de sus dulces pensamientos

-pero quién se habrá ensañado con ese pobre animal?- se cuestionó aún más extrañado al escuchar ese "ruido extrañó" más cerca, como sí estubiese dentro de su casa.

Stear se dirigió a la ventana para ver sí el

"ruido" provenía de afuera, pero su suposición era erronea

-Albert? Haz traído otro animal a casa?, sabes que a Archie no le agrada mucho la idea tío, no es que Yo...-preguntaba a la misma vez que reprochaba el hecho de que su tío hubiera traído otro de sus fieles amigos al departamento.

Pero al no tener respuesta abrió la puerta llamando a su tío

-Albert?-preguntó

y el "ruido" entonces se volvió más claro pues no era ni se trataba de ningún amigo de Albert sí no mas bien de...

-Archie?- preguntó extrañado Stear

pero este no lo escuchó pues traía los audifonos puestos y entonando una canción .

-Archie cantando?- se preguntó y se soltó en carcajadas

-jjajajajajajaja, y yo pensé que era un perro aullando jajajajaja

-que dijiste?-preguntó Archie

-de que perro hablabas?- Preguntó Archie y una voz extraña respondió

-de quién más puede estar hablando sobrino?, pues de ti... Parecía que era un pobre perro al que estaban moliendo a palos

-jajajajaja- Albert y Stear estaban doblados de la risa mientras Archie los miraba desconcertado

-están hablando de mi? - preguntó Archie un poco irritado

-No... Jaja ... En lo ab...jajaja soluto...jajajaja - respondió Stear con dificultad pues la risa que trataba de reprimir se desbordaba como cascada

-vamos chicos!, no se burlen!, será mejor que lo agradezcan, no siempre despiertan con un buen concierto , además no lo hago tan mal ...o sí?- cuestionó Archie

-jjajajajajajaja- Albert y Stear volvieron a romperse en carcajadas

Archie los miro con una cara un tanto llena de nostalgia pues hace tiempo que no reían así como en los viejos tiempos como cuando reían junto con Anthony de alguna travesura a la tía abuela.

-No es gracioso chicos- reclamó Archie quedándose los dos burlones serios

-jajajajaja... Bueno sí...Jjajaja-respondió Archie y comenzaron a reír los tres al mismo tiempo, cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar...

-hola?- respondió Albert

-Albert, soy Annie , hablaron del hospital...-siendo interrumpida por Albert

-Candy está bien?... Sucedió algo?- preguntó Albert algo exaltado haciendo que los chicos de la risa pasarán a un silencio total

-Nooo!, hombre! Tranquilo, sólo que el médico ya la dio de alta y hay que pasar a recogerla , yo no tengo auto lo tiene Archie , a ver sí alguno puede pasar por ella y nos vemos en su departamento..- explicó Annie

-si ... Muy bien así será, nos vemos por allá más tarde!- finalizó Albert

-que pasó? Se trata de Candy?, quién era?- preguntó Archie

-si era sobre ella , por cierto anoche no ibas a entregarle el auto a Annie?, donde estuviste?- preguntó Albert haciendo que Archie se le subieran los colores del arcoiris al rostro, y al notar esto su hermano intercedio

-era Annie?... que dijo- preguntó Stear

-ah sí ! es verdad hay que pasar por Candy al hospital, ya fue dada de alta y la podremos llevar a casa-respondió Albert

-que alegría!- exclamo Archie emocionado y aliviado a la vez

-bueno pues salgo para allá - dijo Albert y dirigiéndose a su Sobrino Archie

-hey tú y yo tenemos aún una plática pendiente!- sonrio picaramente

-ya soy mayor!- respondió resoplando

-hey y tú no iras con el?- preguntó Archie a su hermano.

-No, prefiero que el la llevé a casa yo me adelantó con Annie al departamento para ver que hace falta.-respondió Stear con una sonrisa

-bien , yo iré a darme una ducha!- y se retiró hacia al baño entonando la misma canción que lo hacia escuchar como un perro aullando.

Mientras tanto Candy era revisada por última vez por el médico...

-bien srita. White, usted se encuentra mucho mejor... Podrá seguir recuperandose en casa, claro con la ayuda de algún familiar, no debe levantarse tanto de la cama, y hay que evitar salir en dias fríos- le explicaba el médico mientras Candy asintia con la cabeza

-bien, entonces sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen sus familiares

-yupiii!- grito Candy y sonrojandose a la vez al darse cuenta que el médico la había escuchado

pero sintió una mirada que la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta

-Albert!- exclamo sorprendida

-No- pensé que llegarían por mi tan pronto!

-No podría hacerte esperar pequeña!-respondió con una sonrisa rebozante.

Candy con la ayuda de una enfermera término de vestirse y guardar sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta con flores púrpuras

Annie ya había llegado a el departamento de Candy , para ella fue fácil de entrar pues contaba con un juego de llaves extra, Annie se encontraba ya en la habitacion de Candy cambiando la sabanas y poniendo una lindas cortinas rosas... en fin dando el toqué femenino muy a su manera cuando llegó Stear

-se puede? -preguntó Stear desde la puerta

-claro Stear, aquí estoy ...en la habitacion de Candy- respondió Annie

-ya llegaron?-preguntó Stear mientras observaba la ardua labor de su cuñada

-No aún no, pero estoy segura que no tardarán en llegar-respondió Annie sin dejar de acomodar la cortinas

-bien , iré a la cocina para ver que puedo preparar- contestó Stear

-jijij... Tú?, ay Stear tú cocinar?-preguntó Annie dejando escapar una risilla tímida

-claro!, soy inventor recuerdas?- respondió Stear sonriendo

Stear no era muy buen cocinero pero hacia lo que podía, término haciendo una rica sopa de verduras para Candy...

-que es ese delicioso olor?

Al escuchar esa voz , el brillo de sus ojos cambio, salió rápidamente de la cocina y como sí todo fuera en cámara lenta vio ahí a su chica entrando por esa puerta, apesar de tener el semblante apagado seguía siendo la chica más hermosa , se quedó parado como sí el tiempo se hubiese congelado Annie tuvo que codearlo para que reaccionara

-Stear!, Stear-lo llamó Annie

-si?-respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Candy bienvenida a casa! -dijo Stear sorprendido

-hey, hey , hey... Que hay de mi?- se escuchó una voz tras Albert

-Archie!- exclamo Annie sonrojada al verlo, pues con sólo verlo le recordaba la noche anterior .

-bueno chicos es hora que dejemos a Candy descansar, de aquí en adelante yo me hago cargo...- dijo Albert dejando sorprendidos a todos pero más a un chico de gafas

-pero sí acaban de llegar, Albert!-respondió Candy desilucionada

-Creo que Albert tiene razón deberíamos de dejar descansar a Candy ... Pero te vaz a quedar a cuidarla toda la noche?- preguntó Archie pues ya este sabía de sus sentimientos y de los de su hermano

-No veo por que no... Es una estupenda idea- dijo Candy ajena de saber de los sentimientos de ese par

-vez, todo está bien, sólo serán dos semanas en lo que termina su licencia y vuelve a su trabajo- respondió Albert

-Nooooo ! De ninguna manera tío!- respondió Archie con los ojos casi desorbitados

-que pasa Archie?- preguntó Candy ante la mirada extrañada de Annie

-No, sólo es que Yo... Em ... Bueno... Yo no puedo dejar que ninguno de los dos se quede.-respondió nervioso Archie

pero Albert respondió incensatamente sin saber el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en Annie

-está celoso Candy- respondía Albert calmadamente

Annie al escuchar estas palabras tomó su bolso y se despidió de Candy con un beso, y le dijo

-Candy te veré mañana, creo que todos están dispuestos a quedarse, y yo no tuve buena noche ayer- se despidió y rápidamente salió antes de que sus lágrimas fueran evidentes

Candy se quedó consternada al ver a su amiga así por la imprudencia de Albert

-Yo... Lo siento no fue mi intención - explicó Albert muy apenado

-No te preocupes ya se le pasará...- respondió Archie mientras corría tras ella

-Annie!... Linda espera...amor- grito hasta que la alcanzó

-Annie , eso que dijo Albert no es verdad!, te lo puedo prometer- explicaba suplicante

-entonces que otra explicación me puedes dar?- preguntó Annie

-está bien te lo contaré, pero...- y así Archie le confío a su novia lo que realmente estaba pasando mientras iban camino al departamento de Annie

mientras tanto ...

Elisa y Susana al teléfono

-que?- preguntaba sorprendida

-si Elisa , el va para chicago!, y yo no se como retenerlo!- lloraba susana a través del aricular mientras le daba la nuevas a su "amiga".

Y como era de esperarse Elisa sonrio maliciosamente pensando que tal vez podría haber una oportunidad para ella.

en el departamento de Candy...

-bueno ya está dicho yo, cuidaré de ti pequeña,...esta noche!- confirmó Albert echándole una mirada a Stear

-bien!, será como en los viejos tiempos Albert!-respondió Candy emocionada sin darse cuenta de la triste mirada de Stear

Stear bajo la cabeza y sin interrumpir el momento abandonó el departamento sin despedirse

-parece que esta noche estaré sólo- se dijo así mismo saliendo sin hacer el menor ruido.

Después de unos minutos Candy se percato de la ausencia de Stear

-hey y donde está Stear?-preguntó Candy

-parece ser que ya se fue-respondió Albert sin la mayor importancia

-bueno señorita a la cama , son órdenes del médico!-dijo Albert en tono divertido

y Candy siguiendo el juego...

-muy bien dr. Albert- respondió Candy dirigiéndose a su habitación.

La temperatura ya había decendido y Albert se dispuso a tomar unas cuantas matas del armario para cobijar a Candy

-No quiero que vuelvas a enfermar Candy-decía mientras la cubría

-Albert-lo llamó Candy

-si Candy?- respondió Candy

-el cabello corto de sienta muy bien-respondió Candy

y Albert se acercó a la cama mirándola extrañado

-acaso me estas insinuando que te parezco apuesto Candy?-preguntó haciendo mueca de hombre seductor y acariciando su mejilla

-Albert!, no trates de seducirme!- respondió Candy

-jajajaja, pequeña ya duemete!- respondió Albert

-y donde dormiras?- preguntó Candy en tono de preocupación.

-pequeña soy un aventurero recuerdas?, podré dormir sobre la alfombra , en el sofá donde me asalte morfeo, no importa!-respondió tranquilamente, mientras despejaba los rizos que caían levemente por su frente.

-seguro?, sí tú... No tienes...inconveniente... Podríamos dormir... Bueno yo digo que ... La cama es...-la interrumpió Albert al ver su nerviosismo

-quieres que duerma contigo?, Candy aún le temes a la obscuridad?- preguntó Albert divertido

-Nooooo !, es que sólo quiero que estés cómodo- respondió Candy sonrojada

-bien será como tú quieras pequeña, al fin y al cabo fui yo quién propuso compartir , las penas, las alegrías y por que no?... También la cama!- respondió divertido

-Albert que cosas dices!...si la tía abuela te escuchara seguro le daría un infarto!- respondió Candy más apenada de lo que estaba aún.

Stear había salido del departamento de Candy con rumbo al departamento que compartía con su hermano y ahora con su tío, y sí!, no se había equivocado, lo más seguro era que Archie no regresara ...se encontraba en su luna de miel adelantada.

Entró al departamento, aventando las llaves y decepcionado de el mismo, con Albert como competencia y con sus bien sabidos artes de seducción se sentía frustrado y en desventaja y no es que el no fuera bien parecido o poco apuesto, sólo que su timidez no le permitía acercarse más a ella, más que en sus dulces sueños, movió la cabeza en negativa nada más de pensar que Albert podría...

-No, ni lo pienses Stear , antes que nada somos caballeros o no?- Stear se atormentaba con la idea de que algo más pudiese suceder

-rayos!, que me pasa?-se cuestionaba ,

miro a su alrededor, vio el departamento y parecía que un huracán había pasado por el, por que obviamente parecía un departamento de solteros, y que ironía la de el por que el era el único inquilino oficial soltero que vivía ahi, y Albert pero al parecer no por mucho tiempo,

tranquilamente comenzó a levantar la ropa tirada en la sala y la echó al cesto que se encontraba en la lavandería , mató el tiempo ordenando la pequeña cocina y de ahí pasó a las habitaciones de sus compañeros hasta dejar el departamento impecable

pensó

-mhhh una película... Otra vez, no!- Stear estaba simplemente A b u r r i d o y lo peor es que estaba irremediablemente celoso!, Y aunque haya tratado de mantener su mente ocupada no lo lograba...

Llamó a su hermano al cel, no era que quisiera ser mal tercio pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando , se sentó en el comedor se quitó las gafas y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa como sí estuviera derrotado, sin querer se quedó dormido... Pero un mal sueño lo despertó.

Ya en la obscuridad de la noche un tipo arribaba a la ciudad, al salir del aeropuerto tomó un taxi y le dio un papel con una dirección,

-lleveme aquí por favor- pidió el chico de largos cabellos castaños y de triste mirada verdiazul

En el departamento de Candy

-pequeña duerme, necesitás descansar!- le pedía Albert

-No por favor , bailemos!-le pedía emocionada

-estas segura que no tienes fiebre?- preguntó Albert

-No! Claro que no- respondió con una gran sonrisa

Albert hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano para ayudar a Candy quién yacia en la cama.

delicadamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Hemos llegado joven!- aunucio el taxista

Terry bajo del auto , la nieve ya cubría los árboles dando el toqué navideño y se paró en el edificio donde vivía Candy su dulce Candy

-ya llegué Candy eh venido por ti, para luchar por nuestro amor- se dijo a sus adentros

y siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos el taxista preguntó?

-quiere que lo espere joven?-

a lo que Terry respondió

-No, eh venido para nunca más marcharme!-respondió ilusionado con una sonrisa en los labios

pero como lo es aquí y es china las cosas no serían así de fácil ...

-Candy cuando aprenderas a bailar?, ya van dos veces que me pisas- decía Albert mientras Candy se doblaba de la risa

cuando de repente el timbre comenzó a sonar,

-quién podrás ser?- se preguntó Albert mientras miraba extrañado a Candy y Candy a el

-iré a abrir-

-Albert !espera, y sí es Elisa o Neal?-preguntó Candy angustiada

-tranquila pequeña , tú vuelve a la cama- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla mientras se dirigía a abrir.

Terry esperaba tras la puerta imaginado sue encuentro, como sería? , sí la besaria , sí la alzaria en su brazos a los aires o sí perdería el control de el mismo y ambos romperian en llanto

-mi pecosa, como me recibiras?- se preguntó

-vuelve a la cama cariño!- Terry alcanzó a escuchar, lo que hizo que su corazón se parara en seco y sus ojos clavaran la mirada en la puerta a la espectativa de quién era quién acompañaba a Candy.

-noo! no tengo derecho- se dijo así mismo y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Albert al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nadie

-que extrañó!, no hay nadie, más sin embargo tocaban con mucha urgencia- se dijo así mismo Albert

-quién es Albert?-preguntó Candy

-ya no había nadie cuando abrí la puerta, seguro fue algún bromista... Candy! Que haces levantada? - preguntó en tono de reproche y se dirigió a ella para tomarla en brazos y depositarla suavemente en la cama.

Mientras tanto un hombre caminaba afuera del edificio entre la oscuridad, llevaba su valija y un corazón con los sueños rotos

-por que tarde demaciado? - se preguntaba apretando los puños

era tanta su impotencia y su enojo con el mismo que no daba crédito de como pudo tener la remota idea de que Candy su Candy pudiera estarlo esperando cuando el la cambio y se casó con Susana.

-que estúpido fui Candy!- se dijo así mismo enjuagando su pensamientos y sus recuerdos con lágrimas que le quemaban hasta el alma

-espero que el sí te este haciendo muy feliz- se repetía

hasta que por inercia llegó al apartamento del que le había hablado Albert antes, ese que conservaba en chicago y que ocupaban sus sobrinos

el "inventor y el elegante"

sonrio de medio lado y pensó en ir a tocar tal vez así le pudieran dar más razón de Candy, tal vez así el pudiera averiguar el nombre del tipo que logró robarle el amor de Candy, pero se nego con la cabeza,

-sería una estupidez-se dijo así mismo.

Stear ya estaba más que angustiado los celos se lo comían por dentro, necesitaba hablar con alguien , tenía que hacer algo, agarró su abrigo y se puso una bufanda y un gorro , abrió la puerta y salió a la calle aún no sabía a donde ir y distraído trompezo con un tipo que llevaba una valija

-perdón... Señor...yo- pero cuando miro a ver al rostro del tipo con el que había trompezado

-Terry?- preguntó perplejo Stear

Terry levantó la mirada

-pero que coincidencia si es el "inventor"- respondió sin dejar a un lado la ironía

-Terry ...pero sí tu estabas en Escocia- respondió sorprendido

-si, a mi también me da un gusto enorme verte!- respondió nuevamente irónico

-lo siento es que me quedé sorprendido... Hace tanto que no nos veíamos- respondió mirándolo extrañado y más al verlo con la valija en la mano

Terry se quedó en silencio con la mirada melancolica mirando a la nada

-pasa algo Terry?... Yo se que no somos tan amigos como tú y Albert pero...-preguntó Stear un tanto inseguro , pero fue inevitable no hacerlo su mirada le recordó a aquella vez que lo vio en san pablo ...la última vez que lo vio, triste y melancolico

-No, no es nada, aquí es ahora donde vives con el... Ele.. Archie? - preguntó Terry

-si , pero ahora no está, Albert también está en Chicago-lo interrumpió abrubtamente Terry

-donde está el?- preguntó desesperado agarrandolo de las solapas del abrigo

-tranquilo, el está con...- y se arrepintió de decirle con quién estaba, no se necesitaba mas para saber que Terry estaba ahí en busca de Candy

-el está con Annie y Archie y yo me quedé en el departamento ... Ya iba de salida a un bar...-Terry se quedó callado sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba apunto de perderse en lágrimas pero Stear lo sacó de sus desventurados pensamientos

-estas bien terry?..quieres acompañarme?-preguntó Stear

-está bien-respondió Terry

-donde te hospedas? Podría llevarte antes para que dejes tú equipaje- le propuso Stear

-No!,... Ya iba de regreso, sólo quería saludar- mintio Terry

ambos subieron al auto, terry iba demaciado callado, miraba por la ventana las luces de colores que comenzaban a adornar la ciudad, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, sacó el aparato para ver el identificador, el cual decía

Susana

lo miro y río de medio lado bajo el vidrio y dejó caer el celular al exterior, lo que hizo voltear a Stear sorprendido.

Al ver Terry la expresión de Stear sólo atino a decir con una sonrisa fingida

-número equivocado-

-si, pasa todo el tiempo- respondió Stear siguiendo el juego de Terry , aunque el sabía que algo no andaba bien, aunque el tratará de esconder su sentir tras tanta petulancia y arrogancia combinada con ironía no podía ... Su tristeza se reflejaba en su semblante, es sus ojos .

al fin llegaron al bar ambos chicos entraron , Terry dejó su valija en el auto.

Se sentaron en la barra con el cantinero en silencio total

Terry rompió el silencio y pidió un whisky doble

Stear pidió lo mismo en solidaridad

-y bien?, dime como está ella?-preguntó Terry

al fin había hecho la pregunta que más temía responder Stear, y tratando de simular no entender respondió

-ella?-

-por favor "inventor"... No me digas que no sabes de quién hablo!- respondió perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Stear cerro los ojos ahora sí que estaba más que perdido, adónde iría el sí ahora Terry estaba aquí , tal vez ni Albert tuviera ya una esperanza.

-"ella" está bien-enfatizando la palabra ella

-sólo eso?...por favor!, tiene que haber más!- respondió Terry

-a que te refieres?, no entiendo-preguntó desconcertado

-demonios!... Sabes de que hablo!... Yo fui a su departamento y...- respondió Terry levantando la voz y suvisandola poco a poco por el dolor de tener que decir que cuando se decidió ir a buscarla ya estaba con alguien más

-y que Terry ... Que pasó?, la viste?-preguntó Stear esperando el golpe final a sus ilusiones.

-No, no me atreví!- respondió con suma tristeza

-pero por que? Que pasó?- preguntó Stear intrigado devolviendole el alma al cuerpo con las palabras que acaba de escuchar

-No pude, ella ... No estab sola- respondió tristemente

Stear se quedó callado escondiendo la mirada sabía perfectamente de lo que Terry hablaba, sabía exactamente del dolor y la opresión que sentía en su pecho al saber que la mujer que amaba estaba en compañía de otro sabiendo las intenciones de este.

-tu sabes algo...Stear? - preguntó Terry dejando el orgullo a un lado

pero no obtenía respuesta de Stear

-respondeme!- exigió Terry

-quién es el?... Tú le conoces verdad?- preguntaba Terry con los ojos llenos de rabia

-si ... Pero no es lo que tú piensas-Stear respondió sin ánimos, y esto era por que no podía mentir, sí el estaba ahí para buscar a Candy el no podría hacer nada para detenerlo y más sí sabía que el era su felicidad, se sentía perdido y derrotado , mucho más de lo que se sintió al dejar a Albert y a Candy a solas en el departamento

-entonces quien era el que acompañaba a Candy?-cuestionó Terry

Stear ya con la voz casi al punto del quiebre

-era Albert!-respondió

-entonces cometí un error! Y me mentiste?... Por que?- -respondió seguido de una pregunta algo exaltado y aliviado a la vez que fuera su mejor amigo pues el conocía la relación de ellos que era algo parecido a dos hermanos

Stear no sabía sí lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría las cosas y se vio envuelto en una batalla mental con su conciencia, debía o no debía decirle de las intenciones de Albert?, pero sí este ll decía lo más seguro era que también se diera por descubierto y pensó

-el también tienes derecho- pensó en voz alta Stear

-quién tiene derecho?, de que hablas?- preguntó consternado Terry

-de ti... Hay algo que debes de saber- respondió seriamente a Terry

-cantinero!... Otros dos whiskys dobles!... Ahora dime "inventor" que es lo que tengo que saber?-preguntó un tanto desesperado

-Albert ...esta... Tratando de conquistar a Candy- al fin soltó la verdad, cosa que hizo abrir los ojos a Terry de sorpresa, y a a la vez lleno de irá

-maldito!... Se decía mi amigo... por que nunca lo mencionó?... Por que nunca me dijo que la amaba?... Es un traidor- respondió Terry

Stear sintió como sí todas esas palabras fueran dirigidas exactamente para el y ahora más, pues no sólo se sentía traidor por amar a Candy sí no por que había revelado un verdad que no le correspondía, a lo que hizo tomar valor y bebio de tajo el whisky doble y hablo

-y yo también!- reveló al fin Stear

-que tú que?- respondió Terry llevándose las manos a la cabeza había sido demaciado para el en una noche, no sólo su mejor amigo pretendía a Candy a su Candy! ahora también el inventor estaba,tras ella, y no los culpaba pues el ni en el tiempo que estuvo con Susana logró borrarla de su mente y menos sacarla de su rebelde corazón.

-que pretendes Stear?-preguntó directamente Terry

a lo que Stear respondió seguro de sí mismo

-luchar por ella- lo dijo con tanta seguridad que dio peso a Terry

-Terry lo miro con los ojos enfurecidos

pero se calmo preguntandole

-y por que me lo dijiste? Por que pusiste en evidencia a Albert?- Preguntó Terry más que intrigado

-Terry... No se que te trajo hasta aquí, pero en el momento que me dijiste que venías a buscar a Candy ... Supe a que venías y me di cuenta que tenías que saber que ahora no estas sólo en la lucha , yo amo a Candy y se que tengo desventaja, pero mi amor es tan grande por ella... como mi cobardía por no decirle.

Terry sonrio de medio lado

-me estas diciendo que tú no le haz dicho nada?- preguntó Terry rompiendose a carcajadas

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Stear

-perdón... No quise burlarme, pero dime una cosa inventor... Como piensas luchar sí aún no le haz dicho tus sentimientos?, por lo menos ella sabe que yo la amo, y Albert está ahora con ella y tú?- preguntó Terry tratado de provocarlo

Stear se puso de pie violentamente

-No voy a quedarme para que te burles de mi Terry! - respondió Stear

-espera! Lo siento, yo no quise hacerlo, sólo que yo no luchare contra ti sí estas en desventaja- respondió Terry

-que quieres decir?- preguntó Stear

-que eso muy pronto va a cambiar y Candy sabrá que tú la amas y ella tendrá que tomar la decisión más difícil en su vida... Escoger entre los tres- diciendo esto y dejando a Stear más que sorprendido .

A veces las decisiones que uno toma cambian completamente el rumbo de nuestras vidas y sin duda la decicion de Terry cambiaría la de todos .

-eh? Y como es que piensas hacer eso?...por que Yo...- respondió Stear

-de eso me encargo yo- respondió Terry con una sonrisa retorcida .

**Continuará...**

**Niñas matenme! ya se por un cap. Tan cortito pero eh estado bien ocupadilla y se me ah dificultado un poco por cuestiones de salud , ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y espero publicarlo mas tardar mañana jeje,** **espero que está historia siga siendo de su interés**

**y ahora si un especial agradecimiento a:**

**Camila Andley: **_preciosa mil gracias por seguirme hasta este cap. Es una motivación muy grande leer tus comentarios, y así es Terry se condenó solito y le va sufrir pero ya veremos que pasa, que estés supermega bien._

**MaiGrandchesterAndrewCornwell**: _mil gracias linda por ponerme en tú valiosa lista de fics favoritos y autores, es un gran honor y me alaga espero no defraudarte y espero que este cap. También sea de tú agrado._

_Y también quiero agradecer a todas y todos los **lectores anónimos **que gustan de este fic, mil gracias y los invito nuevamente a dejar su comentario que es muy importante para mi._

_Saluditos y nos leemos más tarde!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6.**

La noche era larga en el departamento de Candy, a pesar de haber pasado tantas noches con Albert, no podía entender por que su presencia la ponía nerviosa y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Candy ya te dije que durmieras!-le decía Albert mirandola de reojo pues estaba muy ocupado con su laptop checando los correos de su negocio de Nueva york, George le decía en estos que los negocios marchaban sobre ruedas y no había dificultad , sólo que el entrevistador exigía mucho al perfil de las chicas y tal vez eso lo hiciera viajar pronto para poner las cosas en orden.

-a que horas dejaras eso Albert?-preguntaba Candy quién lo observaba desde su cama

Albert se puso de pie estirando las piernas y se acercó a ella

-cuando te duermas Candy, sólo así dejaré el trabajo a un lado- le respondió con una amable sonrisa

-eso no es justo!... Ya no soy una niña!- respondió resoplando y cruzando los brazos a su pecho .

-Pues... Parece que sí... Pecosita!-respondió tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice.

Pero Candy se había perdido en sus pensamientos, esto le recordó a quién fue su gran amor, Albert se dio cuenta de esto pero prefirió no sacarla de ese mundo, sabía muy bien donde estaba y con quién, su recuerdos la llevaron junto a el ...junto a Terry

-Terry- murmuro Candy tocandose las pecas de la nariz

Albert movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, sabía que aún estaba en su corazón, pero también sabiendo a Terry casado era un caso perdido.

-vamos Candy , voy apagar la luz para dormir- dijo Albert

se dirigió al apagador y se deshizo de la luz quedándose sólo con una tenue luz de una lamparita para luego sentarse a un lado de ella en el borde de la cama .

Ya a media luz ...

-Albert?-preguntó

-si Candy-respondió Albert

-tu crees que algún día yo pueda ser feliz y casarme como lo hizo Terry?-preguntó Candy

-sin duda Alguna Candy... Eres una chica muy especial -respondió Albert

-Albert y tú por que no te haz casado?- preguntó queriendo indagar más lo que provocó que Albert casi se ahogara con su propia saliva y abriera los ojos de par en par.

-Albert que pasa?, le tienes miedo al matrimonio?- preguntó en tono burlon

-No pequeña , no es eso, sólo que...-se puso nervioso y no pudo continuar

-Noooo!... No puede ser!- respondió sorprendida Candy

-que no puede ser Candy?-preguntó asustado temiendo haber sido descubierto, pues no era la forma más románica de declararsele

-siiiiiii! Tú estas enamorado!... Albert quién es?... Como es?... Cuéntame por favor!... No lo niegues- suplicaba Candy

Albert sonrio sutilmente , ya había sido descubierto pero Candy no tenía ni la menor idea de eso y claro que está noche las cosas iban a Cambiar.

-pequeña! ... No hablemos de eso ahora- le pedía Albert

-Nooo!... Sí no me cuentas no te dejaré dormir!- respondió Candy tratando de chantajearlo con un sonrisa en los labios

-bien!... Tú ganas, pero prometeme que después de esto te dormiras como niña buena!-le pidió Albert con una sonrisa

-lo prometo- respondió Candy

-bien... Bueno ella tiene una sonrisa divina y lo digo así por que se asemeja a la de un angel, el brillo de sus ojos son capaces de iluminar los dias que son nublados y su piel... aaaahhhh! - suspiro- su piel es tan blanca que podría jurar que representa la virtud que ella posee... Y su voz es la melodía que le da el ritmo a mi corazón... Sus labios son rojos ... Que podría jurar que un beso me llevaría al paraiso eterno...- Candy escuchaba atentamente con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Albert

-quieres decir que aún no la haz besado?-preguntó Candy

-No aún no pero estoy seguro que cuando lo haga me daré cuenta que la gran espera ah válido la pena- respondió con los ojos perdidos

-tanto la quieres?- respondió Candy celosa?, sí! Estaba celosa! Eso era lo que pasaba , de pronto escucharlo hablar así de "otra" la había hecho sentir un hueco en el estomago... que hueco? Nooo un puñetazo !

- Candy acaso estas... Celosa- preguntó Albert volteando a verla sorprendido

- Yo.. Yo- Candy tartamudeaba y no era para menos Albert se había separado de ella para tomar su rostro por la barbilla delicadamente y mirarla directamente a los ojos

-ese brillo...Albert lo tienes cuando la miras?-preguntó Candy sin dejar de ver sus ojos casi hipnotizada

-si, mis ojos sólo brillan así cuando la... Te ven- Albert respondió corrigiendo sin dejar de mirar sus labios

Albert ya había dado primer paso , no hacia faltaba explicar más a Candy ... Entonces delicadamente y presos del silencio Albert junto sus labios con los de Candy convirtiéndose en una sola alma,

dejándose llevar por el momento, los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo, ninguno de los dos podía imaginar cuanto necesitaban ese beso hasta que lo sintieron, Albert temblaba como un adolecente inexperto y Candy sentía que flotaba como pluma en el viento

las manos de Candy se posaron en los hombros de Albert y el tiempo se detuvo ... en ese momento Albert se separó de ella levantándose de la cama como sí fuera un resorte, no quería hacer algo de lo que ella se pudiera arrepentir sabía que tenía que darle tiempo .

Candy bajo la cabeza , era un clara señal que estaba apenada , no decía nada hasta que Albert se decidió a hablar

-Candy ...lo siento -

Candy le dirigió la mirada sorprendida

-sabes Candy de la mujer que yo hablaba...-trato de explicar Albert pero Candy lo interrumpió

-ssshhh!... Albert por favor no digas nada, yo estoy muy apenada- respondió Candy

-Candy necesito decirte que Yo... Hace tiempo...-

por la cabeza de Candy pasaban muchas cosas, por que le estaba pasando esto con Albert? Se preguntó ... Primero con Stear y ahora Albert, que le pasaba?, acaso era su urgente necesidad de olvidar a Terry? O es que ya lo había olvidado?

- estoy enamorado de ti- al fin Albert declaró su sentir a Candy

Candy no supo que decir sólo tartamudeaba

-Albert Yo... Yo...y..o no se ...que de...cirte-respondío nerviosa

-aun no digas nada pequeña ... Sólo duerme-respondió tranquilamente volviendose a ella, se volvió a sentar en la cama y la abrazo, beso su mejilla, Candy se recosto y Albert también lo hizo a su lado... Hasta quedarce ambos sumidos en el silencio sin cruzar una sola palabra, sólo en contacto de su cuerpo les permitía saber que aún estaban ahí los dos abrazados.

Annie y Archie después de una melosa reconciliación en el departamento de esta dormían abrazados el uno del otro, Archie abrió los ojos repentinamente , miro la hora en su celular y...

-rayos!, una llamada pérdida de Stear!, que habrá pasado?... Seguro ya está dormido- se dijo así mismo, se volvió a acomodar al lado de su amada incitando con caricias a retomar su luna de miel.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que gozaban de la compañía de una dama.

-tranquilo!... Yo puedo curar tus heridas!- hablo una chica rubia de ojos azules mientras acariciaba un rostro con rastros de moretones y fuertes golpes.

-déjame!...- quitó la mano de la chica con violencia

-Sólo existe una persona en este planeta que puede curar estas heridas!... Entendiste!- grito Neal haciendo sobre saltar a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama envuelta en sabanas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo,

se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo sin tener pudor alguno, no lo íbamos a negar... Neal tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien formado estaba de muy buen ver pero ... Lo que tenía de guapo y apuesto lo tenía de malvado

Se dirigió a la ducha y cuando salió la chica aún estaba en la cama llorando, lejos de cosnsolarla sacó su billetera y extrajo unos cuántos billetes que aventó sobre la cama...

-me voy!... Ya me aburrirste con tus lágrimas- sinicamente hablo Neal

- te vaz?... pero cómo voy a...- siendo interrumpida por Neal

-con eso es más que suficiente para pagar el hotel y el taxi de regreso a tú casa-se dirigió a la puerta sin contemplaciones y antes de cerrarla...

-adiós queridita!- el muy desgraciado se burlo de ella, dejandola en la cama con el corazón destrozado.

Y en el bar...

- me estas tratando de decir que me vaz a ayudar?- preguntó Stear sorprendido

-algo así- respondió Terry con algo de indiferencia.

-No te entiendo!... Pero sí tú...-trato Stear de entender sin dejar su asombro

- sí , pero no es de caballeros pelear cuando tú contrincante está en desventaja.- interrumpiendo a Stear

Stear se quedó callado , no reconocía al hombre que tenía frente a el, lo miraba extrañado...

-por que me miras así?... No me digas que te gusto?- preguntó Terry con suma ironía

-por que sabes? ... Los "inventores" no son mi estilo...-tal parecía que gozaba sacar de sus cabales a Stear, no entendía como Albert lo aguantaba o la misma Candy

lo que Stear no sabía era que sólo con las personas que más amaba se mostraba totalmente transparente

Terry y Stear salieron luego de hablar de sus planes para hacerle saber del amor de Stear a Candy,

se dirigieron al hotel en el cual Terry le hizo una última petición a Stear

-Stear quiero que mi estancia aquí la mantengas en secreto , no lo comentes a nadie ... Hasta que todo suceda !- pidió Terry, mientras Stear sólo asentio con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para luego marcharse.

Pasó una semana completa en la que Albert acompañó a Candy todas las noches y a causa de esto descuidando su trabajo

-si ... Ya no puedo controlar a este tipo!-explicaba George por medio del aricular del teléfono

-tranquilo ! El lunes viajare a Nueva york , para arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas!- concluyó algo desilucionado pues esto significaba que tendría que dejar a Candy sola y lo peor en las "garras" de Stear! Pero... Que podía pasar? Sí el ya se le había declarado y Stear aún estaba en desventaja verdad?

Y el domingo por la noche...

dos amigas platicaban en la sala del pequeño departamento

-yo ya estoy bien... Pero Albert insiste en quedarce- respondió Candy haciendo muecas

-ay Candy, no te haz puesto a pensar que tal vez Albert no te deja sola por una razón muy poderosa?- respondió Annie tratando de intrigar a Candy pues ya sabía que Albert estaba enamorado de Candy

-como... Cual?- preguntó Candy nerviosa recordando la noche del beso

-Pues ... No lo se , pero ponte a pensar- respondió Annie burlona

-Candy estas segura que la pizza con salchicha italiana y salami?- preguntó Albert desde el otro extremo del departamento con el teléfono en la mano

-siiiiiii ! Y queso extra!-respondió Candy con una expresión semejante a la de una niña

y después para ponerse sería

-Annie has sabido algo de Stear? Desde que volví a casa no ah vuelto a visitarme...-preguntó con la mirada triste

-No, no eh sabido nada relevante de el, al parecer según Archie , Stear tiene una nueva amistad a la que va y visita casi diariamente por las noches- platicaba Annie sorprendida de lo que ella misma le narraba a su amiga

-amistad?, tú crees que sea una chica?-preguntó Candy sorprendida?

-No lo se, Pero Archie supone que así es... Candy por que te pones así?-preguntó Annie queriendo saber más de la actitud de su amiga

-No sólo es que...me sorprende como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando Paty aún seguía con Stear y todos estábamos juntos- explicó Candy a su amiga, pero claro que ese no era motivo del por que se sentía así... Candy tenía que sincerarse con ella misma algo le estaba pasando y muy grave... Pues el sólo pensar a Stear con alguien más le provocó celos...Y más por que llevaba cerca de una semana sin visitarla.

Annie la sacó de su pensamientos aún sin quedar muy convencida de las explicaciones de está

-ay Candy casi lo olvidaba!... Paty vendrá a visitarnos , al parecer llegará el miércoles- le contaba emocionada

-que? Es verdád? ...no lo puedo creer ...que feliz estoy!- se expresó sinceramente Candy

-si Candy será como en los viejos tiempos, haremos una pijamada e invitaremos a los chicos!-sugirió Annie emocionada.

-niñas! Sin mi ausencia no harán nada de esas cosas y tampoco fiestas señoritas ... La cena ya está servida!- anunció Albert después de que les prohibió en tono de broma hacer pijamadas o fiestas

-y cuando regreses?- preguntó Candy sonriendo picaramente

-ahi sí cambian las cosas!-respondió Albert con una gran sonrisa.

En el departamento de los chicos...

-Stear otra vez vaz a salir?...Annie y yo esperábamos a que convivieras con nosotros unas cuantas horas, además Albert saldrá de viaje y ...- explicaba Archie cuando su hermano que estaba parado en la ventana dándole la espalda se volvió hacia el rápidamente sorprendido para preguntarle

-Albert se va?... Y Candy?-cuestionó

-Candy se quedará y al parecer sola, pero eso sólo será unos cuántos dias por que Paty vendrá a cuidarla- explicó Archie dejando a su hermano helado

-Paty?- preguntó casi en un balbuseo

-la misma- respondió Archie

pero Stear volvió a mirar al la obscuridad de su ventana perdiendose en sus no más gratos recuerdos

-Stear?...Stear?- lo llamó su hermano pero el ya no estaba en la realidad, ya estaba tan lejos como sus recuerdos lo habían llevado y decidió marcharse para reunirse con Annie, Candy y Albert dejandolo en la soledad

**&&&&flash back&&&&.**

_Terry y Stear se habían estado reuniendo parte de la semana en el bar al que fueron por primera vez, Stear nunca había bebido tanto como para desahogarse pero lo hizo, y lo hizo con Terry_

_-a veces quisiera nunca haberla dejado... Todo seguiría igual- hablo Stear_

_- a que te refieres?- preguntó Terry confundido_

_-ella me amaba y yo la deje por quién ni si quiera tiene la menor idea que la amo!- respondió Stear melancolico_

_-No me digas que te estas rindiendo? Y lo peor antes de comenzar!- preguntó Terry con tono de reproche_

_-No es eso sólo que la siento inalcanzable-respondió Stear_

_-hey ... Así es el amor, cuando se está enamorado no importa cuanto o que dejas atras, sólo es parte de la trancision para recibir sin cargas y con lo brazos abiertos a la persona amada... Tal como lo hice yo- respondió Terry, dejando a un Stear sorprendido_

_-es decir que tú dejaste a Susana por Candy?-cuestionó con un toqué de incredulidad_

_-No somos tan diferentes "inventor", yo deje a Susana y tú a la chica "gordita de anteojos"- respondió Terry finalizando en tono de burla_

_-y todo por quién?... Por Candy-Agregó Terry en tono irónico_

_-tienes razón , pero cuéntame Terry que pasó con susana-preguntó Stear_

_-todo pasó una noche... ._

**&&&&flash back Terry&&&&.**

_Terry había subido las escaleras sin tener cuidado de no hacer ruido, cosa que alerto a Susana , haciéndola abrir los ojos impresionadamente, se sentó en la cama y como pudo se estiro para alcanzar la silla de ruedas hasta que logró sentarse en ella, pues se negaba por "pudor" usar una protesis_

_Terry llegó aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas se dirigió al armario y sacó su valija poniéndole sobre la cama, y comenzo a llenarla de ropa que sacaba del mismo armario sin tener cuidado de acomodarla._

_Susana llegó hasta la habitación de Terry y observó la ecena estudiando las intenciones de Terry_

_-te vaz?- preguntó Susana con su voz casi al punto del quiebre_

_-No es obvio?- respondió con una pregunta haciendolo sonar cortante_

_- adónde?, con quién?- preguntó casi al punto de grito, pregunta que Terry se limitó a responder, pues conocía muy bien los chantajes de está, y sabía bien que hacerle caso sólo lo llevaria caer en uno de ellos._

_-responde Terry!... O es que eres un cobarde poco hombre?- Susana volvió a levantar la voz y está vez sabiendo muy bien en que punto golpear, pues lo que más le molestaba a Terry es que hirieran su orgullo de ser un caballero_

_-si, me voy!... A donde?, a buscar a Candy!... Contenta?- respondió irritado_

_- eres un cinico , como te atreves?... Yo soy tú esposa, no puedes marcharte así- respondió Susana_

_-pero no por mucho tiempo- respondió Terry con tranquilidad_

_-que dijiste?-preguntó Susana_

_-no escucharte bien?... quiero el divorcio!... Mi abogado vendrá a buscarte mañana- respondió Terry antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación al salir._

**&&&&fin flasback Terry&&&&.**

_-entonces le pediste el divorcio?-preguntó Stear sorprendido_

_-si- respondió Terry limitándose a decir sólo eso_

_Stear soltó un largo suspiro que captó la atención de Terry_

_-yo no amaba a Susana, pero tú alguna vez amaste a Paty?-preguntó Terry_

_Stear volvió a suspirar perdiendo la mirada_

_-ella fue muy espesial , siempre, hasta el último momento, la forma en que termine con ella no fue la mejor le rompí el corazón, no tuve el valor de decirle por que,haría pero estoy seguro que ella lo sabía... Pero alguna vez si le correspondi - respondió Stear_

_-y que pasó?- preguntó Terry_

_-Candy desde niña fue nuestra amiga, y mi relación con ella siempre fue así, de amistad, Crecimos por decirlo así muy cercanos, Archie y yo siempre nos sentimos atraídos por ella , pero por Anthony nunca nos declaramos, después Anthony Falleció y por respeto decidimos esperar más tiempo, pero entonces Annie y Paty aparecieron en nuestras vidas y tú en la de Candy y nuestros sentimientos tuvieron que esperar nuevamente, cuando Candy se quedó sola otra vez , Archie se encontraba muy enamorado de Annie y Albert... La verdad no lo se pero estaba de viaje, y yo al verla tan frágil e indefensa me acerque más a ella y volví a recordar el por que mi atracción por ella, pasaba muchas horas con ella veces en compañía de Paty o Annie pero las veces que no, compartíamos momentos muy gratos y poco a poco fue sacando a Paty de mi corazón sin proponerselo , su sonrisa!- suspiro cerrando los ojos- bastaba una sonrisa para ser feliz todo el día, y la necesidad de verla se volvía cada vez más grande , contaba las horas para verla y estrecharla en mis brazos y tristemente Paty fue saliendo de mi vida y de mi corazón y creo que de ahí viene mi temor de decirle a Candy sobre mis sentimientos, siento que esto lastimaria más a Paty- concluyó soltando el aire para mirar melancolicamente reloj del bar._

**&&&&Fin flas back&&&&.**

Stear se llevó las manos a la cabeza en que aprietos se iba a meter, está era una oportunidad para acercarse a Candy y actuar, pero con Paty cerca?, soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en el borde de su cama a meditar que era lo que iba a hacer.

Terry sabía que está noche se encontraría sólo, pues a quién había sido su compañero de copas por dias , hoy se había negado, salió de su habitación de hotel después de decidirse que hacer , y al bajar al lobby el encargado lo llamó

, su señora esposa hoy llegó de Escocia , y pidió la habitación que está junto a la suya, también me pidió entregarle este sobre- le hablo el encargado

Terry estaba sorprendido, como es que lo había encontrado tan pronto?, que queria? y casi le arrebata el sobre al encargado, lo abre con urgencia y comienza a leer:

**_" A mi querido esposo_**

**_Terry creiste que te librerias de mi?, pues creeme que no será tan facil, me enteré por ahí que tú Candy ya está con alguien más, no te preocupes cielo, yo estaré aquí para consolarte cuando esa mujerzuela te mande por un caño._**

**_siempre y por siempre tú esposa:_**

**_Susana Marlow_**

**_pd. Tomé la habitación seguida a la tuya por sí una de estas noches frías necesitás calor. "_**

-maldita!- Terry apreto los labios entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la hoja

salió como alma que lleva el mismisimo diablo , adónde? aún no lo sabía lo que sí quería era estar muy lejos de ahí y respirar el mismo aire que la "maldita" esa.

-jajajajaja , te lo dije Susy, nuestro plan no iba fallar- hablaba Elisa con dificultad por la risa que le había causado ver a Terry así.

-me las pagará, pagará una a una todas la humillaciones- susana hablaba mientras Elisa la miraba complacida de ver todo el odio que estaba generando contra el

-bueno querida me voy- respondió Elisa dirigiéndose a la salida

-tan pronto?... - preguntó Susana

-si , tengo otras cosas que hacer- se despidió con una Sonrisa maliciosa

Archie acababa de llegar al apartamento de Candy tocó la puerta y Albert se levantó del comedor a abrir.

-debe ser Archie!- exclamo emocionada Annie

-y tú crees que Stear venga con el?- preguntó Candy con entusiasmo, lo que hizo llamar la atención de Albert y volteó a verla algo extrañado, para luego abrir la puerta y terminar con las esperanzas de Candy.

-viene sólo-Candy murmuro tristemente al ver que era sólo Archie quién se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta

-amor Stear no te acompañó? -preguntó Annie

-No, al parecer tenía otras cosas que hacer- respondió tratando de disculpar a su hermano

Archie se incorporó a ellos, Albert ya había puesto un lugar más en la mesa, hablaron y rieron, recordaron los viejos tiempos, algunos buenos , otros malos y la noche comenzó a hacerse más negra hasta que el cansancio los venció.

Annie y Archie yacia abrazados en una colchoneta el piso de la sala.

Candy , miraba al exterior en la obscuridad de su habitación parada en la ventana, mientras Albert seguía en sentado en el comedor trabajando con unos asuntos laborales.

Terry después de abandonar el hotel , había decidido ir a el "bar" de siempre donde se encontro con lo más despreciable que pudo haberse encontrado.

-hola... Terry , ser soltero te sienta muy bien, te hace ver más apuesto!-saludaba la chica mientras le acariciaba el rostro, hecho que le molestaba a Terry...

Por otro lado Stear estaba sumido en la melancolía , decidió salir de departamento, pensó tal vez en ir y aparecerse por ahí en el departamento de Candy pero se arrepintió , decidió dar un paseo hasta llegar aún parque público y se sentó en una banca, cuando de pronto vio pasar a una chica rubia de larga cabellera, la chica caminaba a paso moderado y se eacuchaba sollozar

-está llorando- se dijo así mismo

y la siguió con la mirada, era imposible no sentirse extrañado, que hacia una chica sola tan tarde sola? Y además llorando. Stear se puso de pie no lo pudo evitar,

la chica entre tanto sollozo y lágrimas sin querer se trompezo y cayó al suelo

-cuidado!- alzó la voz Stear y se apresuró hasta acercarse a ella

-te encuentras bien?- preguntó Stear y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, la chica inmediatamente giro la vista hacia el y no muy convencida aceptó la ayuda

-te pareces tanto a...- solo alcanzo a decir sorpendido

continuara...

**_Ahora si nenas lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo un mini cap. jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado al 100% y si no haganmelo saber como se los pedi antes, se acercan muchas pero muchas sorpresas para los protagonistas de esta historia, sobretodo para Stear asi que al pendiente , espero no haberla hecho bolas es lo que menos quiero!_**

**tratare de publicar el jueves asi que hasta entonces nos leemos.. las quiero!**

**ahora si lo mas importante y lo que mas disfruto hacer... un espesial agradecimiento a:**

**Karina Grandchester:** _karina mil gracias por tu cometario es muy importante para mi, ya se que es raro que Stear no este con Paty pero pienso que debimos de darle una oportunidad no? aunque se la pongamos dificil pero una oportunidad... jeje saluditos hermosa , que estes super bien!_

**Cami love:** _ay Cami sorry por dejarte asi , pero aqui esta el sig. capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo , este tambien esta peke , pero en este vamos a entender mas sobre nuestros protagonistas!, besitos y un abrazo linda._

** Camila Andley:**_ hola! que gusto leerte de nuevo por aca, mil gracias amiguita por darme la oportunidad , y por estar siguiendo las actualizaciones capitulo tras capitulo me hace muy feliz saberlo y tambien me llena de motivacion, y si Terry tiene complejo de ser el unico refresco del planeta( bueno ni tanto , es que esta guapisimo), pero se va a dar cuenta de muchas cosas y tal vez sus intenciones se pongan en duda, espero no seguir confundiendote, ya veras que todo se va aclarar muy pronto!_

**Paolau2:**_ hola! que gusto leerte de nuevo! ya se todos son guapisimos! y Candy la tendra dificil pero muy dificil, se avecinan muchas cosa para ella y para los chicos, gracias por leerme nena, espero este cap tambien haya sido de tu agrado!, y pues Archie no cantaba tan bien jejeje._

**_Cuidense mucho niñas y un abrazo y un beso en general a todos y sobre a todo a todos las y los lectores anonimos que tampoco me olvido de ustedes, y nuevamente los invito a dejar su comentario por que su opinion es super mega importante._**


	7. Chapter 7

*** A D V E R T E N C I A ***

_**Este capítulo contiene situaciones no aptas para menores de edad, que podría resultar ofensivo para el público, sí este es tú caso abstente de leer.**_

**"G R A C I A S"**

_**Ahora sí niñas mías a leer se ah dicho !, una gran disculpa por no haber publicado el día de ayer, no me fue posible por causa de fuerza mayor, pero aquí estoy dejandoles un capítulo más largo, confiando que este siga siendo de su interés.**_

_**Gracias!**_

**C A P I T U L O 7**

Candy miraba por la ventana como sí a lo lejos lo pudiera distinguir a Stear, movía la cabeza en señal de reprobación

-aaay Candy!, que te pasa cabeza dura!- se reprochaba a ella misma

-que pasará contigo Stear, por que no vienes?- se preguntaba mientras se abrazaba con sus propios brazos, soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la cama y se recosto y otra vez ...

-que pasa contigo Stear?.. Ayyyy!- haciendo berrinche como niña pequeña

-pasa algo Candy?-cuestionó Albert desde la puerta sorprendiendo a Candy en sus rabietas

-Albert...- Candy bajo la mirada

Albert se acercó hasta donde estaba ella

-que pasa Candy?, por que tienes esa carita tan triste?- preguntó Albert mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

Candy ya no pudo más y al fin soltó lo que la tenía tan triste

-por que Stear no ah venido a visitarme?, que pasa Albert?, hice algo mal?- preguntó Candy con los ojos aguados

Albert sintió una punzada en su corazón, lo que más detestaba en la vida era ver a Candy triste y sin duda ahora lo estaba viendo y más por que no sólo estaba triste sí no estaba triste por Stear!.

-No pasa nada Candy, tal vez sólo este muy ocupado, ya vendrá- Albert tuvo que mentir, no podía decirle que Stear no se aparecía por ahí a causa de el.

-me lo prometes?-Diciendo estas palabras Candy rompió en llanto para luego abrazarse fuertemente a Albert.

-tranquila Candy no te pongas así, tienes que estar tranquila, sí no me voy a preocupar de más y pospondre el viaje- respondió Albert con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla

Candy se limpio las lágrimas y sonrio

-tienes razón!, ya no voy a llorar!- sonrio calidamente regalandole a Albert la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Terry en el bar...

-que es lo que quieres Elisa?... Algo así me imaginaba... Fuiste tú la que planeó todo cierto?- preguntó Terry con una mirada furiosa

-Nooo! Mi queridisimo Terry, no fui yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, jamás haría lo contrario sí lo que busco es acercarme a ti- respondió Elisa con una voz chillante tratando de sonar sensual.

Pero fallando en el intento

-jamás estaría con una mujerzuela como tú... Me das asco!- respondió Terry irritado

-Terry, Terry, Terry, mi queridisimo Terry, donde quedaron tus modales con una dama?- preguntó Elisa reprochando tratando de sonar sin la menor importancia a su comentario

Terry sonrio de medio lado al escuchar el comentario de está

-tu lo haz dicho Elisa, con una dama! Y yo aquí no veo ninguna!- respondió Terry burlon

-grosero!, nunca vaz cambiar!... Pero no importa tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso, la soledad te a amargado un poco, y yo puedo hacer algo por ti- respondió Elisa suavisando su tono de voz y al mismo tiempo paseándose tras la silla donde estaba Terry para poner sus manos en los hombros de este y plasmar un beso en su mejilla.

-que dices eh?- preguntó Elisa incitandolo a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

-digo que mil veces prefiero dormir junto a un animal baboso y rastrero que contigo!- respondió agresivo al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca para decirle

-déja de molestarme mujerzuela!- Elisa lo miraba perpleja y sonrojada, la había puesto en vergüenza frente a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, nunca nadie la había tratado así.

-sueltame bruto!- grito con un leve quejido

Terry abandonó el lugar dirigiéndose al hotel con un mal sabor de boca.

Mientras tanto Stear ...

Te parecés tanto a ...- alcanzó a decir sorprendido.

La chica volteó a ver la protesis de su pierna tratando de taparla con la su falda larga

-no me parezco... soy Susana- respondió amargamente

Stear la tomó de la mano y se puso en cuclillas para ligeramente tomarla por la cintura y ayudarla a levantar pero...

-déjame!, no necesito tú lástima, yo se que tú eres amigo de esa!-Susana respondió muy exaltada

-lo siento, yo no queria incomodarte, sólo quería ayudarte-respondió Stear algo apenado.

Susana despues de muchos intentos y con gran esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie

-No necesito tú lástima escucha bien!, y dile a esa golfa de tú amiga, que Terry es mi esposo y jamás lo dejaré ir, jamás!-respondió agresivamente y apresurando el paso tanto como su protesis se lo permitía para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí dejando a un Stear desconcertado.

Susana iba aún derramando lágrimas y preguntándose por que la vida se había ensañado así con ella, por que de ese accidente? Y despues un matrimonio donde no había amor mutuo y ahora a la que llamaba su "amiga" tratando de seduccir a su aún esposo.

**&&&&flasback&&&&.**

_La actitud de Elisa le había parecido de lo más extraña a Susana, por lo menos ella esperaba charlar un rato y reírse del mal momento que le habían hecho pasar a Terry, pero fue todo lo contrario._

_Susana pensó en subir a su habitación para quitarse la protesis pues se había visto obligada a usarla para más agilidad durante el viaje, pero los recuerdos de una Elisa enamorada de su marido, la asaltaron y decidió en ir tras Elisa, tomó un taxi con el que siguió a Elisa hasta que está se detuvo en un bar,bajo del auto pagandole al chófer y se encamino hasta la puerta del lugar, entró y buscó desesperada a su "amiga" con la mirada y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella besándo la mejilla de Terry sugestivamente_

_sintió una enorme rabia por la traición de su supuesta amiga saliendo del lugar envuelta en lágrimas e impotencia y coraje._

**&&&&fin flasback &&&&.**

Las horas habían transcurrido rápido en el departamento de Candy., Ya era lunes aún no salía el sol pero Albert tenía que madrugar para ir al aeropuerto,

el despertado comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo sus sueños, Albert abrió los ojos rápidamente y estiro su brazo para alcanzar la alarma y apagarla, no quería despertar a Candy ni tampoco quería deshacer el momento del que estaba disfrutando, pues Candy se había quedado dormida abrazandolo y con su cabeza en su pecho, acarcio los rízos de Candy y le beso en la frente, la contempló por un largo rato, imaginado como sería despertar con ella todas la mañanas que le quedaban en el resto de su vida, sonrio y pensó para sí mismo

-cuando regresé de mi viaje te pediré ser mi novia y tal vez hasta mi esposa-

miro al reloj y maldiciendo la hora por robarle tiempo y tener que separarse de ella., con mucho cuidado la acomodó en su almohada y la cubrió bien para que no pasará frío y se levantó de la cama, fue directo a la ducha tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y sacó su valija de la habitación que ya había preparado desde el día anterior, y con su abrigo en el brazo se dirigió a la sala donde estaban Annie y Archie, este último sintió los pasos de Albert despertandose

-te vaz ya?- preguntó aún adormilado

-si, necesito llegar lo antes posible- respondió hablando en voz baja

-te llevó?- preguntó Archie

-No, tomaré un Taxi- respondió Albert

-No, por favor deja que te llevé, despertare a Annie y la dejaré en su departamento- respondió Archie insistiendo.

-mmmhh, pero despues Candy se quedará sola...- respondió Albert

-regresamos más tarde, tal vez antes que despierte, no te preocupes- respondió Archie

-está bien-respondió Albert

Archie se dispuso a despertar a Annie con mucho cuidado de no asustarala, y le explicó los planes, Annie se levantó , y despues de que Annie y Archie se asearon , salieron los tres del departamento de Candy.

Mientras tanto...

Stear se había quedado parado viendo como se alejaba Susana y pensando

-habrá venido a buscar a Terry?- se preguntó a el mismo, se dio la media vuelta metiendo sus manos a su abrigo para disponerse a volver al departamento.

Albert iba muy callado en el auto con Archie y Annie, pensando en Candy, despues de aquel beso no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Notando Archie la seriedad de su tío se aventuro a preguntar

-pasa algo Albert?-preguntó Archie

-No es nada, sólo que me preocupa dejar sola a Candy, y más con tanto loco que anda suelto- respondió con suma seriedad

-te refieres a Neal y Elisa?... O a?-preguntó Archie sin terminar la frase y soltando una risilla

Albert sonrio de medio lado

-si también me refiero a el- confesó Albert

-vamos Albert, no te aflijas, Stear tiene una semana sin visitar a Candy , y por lo que veo tal vez sus sentimientos hacia ella ya hayan cambiado.

Albert carraspeo la garganta echando miradas fulminantes a su sobrino para luego voltear a ver a Annie tratando de decirle que no debía hablar frente a ella de ese asunto

-jajajaja, lo que ustedes sienten por ella no es un secreto Albert- respondió Archie a carcajadas

-oh! Sí claro!, gracias por guardar el secreto- respondió Albert en tono irónico

cosa que hizo reír a Annie

-No te preocupes Albert, guardare tú secreto- respondió Annie

-gracias Annie-respondió Albert

al fin terminaron el recorrido dejando a Albert en su destino, dirigiéndose ellos al departamento de Annie.

Candy comenzó a sentir frío y no es que la temperatura hubiese decendido de más, sí no que el cuerpo que le brindaba calor en su cama , ya no estaba, trato de palpar con su mano a Albert pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y ya comenzaba amanecer , se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba ahí, se enderezo buscando por toda la habitación con la esperanza que anduviera por ahí pero nada, suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama para luego abrazar la almohada en la que había dormido Albert, aspiró su aroma pegando su nariz en ella y la abrazo mas fuerte, y dio un largo suspiro para despues murmurar

-Albert... Te voy a extrañar- .

Stear estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del departamento cuando su celular comenzo a sonar

-hola?- respondió Stear

-siento haberte despertado Stear-hablo Archie

-ya estaba despierto , no te preocupes-respondió sin muchos ánimos

-que bien!, oye necesito un favor...-respondió Archie

-si?...cual?-respondió nuevamente sin ánimos

-puedes o no?- preguntó Archie

-está bien, de que se trata?... De que apuro debo de sacarte está vez-preguntó Stear

-No,no,no no se trata de nada de eso, sucede que Albert ya partió hacia Nueva York, y le prometimos a Albert que regresariamos con Candy pero Annie no se siente bien-explicó Archie

- está bien, y que quieres que haga?- preguntó esperando que no le pidiera que fuera al departamento de Candy

-necesito que vallas al departamento de Candy- respondió Archie.

-Por todos lo cielos, por que me pide eso?-pensó para sí mismo Stear

-está bien-respondió Stear resignado finalizando la llamada.

Ya sin mas remedio que hacer Stear se marchó hacia el departamento de Candy.

Candy ya se había puesto en pie, le daba algo de nostalgia encontrar el departamento vacío aunque ya hubiera estado acostumbrada a la soledad,

se levantó y tomó una ducha para despues hacer su cama y se dirigió a la cocina para encender la cafetera., de pronto el timbre sonó y extrañada se dirigió a abrir.

Stear estaba tras la puerta del departamento de Candy esperando a que respondiera a su llamado un tanto nervioso

-que le diré?, tengo casi una semana sin verla!- se decía así mismo

-actúa natural Stear es... Sólo Candy...- y enseguida de esto la puerta se abrió haciendo sobresaltar a Stear

-ho..la... Candy-saludo Stear levantando su mano haciendo la señal de hola.

-que estoy haciendo pero que estúpido me vi-pensó para sí mismo Stear

-Stear!-grito emocionada arrojandose a sus brazos

-pasa!, por favor...Un momento... Por que no habías venido a visitarme?-preguntó la chica con un tono de reproche

-verás Candy ... Yo ... Eh estado algo ocupado- respondió Stear algo nervioso

-si ya veo-Candy respondió algo desganada.

-gustas café o te?-preguntó la rubia

-café está bien-respondió Stear más tranquilo.

Stear que aún estaba parado cerca de la puerta se deshizo de su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse mentalmente

-tranquilo Stear es sólo una chica- se decía así mismo Stear

-si una chica pero...que chica!-pero su mente lo traicionaba, y llevándose las manos a la frente reprimiendose y evitando voltear a ver a Candy mientras se dirigía a la cocina , Stear trago saliva y dio unos cuántos pasos a la sala y se sentó., de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, Stear sacó su celular para ver quién era, en un principio pensó que sería Archie pero al ver número desconocido se extrañó.

-quién podrá ser?-se preguntó para sí mismo y se decidió a responder

-si hola?

-buen día "inventor"- le saludaron del otro lado del aricular

-Te...Te...- tartamudeo

y Candy se asomó desde la cocina

-quieres Té ? Stear, no me habías pedido café?-preguntó Candy al escuchar tartamudear a Stear.

-No, Candy, que sea café por favor- respondió Stear haciéndole señas que estaba hablando por teléfono

-ay pensé que me decías a mi- sonrio sacando la lengua.

Terry al escuchar su voz sintió que su corazón latia a mil por hora

-estas con ella?, por eso no quisiste verme anoche?- preguntó Terry

-vamos, no te comportes como una novia celosa!- respondió Stear, pero de repente se escuchó un estruendo

Candy al escuchar lo de "novia celosa" no pudo evitar dejar caer la taza que tenía en sus manos por la sorpresa

Stear al escuchar el ruido se puso de pie de inmediato

-tengo que colgar , más tarde hablamos- finalizando la llamada.

Se dirigió a pasos grandes hacia la cocina

-Candy te encuentras bien?- preguntó alarmado

-No es nada sólo se me resbaló, es todo- respondió Candy que ya estaba en cuclillas levantando los pedazos de la taza

-déjame ayudarte- respondió con una linda sonrisa y poniéndose en cuclillas también

Candy volteó a verlo y sonrio algo nerviosa y se decía así misma

-tiene novia!... tiene novia!, y por eso no pudo visitarme- por la distracción de Candy sin querer se rasgo el dedo índice con un vidrio

-aush!, me corte!-dijo Candy levantándose - a ver déjame ver -dijo Stear poniéndose de pie y tomado la mano de Candy para ver la pequeña herida,

-No es nada Stear- respondió Candy

pero Stear ignoro el comentario y la llevó hasta el comedor y la sentó el la tabla de la mesa como sí fuese una niña pequeña

-hay que limpiar la herida Candy-respondió muy seriamente Stear

-hey! Aquí yo soy la enfermera!-respondió Candy en tono burlon

-si, pero una enfermera que se enferma mucho!- respondió con una sonrisa

-Stear!-respondió Candy

-espera traeré alcohol y unas banditas-dirigiéndose hacia el botiquin que estaba en la cocina regresando enseguida

-veamos- se decía al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas

mientras Candy lo veía embelesada se veía tan lindo pensaba Candy

y sin despegar la vista de sus ojos hasta que Stear virtio un poco de alcohol en la herida sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos

-aush!... Uff ... Como arde- moviendo la mano

-lo siento Candy, pero tenía que desinfectar la herida- respondió Stear al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bandita

-listo!- exclamo Stear orgulloso de su trabajo

-gra...cias- pronunció Candy algo nerviosa

-que pasa Candy-le cuestionó Stear

-tus gafas!- respondió Candy

-que tienen mis gafas-preguntó extrañado mientras se las quitaba para observar que tenían de extraño, pero al no encontrar las comenzo a acomodar para ponérselas de vuelta pero la mano de Candy lo impidió

Candy lo miraba como sí hubiese sido la primera vez

-eres muy apuesto Stear... Lo sabías?- pronunció Candy en susurro mientras posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Stear , Stear se quedó estático mientras Candy acarcio su labios con sus dedos y cuando estaba a punto de acercar sus labios a los labios de Stear...

De nuevo sonó el móvil! Para la mala suerte de Stear

-Stear bajo la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente y lamentandose... Que digo lamentandose maldicendo la maldita hora en la que se le ocurrió al insenzato ese marcar!

Candy se quedó sin palabras mordiendose el labio inferior pensando quién podría ser la persona que le marcaba a Stear con insistencia, tal vez su novia?

-tengo que responder-murmuro Stear

Candy sonrio apenada

-si adelante, iré a preparar el café- respondió mientras se bajaba de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina.

-si?... Otra vez tú?-preguntó Stear con un poco de fastidió al reconocer la voz

-siento interrumpir, pero no devolviste la llamada- respondió Terry con un poco de ironía al decir lo siento

-si, disculpa- respondió Stear

-que estabas haciendo con Candy?-preguntó directamente

-nada sólo... Espera un momento , como sabes que estoy con... Acaso me estas espiando ? -preguntó Stear intrigado

-ay por favor "inventor", no se necesita ser un genio para adivinar de quién es la voz que escuché mientras hablábamos.

-si ya veo que no se necesita se un genio-respondió con ironía

-cuidado con lo que dices Alistear Cornwell-respondió Terry sonando amenazante

-me estas amenazando?-preguntó Stear con fastidió

-No, sólo una advertencia... Será mejor que no te pases de listo y no intentes ir más lejos con ella de lo que habíamos acordado- respondió Terry

-por favor!... Suenas como una niña chiflada y celosa- respondió Stear

-además no estoy seguro de hacer lo que dices, me parece que es poco románico y demaciado directo- agregó Stear

-jajajaja... vamos Stear no seas cobarde y diselo, para que salgas inmediatamente de ahí, por que sí no sales de ese departamento te juro... Te juro... Que Te...- respondió Terry pasando de la risa a una rabia incontenible

-me juras que?- preguntó Stear retandolo

-te partire la cara cuando te tenga enfrente

-ja!... Está bien , despues hablamos nena, y no seas celosa-finalizó Stear la conversación burlandose de Terry y sus celos

alcanzando Candy escuchar está última parte de la conversación y quedando verdaderamente convencida que Alistear Cornwell tenía novia, y lo peor no se lo había mencionado.

Candy entregó la taza de café con poca gentileza a Stear.

Stear extrañado por la reacción de está le preguntó

-pasa algo Candy-

-No- respondió con una sonrisa fingida y clavandole la mirada

Stear enarco ambas cejas mucho más extrañado de lo que estaba

-y a está que mosca le pico?-pensó a sus adentros, mirándola incredulo

-por que me miras así?-preguntó Candy

Stear no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de Candy, que rayos le estaba pasando?, primero casi lo besa y ahora lo miraba con coraje?, pero por que?

-quién entiende a las mujeres!-pensó para sí mismo pero sin querer lo dijo en voz alta y Candy escuchando

-que dijiste Stear que no te escuché?-preguntó Candy con suma seriedad y en tono de indignación

-yo?-respondió Stear tratando de hacerse el desentendido

-Alistear Cornwell !, no me mientas!-respondió Candy alzando la voz

-que sucede Candy, por que tú cambio de ánimo?, hice algo mal?-preguntó Stear con un poco de miedo a la reacción de Candy, pues ya no sabía de que manera iba a reaccionar

-y todavía lo preguntas Alistear?-respondió Candy entrecerrando los ojos

-Pues... Algo muy malo debe ser para que me llámes por Alistear- respondió nervioso

-uyyyy! Contigo no se puede!, no estoy bromeando!-respondió Candy mientras hacia rabietas y apretaba los puños haciéndola ver graciosa

-Candy no se de que me hablas en verdad!-respondió Stear tratando de tranquilizarla

pero Candy se levantó del sillón de donde estabas sentada para al fin soltar lo que le molestaba

-por que no me dijiste que tenías novia?-

preguntó Candy en un tono de desilucion Stear casi se ahoga con el trágo de café, y poniéndose completamente rojo

-cof , cof, cof- tosia Stear por la sensación de atragantamiento que le había quedado

-Stear estas bien?-preguntó Candy asustada dándole palamaditas en la espalda

-si, no te preocupes-apenas y pudo responder

-discúlpame por ser tan incenzata-se disculpo Candy

-está bien Candy... Pero...-pero Candy lo interrumpió

-No Stear no tienes que darme explicaciones, la verdad no debería ser asunto mío, pero es que ... No se que me pasó, hemos sido como hermanos...-Candy hablaba y hablaba tratándose de disculparse por su comportamiento, pero la última palabra que Stear alcanzó a escuchar fue "hermanos" para despues perderse en sus pensamientos

-ella me ve como su hermano...-pensó para sí mismo.

-Stear!, Stear!, steaaaar!- grito Candy

Stear volvió a la realidad

-eh?- murmuro Stear

-me estas escuchando?-preguntó Candy

-si...si, lo siento Candy, de pronto yo recordé que... tengo algo que hacer, podría volver más tarde?- se levantó mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa y se dirigía al perchero por su abrigo

-si , está bien, aquí te esperare- respondió Candy mirándolo extrañada, que le sucedía a Stear? acaso ya no eran tan amigos como antes? Pero cuando comenzó a suceder? Se preguntaba mientras lo miraba irse.

Y despues de cerrar la puerta

-que te sucede Stear?-se preguntaba en voz alta mientras se recargo en la puerta.

Stear necesitaba tomar aire, no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, como era posible que en toda la vida que llevaban de conocerse no se hubiera dado cuenta que el trato que el le daba a ella no era el de una simple "hermana".

Sentía una gran impotencia!, tenía ganas de gritarle su amor y ella lo callo con la palabra " hermanos", ahora como le diría lo que sentía, pensó en devolverse, pero otra vez su miedo lo detuvo, Candy miraba por la ventana, y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Stear, que caminaba a dirección a la puerta de la entrada del edificio decidido a entrar y de repente se regresaba.

-que te pasa Stear?-preguntó para sí misma-te desconozco-murmuro

al fin Stear se marchó despues de tanto debatir con el mismo.

Mientras tanto.

Annie y archie en el departamento de ella

-ya te sientes mejor?preguntó Archie

-si-respondió Annie con el semblante algo pálido acostada en la cama

-deberías ir a ver a un médico-sugirió Archie

-No lo creo, estoy bien, creo que cene mucho anoche y no me cayó del todo bien-respondió Annie

-estas segura?-preguntó Archie no muy convencido

-si, las nauseas ya pasaron- respondió con una sonrisa

-Stear está con Candy?-preguntó Annie

-se supone que así debe de ser-respondió Archie

-No crees que deberías marcarle para estar seguros?- sugirió Annie

-tienes razón- respondió Archie

Archie marco al cel de Stear pero este era enviado a buzón.

-al parecer lo trae apagado, para que nadie lo moleste al jovencito-hablo renegando

-tranquilo, tal vez este muy "ocupado "-respondió Annie dejado escapar una risilla picara

-si tal vez-hablo resoplando

-tal vez tú y yo... Podríamos "ocuparnos" no crees?-respondió sonando seductor y acercándose a Annie para besarla y besarle el cuello

-Archie... No te ofendas... Pero tú perfume me causa...-apenas y alcanzó a decir eso y se levantó de la cama como resorte para correr al cuarto de baño y...ustedes ya sabrán, pobre Annie el aroma de Archie le había causado unas nauseas terribles.

-acaso mi aroma es tan desagradable?... Mi locion nunca le había provocado nauseas... Espera un momento!...Annie cuando fue la última vez que te vino la...-se preguntó sí su locion era tan maloliente para despues correr tras ella al cuarto de baño y preguntarle lo que se estaba imaginando.

Archie no era el único que marcaba a Stear al celular

-maldición!, que rayos pasa contigo "inventor", por que demonios no respondes?-cuestionaba enojado

-que demonios estas haciendo con Candy?, por que no quieres que te molesten?-y otra vez Terry se atormentaba pensando lo peor.

-No puedo más, tengo que ir a su departamento!-Terry salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su cuarto de hotel pero al cerrar la puerta, se encontró con Susana.

-Terry podemos hablar?-preguntó serenamente Susana

-ahora no!, tengo cosas que hacer

-Terry!, por favor- insistió tomandolo del brazo brindandole una mirada suplicante

entonces Terry no se pudo negar.

-está bien Susana-respondió sin tener más remedio.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York

Albert era recibido por George en el aeropuerto...

-que gusto volver a verlo -saludo a su viejo amigo y también jefe

-George , pero que gusto verte!- lo saludo estrechando su mano para despues dar un un ligero abrazo y palmear su espalda

-hola, william...- lo saludo una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos amielados

-karen!-sólo alcanzó a murmurar casi atonito

-insistió en venir, y pues no me pude negar despues de todo-intentó disculparse George

Albert quería saludarla pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba estaba congelado en sus recuerdos.

**&&&&flasback&&&&**

_despues de asistir a una presentación de Terry , para ser más exacto la puesta en ecena de "Romeo y Julieta" ..._

_-Estuviste maravilloso Terry, estoy seguro que Candy estaría muy orgullosa de ti-saludo a su amigo felicitandolo por su gran actuación_

_-gracias Albert- respondió cortante, pues la chica que acababa de llegar junto a ellos ponía de mal humor al castaño_

_-No nos presentaras Terry?-preguntó la chica_

_-si, Albert ella es karen, la actriz principal de la obra... Karen el es mi mejor amigo William Albert Andrey- los presentó sin muchas ganas_

_-mucho gusto karen, puedo llamarla así?-preguntó galantemente Albert_

_-pero por favor!-respondió Karen_

_-ahi va de nuevo!- pensó para sí mismo,_

_-dios los hizo y el diablo los junto!...que ironía!-pensó en voz alta_

_-disculpa Terry, decías algo?-preguntó en tono burlon fingiendo no haber escuchado nada_

_-No, no eh dicho nada Karen!, los dejó para que se conozcan más!- se despidió enfatizando la palabra más._

_-espero y acepte mi invitación a cenar mañana por la noche-le pidio galantemente Albert una cita a la chica_

_-espero entienda mi atrevimiento pero mi estancia aquí no la podré prolongar más de tres dias y yo quisiera que me permitiera conocerla mejor-explicó Albert sacando sus mejores cartas en el juego de la seducción_

_-será un placer-respondió Karen con coqueteria_

_-bien entonces es una cita!-sonrio Albert_

_-si, pase por mi a está dirección, es el hotel donde me hospedo-respondió Karen entregando un papel con la dirección_

_-a las ocho está bien?-preguntó Albert_

_-me parece bien-respondió Karen mientras Albert la tomaba de la mano para besarla y despedirse._

_Al despedirse de ella volvió con Terry_

_-terminaste?-respondió en tono de reproche_

_-Terry sucede algo?, Nooo !... No me digas que ella Te..- preguntó asombrado queriendo encontrar la razón del disgusto de Terry._

_-Noooo!, Dios me libre!, sólo que no me agrada del todo-respondió haciendo muecas_

_-jajajaja, vamos Terry no puede ser tan mala-respondió Albert_

_-yo nunca dije que lo fuera, sólo es que se dicen algunas cosas de ella-respondió Terry_

_-ah sí?, como cuales?-preguntó intrigado_

_-Pues... Antes que nada soy un caballero, y los caballeros nunca hablamos de una dama-respondió Terry en tono sarcastico_

_-jajajaja, por favor Terry , que cosas se podrían decir de ella?, simplemente es hermosa!-respondió Albert en tono divertido_

_-como tú digas, sólo no digas que no te lo advertí...-respondió Terry concluyendo para cerrar el tema y dirigirse a la barra de bar y platicar sobre "cosas de hombres"_

_Albert estaba impaciente por que llegara la hora, ya había tomado la ducha y había cepillado sus largos cabellos rubios, se afeito y se puso locion, al marcar el reloj las 7:30pm salió de su hotel, para dirigirse donde Karen se hospedaba_

_Cuando llegó la chica ya estaba,en el lobby del hotel esperándolo algo impaciente_

_-disculpa el retraso, tenías tiempo esperándome?- preguntó algo apenado_

_-toda una vida-respondió Karen con una sonrisa entrelazado su brazo al de Albert para dirigirse al restaurante italiano donde había hecho Albert previamente una reservación,_

_la plática fue muy amena desde que se sentaron a la mesa, aún no entendía el por que de las advertencias de Terry, era una chica muy culta, y de amplio criterio, cualquier tema podía ser tocado con toda naturalidad sin que ella se incomodara, casi tanto como ..._

_-Candy- dejó escapar su nombre en voz alta_

_-Candy?, quién es ella-preguntó intrigada_

_Albert sonrio ilusionado_

_-me creeras sí te digo que tengo una hija que tiene casi tú edad?- preguntó Albert con una sonrisa en los labio_

_-quieres poner en juego mi intelecto?-preguntó Karen sin molestarse pero con un toqué de incredulidad_

_-No, nada de eso- respondió Albert_

_-William sí te incómoda hablar de ella por que es algún viejo amor, lo entendere perfectamente-respondió Karen sin molestarse_

_-es verdad lo que te digo Karen, ella es mi hija adoptiva-respondió Albert_

_-oh! Ya entiendo!... Entonces te hisiste cargo de ella cuando apenas era un jovencito-respondió Karen_

_-así es-respondió Albert._

_Así continuaron charlando sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que decidieron marcharse._

_-Nos vamos Karen?-preguntó Albert mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie_

_-que educado eres William, hoy en día escasean los hombres como tú-respondió sonrojandose_

_a lo que Albert respondió_

_-y las mujeres tan hermosas como tú también escacean-haciendo que Karen se sonrojara aún más._

_Salieron del lugar tomados de las manos..._

_-prefiero caminar un rato antes de ir al hotel-propuso Karen_

_-me parece perfecto-correspondió Albert_

_Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a una área de descanso y se sentaron en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol , sólo con la luna y las estrellas de testigos_

_-Karen yo-_

_-william yo-_

_dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando una risa nerviosa en ambos_

_-dime Karen?- preguntó Albert cediendole el lugar para hablar primero_

_-estaba pensando que hace tiempo no me divertía como hoy-respondió con una sonrisa, y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos_

_-sabes?, yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo-respondio para luego tomar sus manos entre las suyas._

_-Karen... Me gustas-confesó casi en un susurro provocando que la chica se sonrojara y dejandola muda, cosa que le pareció extrañó en ella, pues en todos los temas más bochornosos que habían tocado en la velada no se había apenado, y ahora con una confesión así se quedaba muda!_

_-dije algo que no debía?-preguntó Albert apenado_

_pero Karen no respondió y rodeo el cuello de Albert con su brazos para fundirse con el en un beso, un beso cálido apasionado, entregado , como nunca antes lo habían besado, había provocado erizar su piel, en un beso decía más que mil palabras, y para ser sinceros Albert se había sorprendido de la iniciativa de la chica, pero esto no lo limitaria a entregarse también._

_Cuando al fin lo liberó de sus besos y caricias se puso de pie y sin decir una sola palabra como sí ellos ya estuvieran sincronizados en cuerpo y alma se a el hotel donde Albert se hospedaba, que era el más cercano, subieron por el elevador, donde ella ya le estaba deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata de Albert, al fin abrió la puerta del elevador en el piso donde estaba su habitación, y entre caricias y besos llegaron hasta la puerta , Albert abrió la puerta y ambos entraron con urgencia y sin encender la luz Albert la tomó con ambas manos de la cara y la beso apasionadamente depués la volteó para que ella quedará recargada en la puerta apoyada en sus manos dándole la espalda a Albert, y le soltó el cabello dejandolo caer permitiendo impregnarse de su aroma, la acarcio mateniendola en la misma posición pasando su manos por el frente para acariciarle sus senos, recorrió el camino que formaba su vestido, hasta llegar al zipper y bajarlo lentamente para que el vestido cayera de la misma manera, teniendola así casi al punto de la desnudez la contempló y pasó su mano por su columna vertebral provocando un delisoso cosquilleo, al verla estremecer, Albert se sintió aún más exitado y su uregencia por probar su piel aumento considerablemente al punto que dibujo en camino de besos desde el lobulo de sus oreja hasta llegar a la última vertebral quitando lo que estorbaba a su paso_

_-que apasionado-pensó Karen al mismo tiempo que se estremecia por la caricia y al sentirse sín ropa interior,entonces Albert la volteó para quedar cara a cara y la beso mientras tenía sus manos ocupadas desabotonando su camisa deshaciendose del cinturón, desabotonando el pantalón y por último bajando su zipper, Karen al sentir la piel desnuda de Albert, no perdió el tiempo y la palpo como sí quisiera grabar la textura de cada poro en su mente, Albert entre tantas maniobras ya había quedado como Dios lo trajo al mundo... Y sí oh Dios! Que hombre!, pensó Karen,_

_Albert aprovechando la fuerza de sus brazos bien marcados la cargo para que ella rodeara su cintura con sus bien torneadas piernas y dejandola contra la puerta se acomodo a"manera" para hacerla suya mientras con una mano acariciaba sus senos y los apretaba hasta dejarlos rojos por la pasión desbordada,_

_pero ahí no acabó el asunto, despues de disfrutar esa posición optaron por deshacer la cama y así como estaban sín salír de ella la depósito en la cama quedando piel a piel, Albert como caballero que es, no dudo en deleitar su oído con palabras dulces que le hacían estremecer hasta el alma, Albert la recorrió palmo a palmo para inmortalizar el momento en su memoria, cada curva de su cuerpo, cada sensación, cada palabra, no sabía por que, pero no quería olvidarlo jamás y aunque así lo quisiera no podría, por que jamás en su vida alguna mujer le había provocado hacer el amor de esa manera, Karen ya estaba temblorosa y no era para Menos pues las caricias y los movimientos rítmicos de las Caderas de Albert le estaba arrancando el alma en cada orgasmo haciendo que Albert se sintiera orgulloso de su hombria, Karen se reincorporo despues de el último orgasmo, su cuerpos estando ya humedos por efecto de la pasión resbalaban entre sí, y probando un sin fin de posiciones se entregaron durante casi toda la noche, hasta que Albert ya no pudo más y descargo su desenfrenado placer para ahogar un gemido en los labios de Karen , ya estando los dos con sus respiraciones controladas y su cuerpos aún humedos se abrazaron, albert intentó decir algo, pero Karen lo hizo callar poniendo sus dedos en los labios de el..._

_-No rompamos este momento mágico, con explicaciones- lo dijo en murmullo_

_a lo que Albert asistió con la cabeza y beso su frente acurrucandola de lado hacia el y ambos en posición fetal entrelázaron sus piernas para luego Albert recorrer el lado derecho de su cuerpo y rozar su cadera hasta arrullarla con sus caricias._

_Había sido la mejor noche que Albert había pasado en meses tal vez hasta en años y cuando despertó la buscó para rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla , había sido una noche, pero con esa había bastado para llenar el hueco que existía de las otras tantas que había pasado en soledad y cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba, la chica había desaparecido_

_pensó que tal vaz hubiera sido un sueño, se enderezo en la cama y logró admirar el desorden de la noche de pasión desenfrenda, su aroma aún podía percibirse en el ambiente, no pudo ser un sueño, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quedó pensando y repasando la noche anterior y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios para luego decir_

_-tengo que verla una vez más, siento una enorme necesidad de verla !, tengo que verla!-dijo en voz alta y se metió a la ducha y se dirigió hacia la dirección que la había entregado dias antes , pero al preguntar por ella_

_-la ?-preguntó el encargado_

_-si ella misma-respondió Albert_

_-ella dejó el hotel muy temprano, al parecer se dirigía a Florida._

_-gracias-Albert bajo la cabeza desilusionado, y se fue a buscar a Terry_

_y despues de contar a su amigo omitiendo la noche de pasión y dejandolo en un simples besos y caricias se escuchó la voz burlona de Terry_

_-siento decir "te lo dije"-respondió Terry al borde de doblarse a carcajadas_

_-Terry esto no es gracioso estamos hablando que está puede ser la mujer de mi vida!-respondió Albert en un tono dramatico_

_-jajajajaja, lo siento amigo, es inevitable jajajaja, es que me parece casi imposible que William Andrey el gran seductor termine seducido, que ironía! No lo crees?-atino a decir Terry_

**&&&&fin flasback&&&&**

-William?, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Karen

-si, lo siento-y la saludo fríamente sólo estrechando su mano, para luego dirigirse a George

-oye dime una cosa, como es que ella llegó aquí?-preguntó Albert sin sonar mal educado

-es íntima amiga del entrevistador, y cuando escuchó tú nombre quiso acompañarme, ella me aseguró que usted la conocía

-y sí así fue... Yo la conocía-constató Albert aún asombrado por el reencuentro y más por que ella actuaba de lo más natural.

Karen sin importarle la reacción de William como ella lo llamaba y los cuchicheos que se que intercambian los dos hombres, se encamino del brazo con Albert dejandolo aún más sorprendido.

Continuará...

_**Ahora sí los agradecimiento a las personas más importantes de este fic**_

_**los lectores:**_

**Karina Grandchester**: _gracias preciosa por seguir esta historia , nuestra Candy está super confundida, pero pronto tendrá que tomar una decicion que cambiará la vida de todos, Saluditos que estés super._

**Camila Andley:** _que gusto saludarte una vez más tus comentarios como los de las demás lectoras me dan ánimos para continuar, gracias por leerme, así es Albert nos mantiene enamoradas pero ya nos salió con una sorpresita jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un gran saludo amiguita!._

**Ana María Cornwell:** _bienvenida!, mil gracias por dejar tú valiosa opinión que bueno que te decidiste a dejar tú comentario, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, saludos! , no leemos en el próximo cap._

**anjim:**_ hola! Bienvenida también, gracias por comentar sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi y me alegra demaciado saber que el fic te ah gustado apesar que no es de tú galán favorito, como mencioné antes mi queridisimo Stear merecía una oportunidad aunque no se la pongamos tan fácil jijiji, espero te haya gustado la ecena donde Terry pone en su lugar a Elisa, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo nena!_

_**Y a todos en general un gran beso y abrazo y gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y seguirme hasta este capítulo, y también un especial agradecimiento a los lectores "Anónimos" que aunque no dejan su comentario se que andan por ahí, Saluditos! Y los invito una vez más a que comenten, ustedes hacen esto posible!**_

_**Nos leemos por aquí el domingo!.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**C A P I T U L O 8 **

**primera parte**

-ahhhhhhh- suspiro Candy al dejar de mirar por la ventana

Ya empezaba a obscurecer y Stear no llegaba.

-que extraño podría jurar que me dijo que vendría más tarde... Y sí está con su novia?... Uyyyy y yo preocupandome !- se pregunta Candy para despues reprocharse

-y sí le marco?... No! Tal vez lo pueda "interrumpir", ayyyy!, que hago?- se preguntaba angustiada mientras daba vueltas al rededor de la sala con el teléfono en la mano.

-ah sí!, eso es! Como no se me ocurrió antes?- se dijo mientras chasqueba lo dedos

-le marcare a Archie!- pero el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar, Candy se dirigió a la puerta

-debe ser Stear- se dijo a sí misma al momento de abrir la puerta

-hola... Candy, teníamos algo pendiente recuerdas?-saludo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

Candy abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida y trato de cerrar la puerta pero este lo impidió deteniendo la puerta con un brazo y empujandola para entrar al departamento.

-que quieres Neal?-preguntó Candy con voz imponente tratando de no demostrar miedo.

-pero que linda estas Candy-respondió Neal mientras le acariciaba la mejilla cosa que hizo sentir nervios a Candy, pero aún así trato de no demostrar su temor.

-sueltame no me toques, o gritare!-respondió Candy exaltada y quitando la mano de su rostro

Neal río mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla como recordando

-a ver... déjame ver... Según lo que yo se Candy, el tío William no está, y tus amigos te dejaron sola, dime quién te va ayudar? - diciendo esto para cerrar la puerta y poner seguro a la perilla

-Neal ... Que vaz a hacer?-preguntó Candy nerviosa.

-algo que te va a gustar mucho... Claro sí cooperas conmigo-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Candy retrocedio pero al no calcular sus pasos cayó sobre el sofa quedando recostada

-de ese tipo de cooperación no me referia Candy... Pero igual me servirá- sonrio Neal complacido de ver a Candy en una forma tan vulnerable, se despojo de su abrigo dejandolo caer piso

-No te atrevas Neal- grito Candy poniendo la palma de la mano al frente como sí fuera un escudo

-Candy por favor!, no lo hagas más difícil!-dijo esto para luego lanzarse sobre ella , la tomó con fuerza de los cabellos y la beso, Candy pataleaba con fuerza para lograr safarse de el sin mucho éxito, cosa que le causaba mucha gracias a Neal

- a ver huérfana , dime donde están tus amigos?- soltando una carcajada para despues romper la blusa que traía Candy y forsejear con ella

-Neal!... No por favor- suplicaba Candy tratando de cubrir sus senos pues aunque llevaba sostén se sentía desnuda

-eres hermosa!, lo sabías?... Deberías de sentirte alagada huerfana!... Nunca le eh dicho a nadie lo que a ti!- reprochaba Neal

-estas enfermo!- le grito Candy ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-sabes Candy mi sueño siempre fue hacerte mía aunque... Yo hubiera preferido que te me entregaras por voluntad propia, pero como no cooperas mucho, de igual manera cumplire mi sueño!- respondió Neal ,despues término quitándole completamente las prendas de arriba, y forsejeando con ella trato de deshacerse del pants para cumplir con su cometido, pero Candy al estar pataleando logró acertar en la nariz de este, cosa que provocó una hemorragia

Neal se separó de ella para ponerse en pie y limpiaba con un pañuelo tratando de hacer parar la sangre sin tener mucho éxito , Candy por su instinto natural de enfermera se puso de pie cubriendose con las telas de la blusa y se encamino a donde Neal estaba dejandolo desconcertado

-estas bien?- preguntó Candy

-como crees que voy a estar bien?... Eres una salvaje!- respondió Neal quién aún presionaba el pañuelo en su nariz haciendolo sonar con una voz graciosa

-jijiji, a ver Neal déjame ver- Candy se río y lo tomó por el hombro para sentarlo en el sillón.

-eso te pasa por querer pasarte de listo!- Candy respondió serenamente mientras Neal la miraba anonadado, como era posible que se comportarse como sí nada hubiera sucedido?

-por que actúa así?- se preguntó a sus adentros mirándola perplejo mientras Candy lo auxiliaba quedándose los dos en silencio, Neal recordaba que no era la primera vez que lo auxiliaba, por que lo hacia? sí el la había hecho mucho daño y había tratado de abusar de ella hace algunos momentos!

-listo!- interrumpió a Neal de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa

Neal se puso de pie abruptamente del sofa mirarando a Candy aún perplejo y quiso decir algo

-Candy... Yo...-pero no pudo pronunciar palabra y salió del departamento casi corriendo dejando la puerta abierta

Candy soltó el aire llevándose una mano al pecho y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta y atrancarla dejándose caer lentamente al suelo, ya no pudo más y dejo caer las lágrimas, estaba aterrorizada la simple idea de lo que pudo haber pasado la hacia atemorizarse más y entre sollozos se preguntó cuando sería el día en que Neal y Elisa la dejarán en paz.

Mientras tanto en el hotel...

Ya habían entrado a la habitación de Terry el y Susana.

-y bien?, habla por que tengo prisa!-propuso Terry con poca cortesía, la verdad Terry estaba algo sorprendido, jamás había visto a Susana pedir las cosas de esa manera, sin duda alguna algo le estaba pasando

-Terry , por favor no me hables así- pidió Susana al punto de las lágrimas.

-que sucede Susana?- preguntó Terry tranquilamente y a la vez desconcertado.

Susana comenzó a hablar y explicar que era lo que sucedía, este estaba impresionado y llevándose las manos a su cabellera comenzó a frotar su cabeza con desesperación, por que le estaba pasando esto a el?...

-y es por eso que te pido, te suplico Terry que no me abandones!- Susana se echó a llorar llevándose las manos al rostro, Terry se sintió culpable y se acercó para darle consuelo abrazandola y luego para decirle con el más profundo dolor de su corazón

-No te abandonare nunca- con la mirada más triste que jamás se le había visto beso en una mejilla a Susana y se despidió de ella, pero antes de salir

-volveras Terry?-preguntó Susana con una ligera sonrisa y aún lo rastros de las lágrimas

-tal vez está noche no, tengo que hablar con un viejo amigo, pero estaré para el almuerzo- respondió Terry

Susana asintio con una Sonrisa rebosante.

Stear al salir de con Candy se había ido al departamento, estaba enojado consigo mismo, con la vida y para variar con su mala suerte y ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando a Candy, fue directo a llenar la tina de baño para luego sumergirse y pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, el tenía que declararse antes que Patty volviera o jamás se atrevería en presencia de ella, y también tenía que ganar tiempo al tiempo para aprovechar los escazos dias que faltaban para que Albert regresara.

-ahhhhh- soltó un largo suspiro

-¿Que hago?- se preguntó lleno de impotencia

-tal vez sea más fácil olvidarte- se respondió

-No, no debo engañarme , nunca la pude olvidar , menos ahora y aunque sólo tenga una oportunidad en un millón debo aprovecharla. Stear salió de la bañera y ss visto, se puso de la locion favorita de Archie

-lo siento hermano, espero y no te molestes ...es una ocacion especial- hablo como sí Archie estuviera ahí .

Salió del departamento, la luna ya comenzaba a adornar el cielo con su presencia, sacó su celular y lo encendió, quería ver la hora, pero al ver se encontró con 30 mensajes de texto y comenzó a leerlos

" Stear, soy Terry

no estarás traicionandome o sí?, responde"

y después el siguiente...

"maldita sea Stear !, enciende el celular, que se supone que estas haciendo? Terry".

Y el siguiente

"sí no respondes me veré obligado a presentarme ante Candy".

Al leer esto sintio un vuelco al corazón, no, no, no! nadie le iba impedir decirle a Candy sobre su amor ni siquiera ella misma!... así que ni tardado ni perezoso devolvió la llamada

-si?-respondió Terry

-donde estas?-preguntó

-Nooo yo soy el que debería preguntar, por que tenías el celular apagado?-preguntó irritado.

-tranquilo, estaba en mi departamento...necesitaba pensar algunas cosas, fuiste a buscarla?-preguntó rogandole a todos los santos que Terry se hubiera arrepentido y y no hubiera ido.

-lo intenté pero no pude, necesito hablar contigo-respondió Terry con una voz triste

al escucharlo hablar así se dio cuenta que era algo serio y tenía que escucharlo, su declaración tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas más.

-está bien, te veo donde siempre-respondió Stear

-que sea en 20 min. -respondió Terry y finalizó la llamada.

Y en Nueva York

Albert llevaba en el rostro un toqué de incredulidad, como es que ella estaba ahí, sí, la misma Karen con la que había compartido toda una noche de pasión y lo peor aún actuaba como sí nada y caminaba junto a el del brazo, al fin llegaron a las oficinas, y constató que lo que decía George no eran exageraciones, el tipo este era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-muy bien , usted opina que la selección debe ser minuciosa?- preguntó Albert con un toqué de ironía.

Mientras tanto en el bar de siempre.

Terry ya se encontraba sentado en la barra y como sí fuera casualidad esa noche el bar tenía un toqué nostálgico , se acomodada perfectamente al sentir de Terry.

Stear al fin llegó tomó aire antes de entrar, sus nervios estaban a punto de traicionarlo y sentía la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo pues su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas, se detuvo frente a la puerta y nuevamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire e ingresó al dicho bar,

Stear caminaba lentamente pero a paso firme hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Terry

-hola... - saludo Stear

-ven "inventor" siéntate-Terry quién ya había empezado la carrera de beber lo invitó a sentarse, Stear al ver su rostro se sorprendió, su semblante gritaba tristeza, pero por que?

-ya lo hisiste Stear?- preguntó Terry seguido de dar un trago a su bebida

-hacer que?-preguntó Stear acomodandose los anteojos

-tu sabes que!-respondió con un tono de fastidió

-sabes a lo que me refiero- agregó Terry

-No, aún no- respondió Stear para luego pedir un trago

-Cantinero!... Tráigame lo mismo que mí amigo!-pidió Stear tratando de ser solidario tanto como en el trago como en el dolor que este estaba sintiendo, dejando a Terry sorprendido

-me consideras realmente tú amigo?-preguntó Terry esperando saber que lo que había escuchando había sido un error.

-si, te considero mi amigo, te molesta?- preguntó Stear

-por que Stear?... Por que me consideras tú amigo?-preguntó Terry intrigado y con la mirada triste

-bien... Por que, hasta ahora está última semana te haz comportado como tal, me haz escuchado, me haz aconsejado, me haz incitando a confesar mi amor a la mujer que amo, y lo más increíble es la misma mujer que tú amas... No te parece eso suficiente?- respondió Stear

Terry sonrio ligeramente, para despues posar su mano en el hombro de Stear,Terry no pudo más y se llevó las manos a los ojos para ocultar y reprimir el llanto que estaba apunto de desbordar , bajo la cabeza y recargo sus brazos en la barra para despues acomodar su cabeza.

Stear lo miro llorar en silencio, tal vez era mejor así para el, sabía que no debía forzarlo, a veces lo sentimientos con el silencio se entienden mejor.

Terry limpio las gotas de agua salada y pidió un trago más.

-Cantinero , un trago más!-

-promete que cuidaras de ella "inventor", que aunque no estés a su lado , siempre cuidaras de ella tal y como lo hubiese hecho yo.-le pedía suplicante a Stear.

Stear no alcanzaba a procesar la palabras de su amigo, por que le decía eso?, acaso de estaba retirando de la batalla antes que comenzará, sin duda alguna algo no andaba bien.

-te lo prometo, yo cuidaré de Candy pero... Por que me lo pides sí tal vez hasta tú tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo- respondió Stear tratando de alentar a Terry

-No, yo no puedo!... Tengo que renunciar a ella, no me preguntes por que-respondió Terry , esas palabras le habían calado hasta el alma.

-ahora toma último trago y largate!, y sí no lo haces te juro que yo mismo te partire la cara!- hablo Terry en tono muy serio

Stear asintio con la cabeza tomó el último trago y se puso de pie y cuando ya iba dar la media vuelta para salir del lugar, el brazo de Terry lo tomó por la manga del abrigo

-entregale esto a mi pecosa, y dile que siempre estará en mi corazón, pero sólo entregaselo cuando tú ya le hayas dicho lo que sientes-y así Terry confío una carta que iba dirigida para Candy , Stear salió del bar, comenzaba a llover la nostalgia de su amigo era contagiosa pues hasta el se sentía así... nostalgico, aceleró el paso para llegar al estacionamiento tratando de no mojarse, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, ya cuando llegó al auto estaba empapado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, con lo húmedo de su ropa y el aire helado hacían el juego perfecto para hacerlo titiritear de frío.

Abrió la puerta del auto, lo encendió y dio marcha al camino hacia el departamento de Candy.

Y en el departamento de Annie...

-Te estas dando cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo Annie?-grito Archie en tono desesperado

-que eso no te correspondía a ti?, yo que iba a saber que esto iba a pasar... Ahora que le diré a mis padres?-Annie respondió en el mismo tono que este

-muy bien, está bien!, tenemos que casarnos!... Digo calmarnos!... Demonios!- Archie trato de guardar la calma pero era inútil , una situación así lo ponía a temblar, que dirían sus padre, la tía abuela! Y el mismisimo Albert, como iban a reaccionar todos?

Sí que estaban en grandes problemas.

Stear al fin había llegado a su destino se estaciono frente al edificio, trato de controlar su respiración, pues estaba muerto de nervios, abrió la puerta del coche y respiro hondo y profundo para depués exalar , se acomodó las gafas y nuevamente una ráfaga de aire lo hizo temblar, entró al edificio y se dirigió a las escaleras , las subió lo más rápido que pudo pero le parecían eternas, pero cuando al fin llegó , miro directamente a la puerta camino unos cuántos pasos lentamente, la tocó con sus manos antes de llamar, cerro el puño y golpeó la puerta esperando a que atendieran el llamado.

Candy escuchó el llamado y antes de abrir tuvo más precaución y preguntó

-quien es?

-soy... Stear... Candy-respondió nervioso

Candy suspiro aliviada llevándose las manos al corazón

-oh gracias a Dios!-mientras abrió la puerta y se echó a sus brazos a llorar

-Candy pasa algo-preguntó Stear, pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de la chica

-Candy por que lloras así?-preguntó Stear

-No es nada, sólo es que ... Me da mucho gusto verte-Candy mintio para no preocuparlo.

a Stear le pareció un tanto extrañó, pero el frío lo distrajo de sus sospechas y comenzó a titiritear .

-Stear pasa estas mojado!-lo invitó a pasar Candy tomándolo de la mano y lo condujo a la sala

-Candy se dirigió al cuarto de baño y sacó una toallas y se las ofreció

-gracias Candy... Pero te eh mojado a ti también cuando me abrazaste, necesitás cambiarte o enfermaras

-si, tienes razón- Candy asintio

ya dirigió a su habitación dejando a Stear en la sala , Stear dejo su torso desnudo y encendió la chimenea.

Candy iba saliendo de la habitación cuando vio su media desnudez y recordó aquella vez en Lakewood sonrojandose, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Stear.

-pasa algo Candy?-cuestionó mientras una maravillosa idea le venía a la mente, tal vez despues de todo Terry tenía razón o no?

-e...es..te... No!, todo bien-respondió nerviosa la rubia.

-Candy?... Te molesta sí enciendo la radio?-preguntó Stear,

-No... Para nada-respondió Candy mientras veía embelesada a Stear

-esos, músculos, esos biceps, oh dios y esos pectorales!, de donde demonios había sacado ese cuerpo tan atlético y...y...y ese cabello tan castaño y mojado le hace ver tan sexy, que hace juego con el casi rojo natural de sus labios... Que sexy es!-se decía Candy mientras lo miraba

-bailamos Candy?-cuestionó Stear sacandola de su pensamientos., Candy asintio con la cabeza y para cuando acordó ya las luces del departamento se habían esfumado quedando sólo iluminados por la luz tan romántica de la chimenea

mientras al compaz de la cancion mas romantica que se le habia ocurrido al locutor de radio tocar en ese momento

¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón latir?  
¿Puedes es

-Candy... yo tengo algo que decir...- Stear rompio el silencio mientras levantaba el rostro del Candy de la barbilla con su mano, y al parecer ahora no seria interrumpido por que un silencensio entre ellos dejo disfrutar de la melodia.

_Preciosa  
ha pasado un largo tiempo  
Y no puedo parar ahora  
un largo tiempo que corre  
y no puedo parar ahora_

_-_Candy yo...desde hace tiempo que yo necesito decir algo que esta guardado en mi corazon.. no se como decirtelo!, pero lo hare!-titubeaba al hablar y es que los nervios lo envolvian.

_cuchar el sonido?_  
_Porque no puedo ayudar pensando_  
_Y no voy a mirar abajo_

Candy lo miraba perpleja , pero convencida de una sola cosa, que en ese mismo momento estaria dispuesta a dejarse a llevar por el momento.

_Y entonces veo hacia el sol y puedo ver  
oh, la manera que la gravedad da vuelta para ti y para mi  
Y entonces veo hacia arriba al cielo y veo el sol  
y la manera que la gravedad tira sobre cada uno  
sobre cada uno...  
Nena_

_-_Candy... yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo...desde que eramos unos niños, y por mas que intente sacarte de mi mente y mi corazon, no eh podido, sigues anclada a mio destino... te amo- confeso Stear

_ha sido un largo tiempo de espera  
un largo, largo tiempo  
y no puedo parar de sonreír  
No, no puedo parar ahora_

el tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo intante y los ojos de Stear y Candy se cerraron para juntar su labios por inercia y envolverse en el beso mas tierno y calido que ambos jamas habian sentido.

_¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón latir?  
oh ¿Puedes escuchar ese sonido?  
porque no puedo parar de llorar  
y no voy a mirar abajo_

el corazon de Stear latia desbocadamente, como si quisierea salir y gritar que al alfin su tonto dueño lo habia hecho!, habia declarado el sentimiento que lo mantenia prisionero...

_Y entonces veo hacia el sol y pueda ver  
oh, la manera que la gravedad da vuelta para ti y para mi  
Y entonces veo hacia arriba al cielo y veo el sol  
y la manera que la gravedad tira sobre cada unosobre cada uno..._

continuara...

_hola!, bien pues que le puedo decir , al fin se declaro despues de siete capitulos jejejeje, se le hizo al fin!._

_este capitulo sera dividido en dos partes por que va a ser largo, este fic solo tendra 10 capitulos y pues ya estamos cerca, muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me han seguido hasta aqui espero que este tambien sea de su total agrado mil besos a todos_

_y ahora si los agradecimientos especiales para:_

**Karina Grandchester:**_hola hermosa! gracias por leerme esper que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya veremos en los siguientes capitulos si Annie esta EMBARAZADA_

_jijiji, es una sorpresa y tambien sabremos que pasara con Albert y Karen!, nos leemos a la proxima!_

**Ana Maria Cornwell: **_hola saludo nena, gracias por leerme espero haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo tambien, esperemoS a ver que pasa en el siguiente besos!_

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN DE FORMA ANONIMA IGUALMENTE MIL GRACIAS POR QUE SE QUE ANDAN POR AHI, UN GRAN ABRAZO UN BESO Y MIL GRACIAS OTRA VEZ, NOS LEEOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**NO OLVIDE COMENTAR, QUE LOS COMENTARIOS SON EL REFLEJO DE ESTE TRABAJO QUE ES PARA USTEDES**


	9. chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**parte 2**

las dos palabras que había escuchado Candy eran "te amo", retumbaban en sus oídos haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte, los labios de Stear acariciaban delicadamente los suyos

Candy temblaba, en su vida se hubiera imaginado ese momento, hasta que la magia del primer beso se rompió cuando a Candy la asaltó el recuerdo de su supuesta "novia" y se soltó de Stear para reclamarle

-como es posible que me digas todo esto sí tú tienes novia?-reclamó Candy celosa

-novia?-preguntó extrañado

-si, la chica con la que hablabas está mañana!... No finjas no saber de que hablo Alistear-respondió molesta

-Candy... Yo no tengo novia, hablaba con un viejo amigo con el que bromeo así... Eso es todo-respondió Stear tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa

-en verdad?... Yo no sabía... Disculpa-respondió Candy apenada por el error

que había cometido.

y Stear atrajo a Candy hacia su pecho para abrazarla

-Candy?... Puedes escuchar mi corazón latir?-preguntó Stear

-si, late tan fuerte! , que parece que quisiera salir!-respondió Candy

-Candy, mi corazón late asi por ti...-respondió Stear.

Lo que provocó a Candy a pararse de puntitas y alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Stear, y nuevamente envolviendose en la mágica ecena de los besos.

Stear no pudo más y de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas, pero estas eran lágrimas de emoción, tanto había esperado para decirle las cosas y ahora estaba ahí con Candy entre sus brazos y besandola.

-Stear, estas llorando?- preguntó Candy, separandose de su lado

-Es de alegría Candy, me costó mucho trabajo decir la verdad

-Stear, no llores- nuevamente lo beso, beso suavemente sus labios, sus mejillas y pasó hacia su cuello, y lo abrazo, acarcio su torso desnudo y contempló la piel Stear como reaccionaba a sus tímidas caricias, y sin pensar las cosas Candy lo tomó de la mano y lo encamino hasta su habitación, al entrar se detuvieron Stear con la voz temblorosa preguntó

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-shhhhh!, besame-le pidió Candy casi en un susurro

Stear la envolvió con sus brazos y nuevamente juntaron su labios, para despues recostarla delicadamente en la cama.

-sabes? Fue un largo tiempo...-murmuro Stear al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

-No quiero separarme nunca de ti-

-ni yo de ti Stear- respondió Candy

-te amo-

Stear comenzó a acariciarte su rostro, sus labios los que más de una vez había intentado besar, recorrió su cuello con su dedo índice hasta detenerse en sus senos, y volteando a ver a Candy

-adelante- asintio Candy

se podía apreciar los dedos largos y temblorosos desabotonando la pijama de Candy y mirando como la piel de ella se erizaba

pero al ver el nerviosismo y torpeza de Stear, decidió ayudarle y se despojo de su blusa, tomó las manos de Stear y lo guió hacia ella para mostrar al tacto que ya no era una niña

Stear cerro los ojos, quería hacer el tiempo más lento, quería grabar en su memoria el aroma , la sensación , el momento

se sentía como un niño pequeño descubriendo nuevos mundos, Candy comenzó a acaricarlo y a besar su pecho y su cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente su hombro, cosa que hizo estremecer a Stear

Candy llegó hasta donde estaba su pantalón, cosa que espanto a Stear, pues aunque no lo crean aún era virgen.

-Candy?... tú estas segura?-preguntó Stear con la respiración agitada

-si- y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón, hasta lograr deshacerse de el completamente, y así deshacerse de sus pijamas también.

Stear la contempló anonadado pues era más hermosa de como la había imaginado en sus sueños

-que pasa Stear?-preguntó Candy

-es que ... Yo, nunca... Tú sabes... Nunca eh hecho el amor con nadie- confesó Stear

Candy sonrio enternecida a Stear, su Stear era virgen!

-No te preocupes, aprenderemos los dos-dejando entre ver que ella también lo era

Pero bien sabía Stear que antes de tomar a alguna chica debía esperar a que estuviera preparada, así que comenzó el ritual de amor con dulces y estimulantes caricias, tocandola y conociendo su cuerpo, acarcio su piernas su abdomen, sus senos, su espalda, ahi permaneció varios minutos llenadola de besos Calidos y humedos, deteniendose en sus gluteos

-Te amo Candy-rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban

pero Candy no respondia, estaba ya muy lejos de ahí, ya estaba entrada en el mundo del placer hasta donde las caricias de Stear la habían llevado

Candy se estremecia al simple contacto de piel a piel y sus mejillas se encontraban ya rojas por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, entoces supo que Candy estaba lista y el también desde hace rato

-Candy?... Estas segura?-preguntó nuevamente

pero Candy se enderezo para darle un beso abrazarlo y decir las tan esperadas palabras de Stear

-te amo!... Ya estoy lista-

A Stear le brillaban los ojos, se acomodo entre las piernas de Candy para despues recargar su cuerpo contra el de Candy sin dejar caer su peso y preguntar nuevamente

-segura Candy que quieres hacerlo así?-preguntó Stear

-tu no quieres hacerlo? Preguntó Candy un tanto desilucionada

-es lo que más deseo-respondió Stear, para despues comenzar a acomodarse bien y comenzar el ritual amatorio,

Stear temblaba pues al primer contacto con la cavidad de Candy sintió que el alma quería salirsele del cuerpo, pero respiro hondo y profundo y logró contenerse, y empujó para entrar completamente en ella, cosa que le causó dolor a Candy y sin poderlo evitar soltó un quejido de dolor

-Candy!, lo siento!-se disculpo Stear

-está bien, la primera vez siempre duele- respondió Candy

-que hago?-preguntó Stear para tratar de aminorar el dolor en Candy

-sólo no te muevas hasta que yo te diga...-

despues de unos cuántos minutos

-hazlo despacio- propuso Candy y Stear asintio

comenzando a mover su pelvis de arriba abajo y descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida,

Stear la besaba y acariciaba mientras la hacia suya, era con una gran timidez, pues la primera vez siempre es así, inexperta y temerosa...

Candy al fin dejo de sentir dolor, y comenzó a disfrutar tanto como Stear lo hacia, y sus respiraciones agitadas delataban el placer que ambos sentían, sus cuerpos humedos y temblorosos los llevaron hasta el punto máximo del placer llegando juntos hasta el final.

-Candy, te amo- y se desplomó encima de ella quién lo atrapo con sus delgados brazos en un abrazo y lo beso en los labios.

**MIÉRCOLES... POR LA MAÑANA**

El teléfono en el departamento de Candy sonaba.

-hola?-respondió una voz varonil

-Stear eres tú?-preguntó Archie

-si, que pasa?-preguntó Stear

-te quedaste toda la noche con Candy?-preguntó exaltado

-tu me lo pediste recuerdas?-respondió Stear

-si!, pero no te pedí que apagaras el celular!, que pasa contigo?

-Vamos Archie, que pasa?-preguntó

-donde está Candy?-cuestionó

-está dormida- respondió Stear

-Pues... Despiertala y dile que en dos hrs. pasaremos por ustedes para ir por Patty al aeropuerto, hoy llega recuerdas?... Pasaremos al departamento para darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia... Hey en dos horas!- respondió Archie

-hey desde cuando te volviste tan amargado?... Parecés un papá enfadado!- respondió Stear

-cállate!, no vuelvas hacer bromas de ese tipo ! Escuchaste?... Que no es gracioso-respondió exaltado y finalizó la llamada

Stear se quedó sorprendido, que le pasaba a su hermano, por que actuaba así?, hasta que recordó que tenía que despertar a Candy.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Annie...

-amor no seas tan cascarrabias!, por que le gritaste así a Stear?-preguntó Annie

-sólo estoy un poco tenso...-respondió a la vez que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-tranquilo todo va estar bien...recuerda que despues de todo sí estoy embarazada sería yo la que lo está... No crees?-atino

a responder tratando de tranquilizarlo

-No vuelvas a decir eso!... Despues de todo nosotros estamos juntos en esto, sí es así, los dos estamos embarazados!, Escuchaste!-respondió brindando el apoyo a su querida Annie.

-si amor-respondió Annie con la más grande de sus sonrisas.

Y en el departamento de Candy...

Stear ya había preparado el desayuno mientras Candy dormía... Pero el olor a tocino la despertó

-mmmmhh... Que bien huele!-exclamo Candy mientras se enderezaba

Candy se puso de pie mientras Stear seguía en la cocina, era cierto que no era tan buen cocinero pero su intentó no había sido tan malo

-¿Que estas haciendo?- grito Candy para asustarlo, Stear se sobresaltó por el susto y tiro la pala que llevaba en sus manos y provocando hacer estallar la risotadas de Candy.

-Candy!... Me asutaste!, quería que fuera una sorpresa- acercándose para darle un beso en sus rosados labios.

-deja te ayudo Stear-propuso Candy

-No, será mejor que vallas a ponerte linda por que ya no tarda en llegar Archie por nosotros , quiere que vallamos por Patty al aeropuerto.

-Es verdad!, lo había olvidado-dijo Candy un tanto sorprendida y con una mirada triste.

-¿Pasa algo Candy?-cuestionó Stear

-No, no pasa nada-sonrio ligeramente para despues darle un ligero beso.

-bien entonces desayuna y ve a ponerte linda, yo iré al departamento necesito ropa seca y limpia.

-si!-respondió Candy tratando de mostrar la mejor de las sonrisas fingidas, esto no pasó desapercibido para Stear antes de cerrar la puerta...

-amor... Todo va estar bien sí?, tranquila- trato de darle calma antes de marcharse, pero parecía que nada le podía devolver la sonrisa, apenas y cerro la puerta

-que hice?... Ahhhh!, y ahora como veré a la cara ami amiga?-se reprochaba así misma

no tuvo estómago para comer y se fue directo a la ducha despues de uno minutos de dejar la ducha el timbre de su departamento sonaba nuevamente

-quién?-grito Candy desde su habitación pues apenas y estaba terminando de cambiarse.

-Candy!, somos nosotros, Annie y Archie- respondió Annie con su voz peculiar

-ya voyyy!-respondió Candy

Término de atar la agujetas de su tenis y se dirigió a abrir, entraron saludando y Archie buscaba con la mirada por todo el departamento.

-que pasa Archie?-preguntó Candy

-No, nada sólo que me dio la impresión que en el ambiente se podía percibir mi loción.-respondió Archie

-ay tranquilo amor, seguramente Stear la uso ayer-respondió Annie

-mi locion?... Por que?... Sí el no usa locion!... Sólo en ocasiones espesi... Espera momento! ¿Donde está Stear? Candy-preguntó Archie un poco preocupado pues ya tenían que marcharse.

-No debe tardar, hace rato que se fue al departamento de ustedes a bañar y cambiarse- respondió Candy cuando justamente este iba llegando

Stear se acercó a Candy y le beso la mejilla y la tomó de la mano

-nos vamos?- preguntó Stear

Archie miraba la forma en que Stear miraba a Candy, y para ser honestos Candy se veía simplemente diferente

-que no sea lo que estoy pensando... No ahora que Patty viene, Dios! ...que no sea lo que estoy pensando-se decía así mismo mientras viajaban rumbo al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

Albert había solicitado una audiencia con su empleado, quería saber los motivos de por que tantas exigencias con las modelos, era cierto que para alcanzar la perfección tenía que exigir pero no al grado de hacerlas llorar y despedirlas !

-y bien , que puede decir a su favor?-Preguntó Albert

-verá... Yo no debería decirle esto, por que primero que nada se trata de una gran amiga mía, pero estamos hablando de mi trabajo... no me despida!, por favor!- respondió el joven un tanto dramático

Albert se sintió extrañado por su actitud, pero más por que hablaba de "cierta" amiga así que ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta la verdad

-le prometo que conservará su empleo, sólo sí acepta contarme exactamente todo lo que pasó, sin omitir ningún detalle, entiende?-preguntó Albert tranquilamente

-está... Bien...pero tomé en cuenta que somos muy amigas!, y que tal vez pierda su amistad...-el tipo se echo a llorar nuevamente

-esto será muy difícil-pensó a su adentros

depués tomó el teléfono y pidió a su secretaría que le mandará una cajita de pañuelos desechables, y mandó a llamar a George.

ya estando reunidos los tres hombres en la oficina...

-bien , por favor cuéntenos que fue lo que sucedió- propuso George en un tono muy formal a pesar de estar más familiarizado con el Sr. Jonsons -esta bien-respondió

nervioso

**&&&&flasback&&&&**

_todo comenzó hace tres meses cuando usted cerro el contrato conmigo en Atlanta, yo había estado en compañía de una vieja amiga en el restaurante, mis intenciones era presentársela, pero cuando le mencioné su nombre que fue justamente cuando usted iba ingresando al lugar, ella se puso palida como un papel, traté de tranquilizarla pero insistió que tenía que salir de ahí , pero como usted llegó no pudo marcharse y se fue a una mesa hacia el rincón donde no pudiera verla._

_despues de que cerramos el trato y usted se marchó, me preguntó todo sobre el negocio que habíamos hecho y se empeñó en acompañarme, cosa que yo acepte gustoso-tocandose con las manos el pecho-_

_Así que juntos_

_emprendimos nuestro viaje a Nueva york, y me ayudó a organizar todo, que por cierto fue el mismo día que el Sr Alistear se fue, que fue una pena!, yo hubiera querido conocerlo, algunas chicas dicen que es guapísimo!-retoma la conversación al ver la mirada que le hecho Albert- oh sí lo siento!, despues de trabajar unos cuántos dias más me pidió que hiciéramos un plan, ella me contó lo de ustedes-volteando lo ojos y sonriendo claramente y con picardia -_

_ups!, lo siento, bueno el punto es que ella queria verlo y se le ocurrió que sí nosotros hacíamos algunos cambios usted se apareceria por aquí... Y eso es todo!_

**&&&&fin flasback &&&&**

-bien, usted puede retirarse , gracias- diciendo esto para abrir la puerta de la oficina y dejarlo salir

-una cosa más... No le comente nada de esto a su amiga Karen, despues hablaré con ella.- diciendo esto para enseguida cerrar la puerta.

-y que vamos a hacer ?-preguntó George.

-déjamelo a mi George, por lo pronto llamela y no diga que estoy al tanto de la situación-le pidió con suma preocupación.

George salió de la oficina dejando a Albert a solas, no lograba entender del por que se había empeñado en volverlo a ver sí ella había sido la que había salido de su vida por completo, que era lo que escondía Karen?.

De pronto el toquido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-adelante-albert invitó a pasar a quién tocaba la puerta.

Mientras tanto ya en el aeropuerto...

Candy había estado ausente camino hacia el aeropuerto, Stear había tratado de tomar su mano y ella se soltó,

Stear también estaba nervioso por la llegada de Patty pero no entendía por que Candy estaba así con el, era tal vez por que estaba nerviosa?...

-mira ahí viene Patty, está tan cambiada!-señalaba Annie con un gritillo de emoción

-se ve hermosa, se le ve más delgada!, y esa moda parisina le sienta muy bien-dijo Candy a sus adentros

-en cambio yo no eh cambiado nada-se decía así misma.

-candy, Candy, candyyyyy !... Reaciona, Patty te va a saludar-Annie la jalaba del brazo para que su distraída amiga reaccionaria,

-eh?... Oh Patty cuánta falta nos has hecho!... Te vez hermosa!-Candy y Patty se Fundieron en abrazo.

Patty ya había saludado a Annie y Archie, sólo faltaba Candy y Stear.

Patty se soltó de el abrazo con Candy y dio unos cuántos pasitos hacia Stear y lo miro detenidamente con un brillo en sus ojos y por más que trato de no llorar no lo logró, y se llevó las manos al rostro, le causaba mucha emoción verlos a todos pero más a Stear, pues ella aún seguía amandolo.

-Patty... No llores- se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón, verlos así tan juntos como antes y despues de lo que había pasado entre ellos ... Ahora sí estaba convencida que lo que había sucedido había sido un grave error.

-vamos Candy , Annie... Adelantemonos, tal vez quieran estar solos-dijo Archie en voz baja para no romper el momento que se había creado entre Patty y Stear, y con las valijas de Patty en la manos se encamino con Annie y Candy hacia el auto, Candy volteaba hacia atrás para mirar a Stear, pero el seguía consolando a Patty.

Ya todos en el estacionamiento...

Archie "decidio" que se sentía cansado para conducir y le dejó el trabajo a su queridisimo hermano, y por su puesto sugirió que Patty lo acompañara en el asiento de adelante continuo al de Stear, despues de guardar las valijas en la cajuela, Annie subió primero quedando tras de Stear y Archie en medio y Candy al lado de la ventana tras Patty

Annie y Patty platicaban de un sin fin de cosas, incluyendo de chicos, Candy por otro lado iba callada y pérdida en sus pensamientos, cosa que para Stear no pasaba desapercibida y le echaba miradas através del espejo retrovisor. en algunas ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron pero Candy fingia no verlo, Archie se percato de las miradas, cosa que lo puso nervioso.

Al fin llegaron al apartamento de Candy,

donde se hospedaria Patty por desicion propia.

-Candy! Pero que departamento más lindo!, y cálido!- Patty veía emocionada todos lados, no había desorden estaba todo muy bien ordenado exepto por una sola cosa...

-y este abrigo? ... Candy de quién es este abrigo?-preguntó Archie

Candy volteó a ver a Archie asustada no sabía que hacer o decir... Como explicarlo?

-este... Bueno, Yo..-respondió Candy sin lograr dar una explicación

Archie buscó en la etiqueta del abrigo y encontró unas iniciales _"N . L ."_

-_N. L._ ? que quiere decir esto?- llevándose las manos a la barbilla pensando

y oh sorpresa por lo que acababa de descubrir!

-Neal Leagan?... estuvo aquí Neal? Candy?-cuestionó Archie un tanto molesto

-tranquilo Archie , deja que Candy nos expliqué!-propuso Annie

pero Archie le echó una mirada fulminante de esas que dicen "cállate"

Stear la miraba anonadado, cuando es que Neal había estado ahí sí el había pasado la noche ahí... O a menos que...

-Candy!... No sabía que estabas saliendo con Neal!- hablo Patty sin medir sus suposiciones

-por su puesto que No!... Ella no está saliendo con Neal !... O sí Candy?, responde!-preguntó Archie en un tono exaltado

-tranquilos, vamos a tranquilizarnos todos, estamos poniendo nerviosa a Candy y no estamos dejando que nos expliqué nada- propuso Stear tratando de calmar las cosas

-juro que sí ese desgraciado te puso una mano encima, lo voy a matar!-respondió archie con violencia y volteando a ver a Candy

-Archie!... Ya basta!, deja que Candy nos cuente!... Y sí es así no hará falta que tú hagas algo, por que seré yo quién me encargue de el!-respondió Stear imponentemente

-tuuuu?... Pero tú por que?, por que tienes que ser presisamente tú?-preguntó Archie tratando de atarse cabos y llegar hasta la verdad de lo que pasaba entre su hermano y Candy.

-bueno...por que... Yo... Por que yo soy el hermano mayor!- mintio Stear

-mientes!... -grito Archie sin medir sus palabras y estando a punto de decir la verdad, pero Candy al fin se decidió a intervenir

-basta!, ya dejen mi vida en paz!, y sí! Neal estuvo aquí, y no salgo con el Patty, Archie tu no tienes que partirle la cara a nadie, y menos tu Stear, ya estoy grande y se defenderme sola, y lo que haya pasado es asunto mío, el olvidó su abrigo y eso fue todo!-respondió Candy a todos algo exaltada

-Pues... En este mismo momento se lo devolvere, y le recordaré que Candy no está sola!- y otra vez Archie insistía, estaba sumamente furioso, tal vez se podría decir celoso, y con alguien tenía que descargar su coraje.

-ya basta!... Archie!, no me siento Bien... Creo que mejor me marcho, Candy ,Patty

regresare otro día- Annie se despidió y salió del departamento para tomar un taxi.

-demonios!-exclamo Archie para salir corriendo tras ella.

-candy, lo siento no se que le pasa a Archie, se le ve molesto y tenso desde está mañana, disculpalo por favor.-Stear trato de disculpar a su hermano

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Albert...

Una chica que ya conocemos asomó la cabeza por la puerta

-hola... William!..- y le guiño el ojo

-pasa Karen-pidió Albert

-uyyyy que seriedad!, la última vez que te vi no eras así conmigo!-respondió Karen con un puchero.

Albert sonrio fingidamente y la invitó a sentarse

-que hermosa sonrisa!... Me derrite!-respondió Karen en tono irónico haciendo escapar a Albert una sonrisa real

-así está mejor!- sonrio Karen satisfecha

-que haces aquí Karen?... Quiero la verdad-respondió serio

-si, yo también te extrañe!... Pero no tanto como tú a mi-hablaba irónicamente mientras fingia limarse las uñas

-puedes dejar de hacer eso!... No es agradable - respondió Albert

Karen se puso de pie y traspaso la línea invisible que hacia el escritorio parandose a un costado de el, Albert al estar sentado se sintió vulnerable

-Dios!, que tiene esta mujer que me poene de nervios!-pensaba a sus adentros

Así que se puso de pie quedando frente a ella.

-sigues tan apuesto William!-rompió el silencio Karen

-y a que viene eso?-preguntó Albert sin entender que sentido tenía el estar ahora frente a ella.

Karen lo miro de la manera más cruel... Con deseo, cosa que puso a temblar a Albert, esto no sería fácil para Karen sí es que pensaba conquistarlo.

-hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo?-se preguntaba Karen en voz alta fingiendo no recordar

-por que te fuiste así?-preguntó de golpe Albert

-digamos que ...no podía quedarme... Contento?-respondió Karen en tono altanero

-No!, esa no es una respuesta lógica!, merezco una explicación y más por que ahora vienes e irrumpes en mi empresa y me sacas de mi vida a tú antojo, sabes yo tengo una vida! En la que tú no formas parte, por que tú así lo decidiste!-respondió enfatizando las palabras tú

-hay alguien más?-preguntó Karen con un tono de tristeza dejando aún lado su lado divertido y relajado

-eso no es asunto tuyo-respondió tranquilamente Albert

-entiendo, lo siento, yo siento haberme ido sin avisar, lamento haberte creado problemas y lo que más lamento es ... Este encuentro entre nosotros- y salió triste sin despedirse, cosa que hizo a Albert que se le encogiera el corazón, y salió tras ella

-Karen ... Yo siento mucho haberte hablado así.-Albert se disculpo con Karen quién no le dio tiempo de reaccionar se colgó del cuello de Albert para plantarle un beso apasionado... Estando todos lo empleados alrededor incluyendo a George

George carraspeo y Albert reaccionó despues de casi tres minutos... Y se separó de Karen

, no creo que se muy buena idea hacer este tipo de muestras de "afecto " frente a los empleados

Albert asintio y se devolvió a la oficina, y como Karen era caprichosa y obstinada se agarró del brazo de el y entraron juntos a la oficina

-que problema tengo!... En que gran problema me metí- se decía así mismo Albert, mientras veía a Karen que estaba muy divertida con la expresión de este.

Ya estando las cosas más calmadas en el departamento de Candy...

-bueno imagino que tienes hambre Patty, que te gustaría comer?-preguntó Stear tratándo de ser amigable con su ex novia, aunque no dejaba de sentirse extraño por estar con ambas chicas .

-si!..tengo un poco de apetito eso me vendría de maravilla!-respondió Patty

-que les parece sí vamos a comer los tres... A ver sí para la cena ya estamos juntos de nuevo-refiriéndose a Annie y a su hermano

Pero la verdad es que Candy no se sentía de ánimos para nada...

-vayan ustedes , yo me siento cansada además imagino que tienen tantas cosas que platicar-respondió Candy dejando a Stear desconcertado

Patty sin notar la tristeza de su amiga tomó del brazo a Stear y lo jaló hacia afuera, haciendo que Stear olvidará su abrigo en el sillón.

-No nos espéres despierta!- grito Patty antes de cerrar la puerta

Candy aseguró la puerta y cuando iba rumbo a su habitacion vio el abrigo de Stear y lo tomó y abrió la puerta para ver sí los alcanzaba pero fue inútil, así que de nuevo entró al departamento y un sobre cayó del bolsillo del abrigo

-que es esto?-se preguntó Candy

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y miro la letra y comenzó a temblar y más al mirar a quién iba dirigida esa carta

_" Para mi pecosa"_

Candy dudo en abrirlo, pero por que era Stear quién tenía ese sobre?, acaso habrá visto a Terry ? Se preguntó, y temblando lo abrió despacio para sacar la hoja de papel que contenía unas cuantas líneas de Terry

_" Candy :_

_Mi querida pecosa, sí estas leyendo esto ahora es por que seguramente , Stear al fin se ah declarado, me sorprende tanto como la gente te puede amar, y creeme que el lo hace sin restricción, yo llegué hace una semana con la firmé decisión de pedirte una oportunidad, pero despues,me di cuenta que las cosas no podrían ser como antes, y menos con dos tipos rondandote, yo se que estuve mucho tiempo alejado de ti y que no tengo derecho, pero me fue imposible, hasta que vi a Stear y me convencí que nadie te amara igual,_

_Pecosa te deseo mucha suerte con la decisión que tomes y espero que sea la correcta, no te preocupes por mi yo seré feliz al lado de Susana._

_Hasta pronto"_

Candy soltó la hoja de papel que tenía entre sus manos, no podía creer que Terry hubiera estado ahí tan cerca de ella , pero lo que más le costaba creer era que sólo le escribiera para decirle que sería feliz con Susana y desearlo suerte con Stear.

Y lo que más le dolía era que Stear sabía y nunca le dijo nada...

-por que jugaron así conmigo?-se preguntó entre lágrimas, y sí se sentía mal por ver a Patty y a Stear juntos ahora se sentía peor por la carta de Terry .

Pensó en buscarlo pero era imposible saber sí aún seguía en chicago o peor aún en que hotel estaba hospedado.

Candy camino pérdida hacia su habitación y se aferro a su almohada y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto Annie y Archie

despues de pedir disculpas Annie perdono a Archie y se fueron a comer que por casualidad llegaron al mismo lugar donde estaban Paty y Stear

-mira Archie ahí están Patty y Stear-mencionó Annie

-sera mejor que vallamos a otro lugar, no crees?, tal vez quieran estar a solas , Candy no los acompaña vez?-respondió Archie señalando

-entonces que hacemos?-preguntó Annie

-que te parece sí vamos a ver al médico-propuso Archie.

-estas seguro que ya estas listo?-preguntó Annie

-si, hagamoslo ahora -respondió Archie

ambos chicos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al consultorio.

Ya en consulta...

-y dice que tuvo nauseas por la mañana y dolor de cabeza?-preguntó el médico

-así es dr. -constató Archie

-bien, dígame cuando fue su período?-preguntó el médico

Annie hablaba y hablaba, contando cada uno de los detalles, Archie estaba extremadamente nervioso pues no dejaba de mover el pie contra el suelo, el médico escuchaba atentamente y en repetidas ocaciones miraba a Archie y movía la cabeza en señal de reprobación , por no haber usado preservativo.

-bien , según las fecha de su último período y la fecha en la que realizaron el "acto" sería imposible que usted estuviera embarazada, pero para estar más seguros, le tomaré una ecografia-exaplicaba el médico mientras le indicaba que se recostara en la camilla,descubrió el vientre de Annie y sacó un gel y lo puso en el vientre para deslizar el aparato.

Y despues de una minuciosa revisión...

-efectivamente usteded no está embarazada-confirmó el médico lo que ya sabía

Annie sentía un pequeña desilucion, pues aunque eso le trajera complicaciones con su madre ya había sembrado la semillita del instinto maternal, y Archie por otro lado se sentía aliviado, por que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como terminar sus estudios en economía y estaba seguro que sí Albert supiera lo hubiera matado!.

-ya habrá más tiempo de intentarlo cariño-Archie trato de consolar a Annie

Annie sonrio resignada y lo abrazo.

Y en el restaurante...

Patty y Stear ya habían pedido los alimentos ya se encontraban en medio de la comida platicando de tantas cosas, de como era francia y su cultura, la moda parisina entre otras cosas más, hasta que Stear tocó el tema de su novio con bastante naturalidad...

-y bien Patty, para cuando te comprometes con tú novio? ... Escuché de Annie y Archie que ya tenías novio!... Me alegró por ti-preguntó Stear con una cálida sonrisa

por su puesto Patty lo veía embelesada, hasta que el tema de "novio" salió a relucir.

-yo... Yo termine con el...-respondió Patty

-lo siento mucho Patty...no tenía la menor idea-Stear se disculpo un tanto apenado

pero Patty sonrio ante la disculpa y Stear la miraba tan diferente, era tan dulce como siempre pero estaba hermosa, ya no usaba aquellos lentes de contacto que tanto le estorbaban al besarla al topar con los de el mismo, sí, era agradable estar en su compañía, podría sentirse una paz interior... Pero el amaba a Candy

-Stear, cuéntame de ti, que haz hecho en este año?-preguntó Patty muy interesada

-bien, pues depués de que te fuiste... Fui el niñero de Miena... La recuerdas?preguntó Stear

Patty asintio con una sonrisa

-bueno me dediqué a seguir en la facultad y terminar mis estudios de ingeniero en sistemas, pensé también en estudiar otra cosa, pero Albert nos pidió mantenernos juntos en chicago mientras el viajaba, ya sabes... Para cuidar de Candy-contó Stear mientras Patty lo veía con toda su atención

cosa que hizo ponerse de nervios a Stear, Stear titubio y bajo la mirada...

Patty posó su mano sobre la de Stear...

-esta bien , no tienes por que sentirte mal...-dijo casi en susurro

Parecía que Patty conocía demaciado bien a Stear, para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-tu lo sabías?-preguntó Stear

-si, y siento mucho hacerte pasar por algo así-respondió Patty para despues disculparse

-No, Patty soy yo el que debo una disculpa-respondió Stear

-y ya lo sabe?-preguntó Patty

-si, pero desde tú regreso está muy extraña-Stear confío en Patty

y aunque las confesiones de Stear le dolían hasta el alma, también estaba feliz por que al fin Stear estaría con la mujer que amaba.

-entiendo... Tal vez sí yo hablo con ella?-propuso Patty

-No, no creo que sea lo mejor-respondió Stear algo triste y apenado a la vez

-bien, creo que tienes razón-concluyó Paty

Susana en el teléfono...

-mamá no se sí lo que hice sea lo correcto, Terry se ve tan triste!-hablaba Susana por el aricular

-No- seas tonta!, que prefieres, que esa mujer se quedé con el?... No Susana!, tú casi dejas la vida en ese accidente! El tiene que estar contigo y hacerte feliz!- respondia la Sra. Marlow

-No no estoy tan segura que pueda hacerme feliz!, ya ah pasado un año y yo cada vez me siento más infeliz, no creo que el pueda darme lo que yo le pido... Yo necesito su amor!- respondia Susana casi al borde del llanto

-mira Susana , ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, la mentira ya está dicha, sí le dices que fue una mentira, peligro y te deje en la calle... Hija entiende que sí Terry te quita todos los lujos que tienes, yo no podré hacer nada!... Yo ya soy vieja... Y no podré trabajar para darte lo que necesitas y mucho menos mantener el estilo de vida que tenemos!- hablaba la mamá tratando de convencerla en seguir con el plan en un tono dramático

-esta bien mamá... Pero toma en cuenta que un día se va a entererar, cuando sepa que no tengo leucemia y no voy a morir, Tal vez hasta sea peor!-insistía Susana

-ya te dije que eso me lo dejes ami, tal vez mientras eso sucede podamos llenar nuestras cuentas en el banco y cuando llegue la hora ... Simplemente no desaparecemos- finalizó la mamá

-mamá tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar Terry- Susana colgó el teléfono.

-ya estas lista Susana?, tenemos que irnos ya, sí no queremos perder el vuelo- preguntó con una sonrisa fingida y una mirada triste.

Para Susana no pasaba desapercibida esa expresión , pero se callaba para evitar hablar de lo que ella ya sabía que lo tenía así, Susana lo amaba pero gracias a los malos consejos de su madre se había vuelto caprichosa.

Terry y Susana regresaron a Escocia esa misma tarde.

Dos día ya habían pasado en el departamento de Candy, tener como Compañía a Patty la hacia sentir muy bien, platicaba como las viejas amigas que eran, pero siempre que Patty trataba de hablar sobre Stear...

-Patty se me olvidaba, tengo que ir a la lavandería a recoger la ropa!- y Candy salía corriendo del departamento, o simplemente sacaba excusasas tontas, sin dejar hacer algo a Patty por ayudar a Stear

Stear se había pasado toda la tarde en el apartamento de Candy estos últimos dias, trataba de hablar con Candy, preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, pero las indiferencias de Candy lo impedían.

-Candy!... Tenemos que hablar- Stear la tomó del brazo para voltearla hacia el

y precisamente Patty iba saliendo de la cocina.

-Patty!... Por que no van al cine ustedes dos mientras yo preparo la cena?-Candy se soltó del agarré de Stear y fue directo a Patty la tomó de la mano y a Stear también para despues unir sus manos y con ligeros empujoncitos sacarlos de ahí.

Cuando cerro la puerta, se echó a llorar.

-ya no voy a llorar... Patty y Stear tienen que estar juntos y yo me encargare de eso!-se dijo así misma Candy.

Y en Nueva york...

-Karen... Entiende que yo no puedo tener nada contigo!- explicaba Albert despues de ese beso

-este rechazo es por que me fui cierto?-preguntó Karen

-No, es por que hay alguien más... Y yo pienso pedirle que se casé conmigo

mil cuchillos traspasaron el corazón de Karen, se esperaba todo menos que William se fuera a casar., la mirada de Karen de tristeza se dejó entre ver...

-Pues... Te felicito!, que seas muy feliz- respondió con ironía

-creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí!... Me marcho... William esto es una despedida-Karen se despidió y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta para marcharse...

-Karen!... Espera no te vallas!-le pidió Albert

-karen volteó a verlo para decirle

-No, no me quedaré a ver como te estas casando con otra!-respondió Karen

-karen, responderme una cosa...estas enamorada de mi?-Albert preguntó con toda la inocencia.

-y eso que importa?-preguntó Karen

pero Albert reaccionó por impulso y junto sus labios con los de ella... Haciendo que el tiempo no corriera, que su mente se pusiera en blanco, haciendo estallar miles de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados dentro de su mente.

-karen... Yo lo siento!-se disculpo Albert

pero a Karen le importaba un comino la disculpa, la chica que los esperaba en chicago, le importaba todo un bledo, William la acababa de besar y eso le daba un esperanza, y tenía que ser paciente, primero tendría que ser su amiga y comenzar de nuevo...

Los dias habían pasado largos para Candy, la ausencia de Albert se hacia extrañar, pues ya había pasado el día en el que iba a regresar, por fin Candy tenía paz en su departamento, al menos eso pensaba, pues quería creer que era paz cuando lo único que tenía era soledad, Stear seguía saliendo con Patty por cierta complicidad de Candy, aunque el pobre quería quedarse al lado de Candy, no podía se descortez con Patty.

Esa noche habían salido Patty, Stear y Archie juntos, quedándose a solas Annie y Candy.

Annie a pesar de ser una chica tímida y recatada a veces tenía sus momentos de desequilibrio ... Como el de esa noche

Candy y Annie estaban sentadas en la sala, platicando por que el planeta era redondo... Bueno cosas sin sentido para ser más certera.

Annie sacó una botella de tequila de su bolso

-Annie!, jajaja pretendes que nos tomemos eso?-preguntó Candy algo alarmada

-y por que no?, tú y yo como los viejos tiempos... Como cuando éramos niñas!-respondió Annie divertida

-Annie pero esa vez era vino de consagración!, no tequila!-respondió Candy asombrada

-bueno!... Que te parece sólo una copita?-preguntó Annie

-esta bien!... Una no es ninguna verdad? - respondió Candy mientras se levantaba para ir por dos copas.

Y despues de dos hrs...

-jajajajaja... Canshdy... Como esh poshible?- preguntaba Annie

-Fue un errosh lo vi sin querer!... Y me quedesh ahí parada...mmiransdo- le platicaba Candy cuando vio a Stear en Lakewood desnudo, sin duda alguna el efecto de alcohol ya predominaba la sangre de ambas chicas

-di..me unash coshas...Candy...tu estash ...enamorada de hstear?-preguntó Annie ya en confianza por el caloorcito de la copas

-ayyyy Anish ... Dame otra co..pitash-le pidió Candy a su amiga

-pero no te hagash ...mensha...reshponde...jajajajaj-al parecer a Annie le daba risa cualquier cosa aunque no fuera graciosa

-Puesh... Shi... Pe..ro.. No le... Digas.. Jajajajaja shhhhh- Candy respondió haciendo una tonta seña de silencio y rompiendo en carcajadas tal parecía que la risa de estas dos era contagiosa.

-mira..can..dy ya shta ..vacía- refiriéndose a la botella y volteando para sacudirla y tratar de sacar la última gota...

-pues ...vamosh...por o..tra. jajajajaja-propuso Candy entre risas

-puesh vamosh!-respondió Annie para despues ponerse de pie junto con Candy y abrazadas las dos iban a abrir la puerta cuando Archie le ganó

-a donde iban?-preguntó intrigado

-aquí cerquitsh... Por otra ...botellita-respondió Annie muy quitada de la pena agitando la botella vacía mientras Candy reía como loca haciéndole segunda a Annie

-estuvieron bebiendo?-preguntó Archie en un tono molesto

-ayyyy ya she habí..a tar..dado el ama..rgado!-respondió Candy

haciendo que con esto Annie se doblara de la risa.

-jajajajaja... Está estuvo..buena...-opinó Annie

Stear y Patty rieron disimuladamente, mientras Archie hacia rabietas...Uyyy que coraje!

Primero: su novia se negó a acompañarlo

segunda:la encontraba completamente ebria

y

Tercera:se burla de el en su propia cara junto con su mejor amiga!

Stear se percato que su hermano estaba apunto de perder la paciencia y decidió intervenir hablándole discretamente al oído -Archie no crees que será mejor que las llevemos a tomar un baño... Por que no empiezas por Annie para despues yo ayudar a Candy?-propuso Stear

-si tienes razón-respondió archie resignado y resoplando.

-yo... Encendere la cafetera -dijo esto para inmediatamente ir corriendo a la cocina, Patty nunca se hubiera imaginado a sus amigas ebrias.

Archie batallando se llevó a Annie al cuarto de baño y lleno la tina mientras Annie murmuraba tontería y media

-si está bien amor... Te vaz sentir mejor

-me amash?-preguntó Annie tambaleandose mientras Archie le quitaba la ropa

-por que lo preguntas?-Archie preguntó extrañado

-por...que debesh...de cirme... Te amo.. Antesh..de qui ... Hip..tarme... La ropa... Y hacerme ...hip.. El amor-respondió Annie, un poco... Digamos que confundida con las intenciones de Archie.

Archie por supuesto no pudo contener la risa

-jajajajaja, está bien querida, será como tú quieras, te amo.-y ya desnuda la cargo en sus brazos para depositarla en la tina de baño.

Candy ya estaba quedándose dormida en los brazos de Stear sobre el sofa, cuando Patty llegó con el café.

-Candy?... Candy!... Despierta!-la llamaba Stear pero esta ya estaba en el quinto sueño.

-candyyyy!-volvió a llamarla mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas, hasta que reaccionó

-un ratito más Srita. Ponny -Candy respondió algo perdida.

Archie sacó de la beñera a Annie y se la llevó a su departamento dejando a Stear y a Patty con Candy.

-que hacemos Stear?-preguntó Patty preocupada

-creo que será mejor que la dejemos dormir-y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Acomodó a su dulce niña traviesa en la cama y la arropo con el edredon para que no pasara frío y beso su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Stear se dirigió a la sala donde ya estaba Patty sentada en el sofa

-tienes sueño Patty?-preguntó Stear para romper el silencio

-No, y tú?-preguntó Patty.

-No, te gustaría escuchar música?-preguntó Stear

-si, eso estaría perfecto!-respondió Patty

Stear encendió la radio, aún estaba en la estación de baladas románticas y cuando apenas iba cambiar de estación...

-No!, esa canción me gusta-dijo Paty mientras la tarareaba.

Stear se sentó sobre la alfombra para recargarse sobre el sofa, Patty sirvió dos tazas de café y le ofreció una a Stear

-gracias-Stear agradeció y la puso sobre la mesita de centro.

Patty bebio de su café y miro que Stear estaba sobre la alfombra y quiso hacer segunda y se sentó a un costado de el.

-sabes?, esa canción me recuerda a ti-confesó Patty.

Stear volteó a verla sorprendido, casi casi le estaba diciendo que aún lo amaba...

Patty al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Stear se disculpo

-lo siento Stear no quise decir eso-

Pero Stear sabía muy bien que en el corazón no se manda, pues el lo había vívido por tantos años...

Stear abrazo a Patty para reconfortarla y beso su frente...

-Patty siento mucho no haber podido corresponderte...-dijo casi en susurro

pero Patty lo silencio antes que pudiera terminar la frase y beso sus labios... Sí lo beso, aunque ya se había prometido no volver a hacerlo no lo pudo evitar , el ambiente , la música, la media luz hicieron que el momento se diera, y Stear simplemente correspondió el beso dándole poco sentido a sus sentimientos

pero que tarde se había dado cuenta pues un portazo los hizo sobresaltar a ambos

-Candy-murmuro Stear

Patty se sentía realmente arrepentida, pero no dijo nada, Stear se puso de pie, y trato de no hablar de el asunto, se despido de Patty y se fue.

Despué de que se fue Stear, Patty quiso hablar con Candy, fue y tocó la puerta de su habitación y Candy abrió la puerta, se notaba que había llorado, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, pero fingio que no pasaba nada.

-candy estas bien?-preguntó Patty

-si, Patty, siento mucho haberlos asustado.

-Candy, no estas enojada?-preguntó inocentemente Patty

Candy le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas

-No!, claro que no, por que debería estarlo... Me hace muy feliz que quieran volver a intentarlo-respondió Candy una verdad a medias y una gran sonrisa

-pero...Candy...yo-Patty quiso explicar, pero Candy no se lo permitió

-pero nada... Anda vamos a dormir!-diciendo esto para lanzarse a la cama y fingirse dormida.

Tres dias despues...

Albert ya estaba de regreso, no avisó de su retorno para darle una bella sorpresa a Candy y a sus amigos...

Primero llegó al departamento de sus sobrinos...

-Archie abre la puerta! Están tocando!- grito Stear desde su habitación

-ya voyyyy!-respondió Archie resoplando pues lo había interrumpido en lo mejor del videojuego que estaba jugando.

Archie se dirigió a abrir y para su sorpresa es Albert quién estaba se regreso

-Albert!...que alegría que estés de vuelta!-expresó sinceramente Archie...

Pero al que le cayó como valde de agua helada fue a Stear...

Albert no le dio mucha importancia a la actitud de Stear y como estar lejos lo había hecho extrañarlos a todos se dirigió a su sobrino mayor y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo casi cortandóle la respiración

-Al..bert!...no.. Puedo... Respirar!-Stear hablo con dificultad.

Albert lo soltó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-iré a ver a Candy...quieren venir?-preguntó Albert

-No está en casa , sus dias de incapacidad terminaron y regreso al hospital, recuerdas?-respondió Archie

-es verdad lo había olvidado!... Y ni como ir a visitarla al hospital con esa enfermera mal humorada que tiene de jefa-respondió lamentandose y recordando el incidente con Flammy.

-si, a mi también me pasó alguna vez -respondo Stear refiriéndose a Flammy

-hey pero quita esa cara larga Albert, que tenemos otra sorpresa!, verdad Stear!-Archie trato de cambiar el tema tratando de provocar a Stear con Patty

-mmmmhh, déjame adivinar!-Albert hizo como que pensaba-

-ah sí ya se!, se trata de Patty!-respondió chasqueando los dedos

Archie y Albert rieron con suma complicidad, es que sin decir una sola palabra ya se habían puesto a molestar al pobre de Stear

-ah por cierto Stear... Te mandaron saludos!-repentinamente Albert recordó

-quién?-preguntó desconcertado

-una chiquilla que dice que ... Besas muy bien-respondió Albert mientras recreaba la ecena fingiendo que lo iba a besar

Archie estaba doblado de la risa mientras Stear luchaba para safarse de Albert

y cuando lo logró...

-con ustedes no se puede... Esa niña casi me viola!-respondió muy seriamente Stear

-en verdad?...rayos!, lástima que no fui yo!-respondió Archie lamentandose

-bueno chicos iré a acomodar mi equipaje y que les parece sí vamos los tres a visitar a Candy... Y a la enfermera enojona!-propuso Albert medio burlandose

-Me parce buena idea, pero pasemos por Annie y Patty-propuso Archie

-perfecto!, ya está dicho...muero por ver a mi niña!-respondió Albert mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación y hablando de Candy

-el amor!, el amor!, el amor! -expresó Archie en tono burlon

cosa que molestó a Stear y este no dudo en darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo...

-aush!... Eso dolió!-se quejó Archie

-Pues... No seas payaso!, déjate de bromas, mejor hablale a tú novia y dile que se arreglé pronto que es la que más se tarda!

Y en algún lugar de Chicago (probablemente en alguna cloaca o algo así, donde abundan las ratas) Neal y Elisa , reverdecian de coraje

-eres un idiota Neal!... Como es posible que esa estúpida te haya golpeado y tú como niña saliste corriendo!-reclamaba Elisa

-mide tus palabras Elisa que se me puede olvidar que eres mi hermana... Además lo más importante lo logramos no?-respondió Neal

-si, al menos eso, pero la estúpida coja! Se llevó a Terry, y no creo que la tía abuela apruebe que nos vayamos a Escocia de nuevo-respondió Elisa con una verdadera frustración.

-por que mejor no te olvidas de esa actor de cuarta y buscás algún otro prospecto, que tenga más posición, además ya está casado!-respondió Neal

-ay hermanito!...suenas tan patetico... Sabes tú y yo no somos tan diferentes... Por que haces exactamente lo mismo que Yo... Por que no te has casado?... Por que sólo quieres a una! Y esa es la maldita huerfana!-grito Elisa.

Y en Nueva York...

Karen pensaba mientras trabajaba en la oficina con George

-quién será la chica por la que se fue William?-

y George la noto distraída...

-pasa algo ?-preguntó George

-No, bueno ...solo pensaba, sí tú conoces a la novia de William?-

George se quedó pensando para despues responder

-el no tiene novia, está enamorado, pero que yo sepa aún no es su novia-respondió George

-y sabes como se llama esa chica?-preguntó Karen con mucho interés

-la Srita. Se llama Candice-respondió George para volver a centrar su atención en los documentos que estudiaba.

-Candy!... Que ella no es su hija adopta?-preguntó alarmada

-así es , pero el y ella no se llevan tantos años de diferencia... Sólo 5 años, el la adoptó siendo un niño con ayuda mía-explicó George

-y por que la adoptó?-preguntó Karen tratando de indagar más

-bueno, -suspiro-por que el se enamoró de ella-respondió George

respuesta que no le cayó de perlas a Karen, así que mejor decidió ya no preguntar más

y en Escocia...

Terry se encontraba sentado en el sofa frente a la ventana de su lujosa sala perdido completamente en sus pensamientos con un cigarrillo en la mano y en la otra un vaso de whisky

mientras Susana lo miraba en silencio fingiendo que leía una revista.

La tristeza de Terry la estaba matando, y su conciencia también!... Pero el miedo a perder su mina de oro le pesaba más y no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Y más le pesaba la conciencia pues Terry había cambiado completamente de actitud, aún que seguía triste, actuaba amable con ella, ahora le sonreia con sinceridad y tratanba de hacerle pasar los mejores ratos en el día.

Susana derramó una lágrima...

-perdóname Terry-pensó en silencio, mientras Terry seguía desconectado de este mundo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

Candy hacía las rondas a los pacientes que se le habían asignado, había empezado el día con muchas ganas corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que la presencia de cinco jóvenes la hicieron salir de su atareado trabajo...

Candy abrió lo ojos de par en par al encontrar frente a ella a el apuesto Albert

-Albert!-grito emocionada al mismo tiempo de taparse la boca recordando donde estaba, dio unos cuántos pasos apresurada para pararse frente a el olvidándose de los demás o bueno fingiendo no ver a Stear, pues le causaba mucho dolor verlo siempre junto a Patty.

Se abrazo a Albert fuerte mente, y Albert la alzó a los aires emocionado pronunciando su nombre y Candy desesperadamente buscó sus labios para unir los suyos, cosa que hizo sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón a Stear,

Stear cerro los ojos y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, Patty se percato del sentir de Stear y posó su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

pero los ojos de Stear no eran los únicos que miraban la ecena con dolor...

Flammy que venía saliendo de la sala de pediatría los vio y sintió...celos?... Pero por que?, asi que ni tardada ni perezosa se apresuró para pararse frente a ellos.

-Candice!... Que significa esto!-dejando sorprendidos a todos

Candy volteó temerosa al reconocer la voz.

-Flammy... Lo siento-se disculpo la rubia

-sera mejor que tus "amigos" se marchen!... Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar!-respondió Flammy en un tono muy molesto

No hizo falta que Candy les pidiera que se marcharan, ellos habían entendido muy bien las palabras de la enfermera y despidiendose rápidamente se fueron.

Candy se mordía los labios mientras seguia a Flammy hasta el cuarto de enfermeras...

-No puedo creer tú indisciplina!, este lugar no es para que estés besuqueandote con tú novio Candice!... No tienes respeto por los pacientes!, que pretendes?, bien sabía yo que una niña rica jamás encajaria en una profesión como está, que necesita de toda la dedicación y respeto para el paciente!-reclamaba Flammy furiosa

-yo..no se-trato de decir Candy pero Flammy no la dejó

-escucháme bien!... Otra ecena como está y pasare el reporte al director, y será mejor que pienses que es lo que realmente haces aquí, por que tú actitud deja mucho que desear-concluyó Flammy para salir de ahí aún efurecida y dando un portazo.

Candy se llevó la mano al pecho, tenía que reconocer que había actuado mal, pero lo hizo para que Stear la viera y sí aún guardaba un poco de ilusión en ese mismo momento muriera... Que tonta Candy.

Los chicos camino al departamento de Annie...

Annie iba muy sería en el camino pensando en la actitud aniñada de su amiga, apenas y hace dias le había confesado su amor por Stear entre copas!

Por que había besado a Albert?, por que se empeñaba en arrastrar a Stear hacia Patty sí ella lo amaba y el a ella?...

-en que piensas cielo?-preguntó Archie

-No, en nada-trato de sonar segura, pero Archie la conocía bien.

-No te atrevas a intervenir Annie, eso no te corresponde a ti-respondió en voz baja para que sólo Annie pudiera escucharlo.

Annie lo miro con el seño fruncido, que le pasa a Archie, sí se trataba de su hermano y de su mejor amiga!.

siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron, todos iban serios y en silencio exento por Albert y Archie que festejaban alegremente el beso entre Albert y Candy

-No puede ser cierto que vengan tan frescos!... Candy está en problemas!-reclamó Stear

-No, por mucho... Por que pronto le pediré que sea mi esposa y no tendrá que trabajar más-respondió Albert con una gran sonrisa

Stear trato de contenerse pero no pudo más y en plena avenida frente al semáforo...

-Para el auto Archie, no tengo deseos de ir a festejar nada!-pidió en tono muy irritado

-Stear pero...-iba hablar cuando Albert lo detuvo u hizo una seña con la cabeza para que parara el auto.

Ya sin más que hacer y de mala gana lo paró para que Stear bajara.

Pero sin que lo esperará Annie bajo del auto también y corrió tras Stear, Archie no pudo hacer nada el semáforo ya había cambiado y los autos que estaban atrás de el comenzaron a sonar el claxon para que diera marcha.

Stear estaba efurrcido, desilucionado, y a la vez enojado con el mismo!, por que con tanta facilidad le podían arrebatar a la mujer que amaba y el con los brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada, pues el solito se había echado la soga al cuello cuando se beso con Patty.

-Stear!, Stear !, espera!-Annie lo llamaba desde lo lejos tratando de alcanzarlo

Stear la miro sorprendido, pues el mismo había visto arrancar al auto y nunca se imagino que Annie también se hubiera bajado.

-Annie, que haces aquí?-preguntó Stear desconcertado

-yo... Tengo... Que ... Decirte ...algo-hablo Annie con la voz entre cortada tratando de recuperar el aliento

-vamos a esa cafetería, ahí podemos hablar-propuso Stear

ya en la cafetería...

-que quieres decíme Annie-preguntó a su cuñada

-Candy se está mintiendo así misma Stear-respondió Annie

-No quiero hablar de ella Annie... Lo siento-respondió fríamente Stear

-tienes que escucharme Stear!... Ella la otra noche me confesó lo que sentía por ti!... Tienes que hablar con ella! Por Dios! Abre los ojos!-suplicaba Annie

-lo que hizo me dio muchas respuestas...-respondió Stear renuente

-No!, necesitas hablar con ella, estoy segura que lo hizo por algún motivo que desconozco pero es mi amiga y eh visto como te mira... Ustedes se aman!... No puedes darte por vencido así-respondió Annie

-si la amo, por eso la dejaré en paz!-respondió Stear

-No seas tonto!, sí la amaras no la dejarias al lado de un hombre al que ella no ama, la estas condenado a ser infeliz!-respondió Annie tratando de convencer a Stear

-Pues... con lo que vi hace un momento confirme lo contrario, discúlpame Annie pero mi respuesta es no!-respondió Stear

-Stear , por favor!, no quiero que lo que hice sea en vano!... Por favor!-suplico Annie

-que quieres decir?-preguntó intrigado Stear

-que tú hermano no estaba desacuerdo que yo hablara contigo, de hecho me lo prohibio, y se que esto será motivo de rompimiento entre nosotros pero no tolerare una injusticia!-confesó Annie

Stear pensó por un largo rato, y miro los ojos suplicante de su amiga, y al fin decidió...

-esta bien, lo haré!, por mi, por Candy y por ti!-respondió Stear con una sonrisa

a lo que Annie aplaudío emocionada captando la miradas de los presentes comensales, y silenciandose de inmediato con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-bien!, este es el plan...-explicaba Annie

Annie pasaría por Candy antes que los demás, la llevaría al bar en el que se reunían los chicos, ahí estaría Stear esperandolas, para despues dejarlos a solas y así hacer entrar en razón a Candy.

Mientras tanto Archie y los chicos cambiaron de planes se dirigieron al departamento de de ellos con Patty, quién estaba preocupada por Stear y Annie, pues Archie marcaba al celular de ellos y ninguno respondia y mandaban a buzón

-pero que están ahaciendi?...acazo estarán juntos?... Demonios!-golpeaba el teléfono haciendo sobresaltar a Patty

-lo siento Patty-se disculpo Archie.

-por que no nos llamamos e invitamos a Patty a comer?-propuso Albert con una linda sonrisa

-si, creo que sería buena idea-respondió Archie resignado

Los tres chicos fueron a comer cerca del hospital para ver sí veían a Candy, por supuesto fue idea de Albert, pero a la única que vieron fue a la chica de anteojos pelo negro y mirada fría.

La chica no se había percatado de la presencia de los tres jóvenes...

-No es esa la compañera de Candy?-murmuro Patty

-si, parece que sí-respondió Albert con una sonrisa de lo más relajado

-es linda... Lástima que tenga ese carácter!-opino Archie

-No, critiques!, que tendrá sus motivos para ser enojona-respondió Albert bromeando a la vez

Flammy seguia sín darse cuenta estaba muy entretenida con un cuaderno y unos audifonos muy concentrada escribiendo

mientras Albert echaba miradas discretamente, preguntándose el por que una chica tan linda y tan joven se comportaba así tan fría y sin sentimientos.

Annie había telefoneado a su departamento para ver asegurarse que nadie estuviera ahí e ir hacia allá a esperar la hora... Al no encontrase nadie se dirigieron para allá... Annie cocino mientras Stear pensaba y repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría a Candy.

Comieron y platicaron, tomaron café por la tarde hasta que la hora de ir por Candy llegó, Annie y Stear se dirigieron al bar en el auto de esta, Stear bajo nervioso y Annie se despidió

-No vemos en un momento más!-

Annie conducía hacia el hospital nerviosa ... Hasta que llegó y justamente Candy estaba por marcharse, Annie bajo del auto apresurada...

-Candy!, hey... Vamos yo te llevó-se ofreció Annie

-oye y los chicos?-preguntó Candy

Annie sonrio nerviosa...

-nos están esperando en el bar!, vamos que se hace tarde!-Annie la trato de convencer

-pero traigo mi uniforme!... No me veré también así en un lugar de esos-respondió Candy

-vámonos, ahí traigo ropa en el auto-y lNo jaló para subirla

ya en el auto...

-En verdad traés ropa?-preguntó Candy agarrandose del tablero y tratándo de acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad...Annie manejaba como loca!

-No, Candy lo siento pero no traigo ropa-respondió Annie

-Annie que sucede?...a donde vamos?-preguntó en un tono de fastidio

-al bar!-respondió brindandole una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa

Candy la miro extrañado pero en fin era su amiga, tenía que confiar en ella...

Archie y Albert en compañía de Patty habían acudido en busca de Candy, pero nada... Candy no estaba, fueron y la buscaron al departamento y nada...

-esto no me gusta nada!-dijo Archie preocupado

-a mi tampoco...Archie y sí Neal...-agregó Patty asustada y preocupada por su amiga...

-Neal?...que hay con el?-preguntó Albert

Archie echó un suspiro y le contó lo que había sucedido...que Neal había estado en el departamento de Candy y que no sabía más pues Candy se había negado a contarle

Albert sintió que la sangre le hervía de coraje, por que demonios había estado en el departamento con Candy?... Y sin pensarlo se fue en busca de su "querido" sobrino.

Al fin Candy y Annie habían llegado al lugar...

-y que se supone que haremos Annie?-preguntó Candy

-tu?... Entrar, yo?... Me quedaré aquí-respondió Annie para después hacerla entrar con ligeros empujoncitos.

Candy entró pensó que se trataba de un sorpresa y valla que era una sorpresa, pues vio a Stear a lo lejos sentado en una silla, Candy se acercó hasta ahí extrañada, Stear se puso de pie al verla llegar ya invitó a sentarse.

-candy tenemos que hablar-propuso Stear serio

-si, tienes razón!... Necesito que me expliques por que tenías una carta de Terry para mi y por que sí estaba en chicago no me lo contaste?-preguntó Candy enfurecida

-Candy lo siento... Yo olvidé...-trato de explicar Stear pero Candy no le permitió

-por favor! Alistear esas cosas no se olvidan así como así!-respondió la rubia

-lo siento Candy-Stear bajo la cabeza y se disculpo

-y de que quieres hablar tú?-preguntó Candy suavisando su tono de voz

Stear levantó la mirada...

-Candy... Por que estas tan distante conmigo?, por que Besaste a Albert?-preguntó Stear

-por la misma razón que tú a Patty-respondió tajante

-No Candy estas equivocada... Eso fue...-otra vez fue interrumpido por Candy

-eso fue lo que vi-respondió Candy

-Candy yo.. Te amo!-respondió Stear

-lo siento Stear pero yo no!-respondió Candy

Stear no podía creer lo que había escuchado! Sí el escuchó claramente cuando le dijo te amo antes de hacer el amor!, como era posible que ahora le dijera lo contrario

-Candy?... Que estas diciendo?-preguntó incrédulo Stear

-lo siento Stear ... Siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros... Eso no debió ser, Yo.. Yo le daré el sí a Albert sí el me pide que sea su novia... Lo nuestro fue un grave error...-respondió Candy

Stear la miraba con los ojos aguados su corazón lo había quebrado en mil pedazos.

-ahora sí me disculpas me tengo que ir...-diciendo esto para despues ponerse de pie.

Se marchó ni siquiera se despidió de Annie, dejó ahí a Stear sólo y desecho...

_Continuara..._

_**MIS QUERISIMAS AMIGAS!... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACOMPAÑANDO EN ESTA AVENTURA, ESTOY CONTENTA POR HABERME ENCONTRADO CON PERSONITAS TAN LINDAS COMO USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME Y TAMBIEN ESTOY TRISTE A LA VEZ POR QUE YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, SNIF SNIF, JEJEJE PERO NO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS LEEAMOS ...**_

_**Ahora si los agradeciemientos muy pero muy especiales para:**_

**Karina Grandchester:** _preciosa muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alaga infinitamente que pienses asi, jamas me espere tener este tipo de comentarios que son tan buenos!, espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte mil gracias mi estimada amiga! besos._

**nelly:**_ muchas gracias por leerme, ya se pobre Terry, pero ya se safara lo prometo jejeje, saluditos! y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo._

**tamborsita333: **_hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y tambien por leerme, que bueno que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo aver que tal._

**niko:** _hola que bueno que el fic es de tu agrado, lo hice con cariño para ustedes y pues aqui tienes la segunda parte con mucho cariño... nos leemos en el proximo capitulo un abrazo muy grande!._

**starwhitedeandrew:** _muchas gracias por animarte a comentar, me hace muy feliz que el fic sea de tu agrado, y aqui tienes la segunda parte esta vez es mas largo para que tardes un poquitin mas para leerlo disfrutalo!._

**Ana Maria Cornwell: **_hola! claro que acepto tu opinion y es muy valida este espacio es para ustedes y me agrada que plantees tus ideas, lo tomare en cuenta (aunque el final ya esta anunciado) , linda un gran abarazo y muchas gracias por comentar, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado._

**Camila Andley:** _hola hermosa! entiendo tu disgusto por lo de Terry y tambien por lo de Karen, pero pronto se arreglara lo prometo (o al menos eso creo, jejeje), hasta a mi que yo lo escribi me lleno de rabia! pero en fin hay que leer los sigueintes capitulos! muchisimas gracias por leerme siempre es un placer leer tu comentarios! hasta el proximo capitulo!._

_NIÑAS (O) MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME HASTA ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO, SIEMPRE ES HONOR LEER SUS COMENTARIOS... Y TAMBIEN QUE NUNCA LO OLVIDO UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO TAMBIEN A MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE SIEMPRE LOS TENGO PRESENTES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO... BIEN YA NO LOS ABURRO MAS Y ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (9)_

_UN GRAN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS EN GENERAL._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola mis queridisimos lectores, antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa..._

_En el capítulo pasado (8 part.2) olvidé por completo poner la advertencia sobre la "situación para adultos" *Sorry* que se sucito entre Stear y Candy ._

_y antes que lo olvide otra vez, la canción que bailaron Stear y Candy en el cap.8 part.1 se llama "gravity" y la canta "coldplay"_

_la canción la presente traducida_

_aclaración la traducción no es mía._

_Ahora sí adelante..._

**_Cap.9_**

Albert marco al celular de Candy antes de salir a buscarla a la casa de los Leagan.

-hola?-respondió Candy con la voz quebrada

-te pasó algo pequeña?, donde estas?-preguntó Albert

-No, todo está bien, sólo que tuve que detenerme en el camino, tenía algo que hacer-respondió Candy mintiendo

-pero sí estas llorando Candy!, que pasó?... No me mientas!-insistió Albert

-donde estas iré por ti!-volvió a decir Albert

-No , no hace falta ya estoy llegando a casa-respondió Candy

al escuchar esto Albert bajo las escaleras corriendo para salir del edificio y encontrarse con Candy, la vio acercarse a lo lejos y corrió unos cuántos metros más para abrazarla.

-Candy!... Me tenías muy preocupado, segura que estas bien?-preguntó Albert

-si, siento haberlos preocupado-dijo esto al ver a Archie y Patty frente a ellos.

-No quisiera ser mal educada Albert, pero quisiera estar sola-explicó Candy

y Albert respondió desconcertado

-si, claro... Está bien Candy, descansa-respondió Albert para despues despedirse junto con Patty y Archie y dejar a Candy a solas.

**Dias despues ...**

La vida había tomado diferentes rumbos para cada uno de los personajes de esta historia, el tiempo no corría en vano...pero aún así había heridas abiertas difíciles de cerrar como lo era para Stear...

Despues del abandono de Candy, para Stear no había sido fácil de sobreponerse, sus dias se contaban en ese bar, en la misma mesa y siempre la misma canción, acompañado de la soledad...

Su hermano no encontraba la manera de sacarlo de ese bar, tal vez sí el hubiera ayudado?, sí hubiera intercedido? , sí hubiera? ... Sí hubiera?, pero el hubiera no existe, el hubiera se pierde junto con las acciones mal planteadas, el daño ya estaba hecho... Y Stear ya estaba muerto en vida, el murió junto con las ilusiones que Candy mató aquella noche fría...

-No!, no me iré!... Esperare aquí!, Candy vendrá!... Ella me ama, no puedo marcharme...por favor Archie tengo que estar aquí para cuando ella regrese!-eran las palabras que Stear repetía alcholizado entre lágrimas cada vez que su hermano trataba de sacarlo de aquel lugar que tanto daño le hacia.

-No lo soporto más Albert!, tenemos que hacer algo se está suicidándo lentamente-Expresaba Archie con los puños cerrados por el dolor y la impotencia

-tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo-respondió Albert preocupado

Pero Stear se negaba a hablar con todos, y más sí se trataba de Albert.

Annie le causaba una tremenda tristeza, intentó hablar con Candy pero ella se negó.

Se dice que nadie muere de amor pero Stear estaba apunto de comprobar lo contrario, por más que los chicos quisieron mantener al margen la situación no pudieron hacer nada, la tia abuela se enteró, e inmediatamente arribó a Chicago...

y en compañía de George se dirigieron al bar...

verlo ahí en ese estado, bebiendo una botella de whisky , casi la hace desfallecer, el corazón se le estrujo, lo estaba perdiendo... Su semblante ya no era el de aquel chico alegre y divertido...ahora su semblante demostraba lo contrario...

-Alistear...-lo llamó la tía abuela casi en llanto

Stear levantó la mirada, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo...

-vamos hijo, acompañame...tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo la tía abuela tratando de convencerlo

-Nooo!, no puedo irme...ella va a regresar, un día... Va a..-ya no pudo más y su voz se comenzó a quebrar, a la tía abuela se le rompió el corazón verlo así, escucharlo hablar así.

-No, Alistear ella no va a venir...no vendrá nunca-respondió la tía abuela con todo el dolor en su corazón, pero sabía que esas palabras hacia falta decircelas para sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba

Stear lloró como un niño pequeño en sus brazos, y entre sollozos al fin comprendió que Candy... Candy no lo amaba

Archie quién estaba a unos cuántos metros de ahí veía la imagen de su hermano con el corazón desecho.

**Dos años despues...**

Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Patty había regresado a francia sientindose culpable por lo que había sucedido pero más tranquila por que Stear había logrado sobreponerse o al menos eso creían todos, pues había aceptado la propuesta de la tía abuela de marcharse a Londres.

Chicago 13 de enero del 2009.

la mañana se encontraba particularmente fría, el viento calaba hasta los huesos pero Candy no perdía la costumbre de caminar hasta el hospital.

Apenas cerraba la puerta cuando...

-hola cielo!-saludo Albert

Candy volteó sorprendida

-Albert!, que haces aquí?-preguntó Candy

-ya te eh dicho que sí no me dejas llevarte en el auto, por lo menos déjame acopañarte caminando-respondió Albert con una bella sonrisa

-esta bien-respondió para luego acercarse y darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Juntos caminaban hasta el hospital tomados de las manos.

-bueno hasta aquí está bien Albert, no quiero que Flammy te regañe-dijo Candy en tono burlon

-esta bien!, pero dile que sí sigue así conmigo no la invitaremos a la boda!-Respondió Albert con una sonrisa

-ay lo olvidaba!, tenía que pasar por los vestidos de mis damas desde ayer!... Amor podrías hacerlo tú?-preguntó Candy

-mmmhhh déjame pensarlo!... Está bien, sólo con una condición!-respondió Albert

-cual?-preguntó Candy con las manos en la cintura

-que me dejes pasar está noche contigo-Albert respondió en susurro en el oído de Candy.

candy abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó a ver a Albert arrancandole carcajadas a este

-Albert!, no es que me asuste, pero quiero que sea especial y me gustaría esperar hasta despues del matrimonio-candy respondió

-esta bien Candy, será como tú digas-para despues despedirse de su amada Candy.

**Y en Londres ...**

Stear miraba por el balcón de se habitación hacia el paisaje que le regalaba la bella ciudad, su vida había cambiado mucho desde su partida, se seguia manteniendo en contacto con su hermano vía e mail. Pero nunca recibía noticias de ella.

-mejor así, su recuerdo me atormenta, aún pienso en ella, que habrá sido de ella?-se preguntaba Stear melancolico.

-Alistear, quiero hablar contigo -irrumpio sus pensamientos la tía abuela

Stear volteó desconcertado no se había dado cuenta en que momento había entrado a su habitación

-llamé a la puerta pero no respondias y decidí entrar-explicó la tía abuela al ver su expresión

-si tía está bien, de que quieres hablar?-preguntó Stear

La tía abuela no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, tomó aire y al fin soltó lo que tanto le había preocupado desde hace quince dias...

-Stear, William a mandado la invitación para su boda...-respondió con voz firme

-su boda?-la expresión de Stear fue imposible de ocultar, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero tomó aire y respondió

-mandale mis felicitaciones tía-respondió cortante e indiferente para despues darle la espalda

-No-respondió la tía abuela

Stear se volvió hacia su tía para mirarla con incredulidad

-No estarás pensando que yo?...-respondió Stear algo alterado

-creo que ya es tiempo que regreses Alistear, no se que haya pasado entre tú y Candice, pero no pueden estar molestos unos con los otros toda la vida, no en mi familia!-respondió la tía abuela en el mismo tono que Stear.

Stear se quedó mudo...por que nadie comprendía su dolor? , que acaso la tía abuela quería torturarlo?, como era posible que le pidiera eso? Se preguntó así mismo

-en una semana volvemos a Chicago Alistear, será mejor que arregles tús asuntos antes de marcharnos -finalizó la tía abuela para despues dejarlo sólo en su habitación.

-Demonios!-Stear golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado.

Tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a la realidad.

**Mientras tanto en Chicago...**

-amor tú crees que Stear venga a la boda de Candy y Albert?-preguntó ilusamente la mujer

-Annie, que te hace pensar que vendrá sí a la de nosotros ni se apareció, claro que no, estoy seguro que la tía abuela nuevamente se disculpara con la familia por el-respondió Archie.

-Ahhh!, es una lastima yo que hubiera querido que conociera al pequeño Brian-respondió Annie desilucionada.

-si yo también pero ya habrá tiempo para que lo conosca durante las vacaciones.-respondió Archie tratando de animar a su esposa.

Así es!, como lo leyeron este par tuvieron que casarse por que de tanto "amor" salieron embarazados.

**Y en Escocia...**

-cielo trajeron esto para ti desde América-decía Susana mientras entraba al salón donde se encontraba Terry estudiando una obra.

Terry levantó la cabeza y miro el sobre que Susana le entregaba extrañado.

Y cuando lo abrió...

-que demonios es esto!, una broma?-se puso de pie violentamente, era cierto que esperaría un día de estos una invitación a la boda de Candy, ya estaba preparado...psicológicamente, pero no se esperaba que el novio fuera Albert, el estaba casi seguro que ella se quedaría con el "inventor".

-que sucede Terry?, malas noticias?-preguntó Susana

pero Terry no respondió...

-son noticias de ella cierto?-preguntó Susana acertando

-si, pero no es lo que piensas...-quiso explicar a Susana pero está no lo dejó.

Inexplicablemente para Terry Susana comenzó a llorar.

Y Terry la miro con cara de sorprendido abriendo los ojos y torciendo la boca vaya que sí estaba muy extrañado

-Susana pasa algo?-preguntó Terry

-oh Terry ya no puedo más!-respondió Susana

-que sucede?-preguntó Terry intrigado

-yo... Te eh engañado estos últimos años!-respondió Susana

-engañado?, con quién?... No me digas que es con el chófer!...-respondió Terry sin aún poderselo creer

-Nooo!, a ese tipo de engaño no me refiero!-respondió Susana.

-entonces a que te refieres?, responde!-la zarandeo por los hombros y...

-eres una estúpida Susana!-interrumpió la suegra como siempre!...

Terry volteó a ver a las dos mujeres desconcertado, que era lo que pasaba ahí?.

-esta bien Susana sí eso quieres, se lo diré yo!-hablo la mama de Susana

-de que demonios está hablando?, que verdad?-preguntó un tanto molesto Terry

mientras Susana gimoteaba como niña pequeña.

-Susy no está enferma de gravedad y por lo tanto no morirá-respondió la mama de Susana

-que?-volteando a ver a Susana con una mirada asesina y a punto de lanzarse hacia ella para matarla, pero se contuvo

-esto es una broma Susana?-preguntó tratando de sonar amable, cosa que le salía pésimo pues su coraje era muy grande

-No... Terry lo siento mucho!-respondió entre sollozos

-que dices?... Que lo sientes?, eres una...-y antes que terminará la frase la madre sobreprotectora salió al rescate

-No te permito que le hables así a mi hija!-respondió la mujer gritando.

-usted callese vieja estúpida!-Terry apuntandola con el dedo índice dejando a La Sra desconcertada

-usted y su hija son una arrivistas y trepadoras, unas víboras, llegaron muy lejos esta vez, y las quiero fuera de mi propiedad!-agregó Terry

-tu no puedes hacernos esto Terry, mi hija casi dio la vida por ti-respondió la mamá azorada

-si, tiene razón, pero también casi me la arrebata!, con su maldita ayuda!, ahora quiero que se larguen las dos!-respondió Terry enfurecido

-Terry!,, por favor no puedes hacerme esto!-suplico Susana

Terry la miro con el seño fruncido para dirigir su mirada a ella y sólo para decir una sola palabra

-largate!-

-vámonos Susana!, no le ruegues a este infeliz!-respondió la mamá

-fuera ya de mi propiedad!-grito Terry una vez más, y cuando ya estaban a punto de salir del salón para marcharse

-Susana!... Una cosa más, mis abogados hablaran contigo despues.-dijo Terry para despues dar la espalda a ambas mujeres.

Terry estaba enfurecido con el mismo, no podía ser posible que la vida le jugará una mala pasada nuevamente!, Susana lo había engañado y lo peor lo había alejado de la mujer que tanto amaba...

-Demonios!, como pude ser tan estúpido!, tengo que saber de ella... - pero sus recuerdos lo traicionaron

-Nooo, tengo que averiguar que fue de Stear, como es que ella se casara con Albert?... Que hisiste pecosa?-se preguntaba nostalgico.

**Londres al anachocer...**

Stear se había resguardado dentro de su habitación durante todo el día, se había negado a bajar a tomar el desayuno, la comida y cena con la tía abuela, aún no comprendía por que le pasaban estas cosas a el, en particular esa noche estaba inquieto y miro su laptop en la mesita de noche y la tomó y la encendió...

-como sí un simple _"buscador"_ pudiera darme las respuestas!... Sí así fuera de fácil!-moviendo la cabeza se dijo para sí mismo al ver la página principal de inico

dio un largo suspiro y se recosto en la cama

-por que me mentiste Candy?, por que sí no me amabas te entregaste a mi?...-se preguntaba para despues mover la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

**Al día siguiente...**

Candy había batallado para conciliar el sueño, aún la atormentaban algunos recuerdos del pasado y se preguntaba

-como fui tan estúpida?, si no puedo olvidarte... Y en un mes voy a casarme!... No puedo estar haciendo lo correcto!-se repetía así misma apretando los puños

-Albert no se merece esto, tengo que seguir adelante, tal vez Stear ya este con alguien más!-su imaginación le daba las ideas que menos hubiera querido tener, pues la impotencia que sentía por haber sido tan tonta le carcomia el alma, ella sabía que Stear la amaba y ella a el, pero por la más tonta de las ideas de ser leal y de sacrificarse por todos la llevó a tremenda locura, que casi acaba con Stear.

-ya me olvidaste Stear?... Aún no puedo olvidarte-decía para su soledad mientras rosaba sus labios con sus dedos temblorosos recordando las caricias de los besos de Stear dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

**tres dias depués en el hogar Cornwell...**

-Annie, ni lo pienses!, a Albert no le agradara la idea-decía mientras Desaprobaba la idea de su esposa

-mejor!, la sorpresa no es para el, además ya lo consulté con Patty y lo mejor es que estará aquí para ese día!-decía Annie emocionada sin notar la cara de desaprobación y preocupacion de su marido.

**En londres...**

Stear dormía hasta tarde los últimos dias para el había sido muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

-joven Stear!-llamaba la chica de servicio a la puerta

-Stear?, pero que niña tan igualada!... Desde cuando la servidumbre se volvió tan ...-decía la tía abuela lo que sus regaños a la chica de servicio hicieron despertar a Stear

-tía!, que pasa?, que son esos gritos?-preguntó Stear al abrir la puerta de su habitación dejándose ver sin camisa y despeinado, sin gafas y tallandose los ojos, lo que provocó que la chica lo viera estupefacta y casi casi en la baba

-niña!, deja de ver así a mi sobrino, ve a la cocina!-interrumpió la recreación de la pupila de la chica.

-que sucede tía?-preguntó Stear

-tienes visitas!, respondió la tía abuela

-a está hora?-preguntó Stear desconcertado

-Alistear son casi la 12:00 del mediodia y tú a penas despertaste!-le hablo reprendiendolo

-tia abuela y quién es la visita?-preguntó Stear

-se trata de Terry Grandchester-respondió la tía

-Terry?, pero que está haciendo aqui ?-se preguntó para sí mismo mientras la tía abuela lo miraba extrañada

-eh venido a hablar muy seriamente contigo!-interrumpiendo la ecena de Stear y la tía abuela y tras el la chica de servicio disculpandose

-lo siento pero no lo pude detener-se disculpo la chica

-esta bien retirate, y que no se vuelva a repetir-la reprendio de nueva cuenta para despues dejar a solas a Terry y a Stear

Terry dio un ligero empujón a la puerta para entrar sin importarle que Stear aún no estuviera completamente vestido.

-lindas pijama eh-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo en son de burla pues estaba en calzoncillos y para despues sentarse en el sofa donde Stear acostumbraba a leer

-haz venido hasta aquí para burlarte?-preguntó Stear con un poco de desgano

-tu sabes bien a que eh venido, y quiero un explicación!- se levantó del sillón para decirle estas palabras más de cerca con el puño cerrado y un toqué de ira

-No se de que hablas!-respondió en el mismo tono que uso Terry

Terry movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-No sabes mentir!, cuando vaz a cambiar?, que sucedió con Candy?-preguntó Terry ya más tranquilo

-que te lo diga ella!, yo ...no quiero recordar más-mencionó casi a susurro las últimas palabras con su voz casi a punto del quiebre

-No, Stear yo te lo preguntó a ti, que acaso ya no somos amigos?-preguntó Terry con un poco de desilucion

-si, sí lo somos-respondió Stear

-Stear , me llegó por correo la invitación de la boda de...

-candy y Albert-los dos dijeron al unisonido

-así es y es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito saber que pasó-respondió Terry insistiendo a Stear a que le contará la verdad.

Stear respiro profundamente y tomó su pijamas y se vistio despues se sentó frente a el en el sofa en la misma habitación y comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió, Terry lo miraba atento y podía apreciar unas cuantas lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Stear pero no salían, también hubo momentos en que se enojó muchísimo, como cuando se besó con Patty

omitio la noche de amor entre el y Candy, reservandoselo sola para sus más dulces recuerdos, a Terry le dolió escuchar lo que Stear le relataba de como su pecosa había dirigido un te amo a Stear, ahora sí estaba muy convencido que Candy lo había olvidado, pero el a ella no y por el amor que sentía iba a ayudar a Stear a estar junto a Candy costará lo que costará, aunque en eso se llevará su amistad con Albert.

Stear finalizó el relato quedando con la mirada pérdida como sí estubiese aún perdido en los recuerdos de su linda chica rubia, de su amada Candy

Terry lo interrumpió

-y piensas ir a la boda?-preguntó Terry

-por supuesto que no!, sería tourturarme , no!-respondió Stear algo alterado

-oh no!, por supuesto que no faltaras!, Candy tiene que verte antes y debe de saber sí realmente ama al hombre con el que se va casar o eres tú!-respondió Terry

-que no Escuchaste nada de lo que te conté?, ella al final dijo: "lo siento todo fue un error"-dijo fingiendo la vocesilla de Candy

-bueno, yo pienso que lo dijo por la presencia de la "gordita"! Y más sí la besaste , claro que tiene su orgullo!-decía Terry algo exasperado al ver a Stear sin comprender lo obvio

-Pues... Olvidalo digas lo que digas no iré!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**Dos horas despues...**

Terry bajaba las escaleras de la lujosa mansión con una valija en la mano y al ver la presencia de la tía abuela se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa exagerada y fingida, tras de el caminaba timidamente Stear sin mucho ánimo

-que sucede?... Alistear? Te vaz de viaje?-preguntó extrañadisima la tía abuela

Stear no quería reponder, que le iba decir a su tía abuela? Que iba a sabotear la boda de su tío? No era gran idea, no!, Terry intervino dando una breve explicacion

- mi "amada" esposa no podrá acompañarme!, y como gran amigo mío que es Alistear , quise adelantarme para viajar con el -explicó Terry mintiendo

Stear volteó a verlo para decirle con un movimientos de labios exagerados para que Terry pudiera decifrarlo "mentiroso"

-Alistear, es cierto lo que dice el sr. Grandchester ?-preguntó la tía abuela con su tono peculiar de voz

-este ... Em sí tía, queremos...-lo interrumpió Terry

-darle una gran sorpresa!-hablo con ironía y una sonrisa maquiavelica, e hizo con estas palabras que Stear abriera los ojos de para en par

-que bien!, me da gusto que hayas cambiado de opinión, que tengan buen viaje!-deseo la tía abuela más alegre con la nueva actitud de Stear

-gracias tía-se despidió con un beso en la frente y salió siendo jalado por la manga de su abrigo por Terry...

la tía abuela sólo veía en el umbral de la puerta como el auto del los chicos se alejaba.

**y en el departamento de Candy...**

Estaban reunidos Archie, Annie, Candy y Albert y la recién llegada de Patty

-hay no puedo creer que estemos todos juntos otra vez... Exepto por...-su voz se torno triste y no pudo terminar el nombre de su querido Stear.

-No- te preocupes cielo estoy casi seguro que la tía Elroy lo convencera para que venga-trato de animar a su futura esposa.

Patty se puso de pie misteriosamente y le pidio a Annie acercarse para decirle algo reservadamente, cosa que hizo extrañar a todos pues Patty jamás acostumbraba a comportarse así.

Repentinamente una hora despues Patty se despidió diciendo...

-Chicos tengo que ir al centro comercial, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para el día de la boda, creo que los zapatos que traigo no combinan con mi vestido.-tontamente se excuso Patty.

-No quieres que te acomapañemos Patty?-preguntó Candy, pero sus amigas respondieron al mismo tiempo

-nooooooo!- dejando confundida a Candy.

**Mientras tanto Stear y Terry en el avión...**

-que sucede Terry?-preguntó Stear al verlo algo nervioso

-eh?... No nada!-respondió Terry

-No será que temes a volar?... Ah es verdad! Fue por eso que en Escocia no qusiste volar con el avión que reparamos!, sí temes volar!-respondió Stear dejando al descubierto a Terry

-si dices algo conciderate hombre muerto!-respondió Terry dejándose al descubierto mientras Stear estaba divertidísimo con el temor de su amigo

-vamos Terry tomate este trago-le ofreció un vaso con whisky de la sobrecargo que iba pasando y ofreciendo a los pasajeros.

Terry tomó el vaso con su mano temblorosos y bebio el líquido de gilo, Stear le regaló una sonrisa fingida y burlona al sentir que se las estaba cobrando con Terry.

-bien ya llegamos y ahora que?- preguntó Stear

-vamos a divertirnos !-respondió Terry

Stear levantó la ceja quedándose desconcertado, divertirse? A que demonios de refería con divertirse?...

-bien, primero tengo que pasar a hacer algo-agregó Terry al ver a Stear mudo y desconcertado.

-que es lo que tienes que hacer?-preguntó Stear sin ánimos

-vamos a ir de compras!-respondió Terry fingiendo la voz

-Pero que demonios está pasando aquí? Terry se volvió loco?-pensó Stear pero su silencio lo dijo todo

-vamos Stear! Es sólo una broma!, necesito ...cortarme el pelo, tú sabes quiero verme presentable!-haciendo uso de sus poses seductoras

Stear carraspeo la garganta

-Terry,-sonrio fingidamente- no necesito que seas seductor conmigo- respondió Stear con un poco de tensión en el ambiente , Terry atrapo la indirecta y movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo para decir...

-si tienes razón!, salgamos de aquí-respondió para despues de ahí dirigirse a una plaza comercial.

Terry había llevado a rastras a Stear al centro comercial, buscó una estética para cortar su largos cabellos castaños...

-que tal me veo?-preguntó Terry a Stear al salir de la estética

-te vez bien-respondió Stear sin mucho afán

-Terry, necesitamos comer algo...-pero su amigo no respondió por estar embelesado mirando a una chica de cabellos castaños

-santo dios de mi vida que belleza de chica!-exclamo Terry

Stear volteó a ver hacia donde Terry miraba embelesado y descubrió que ella no era una chica cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que Patty.

Stear se quiso impedir que Patty se percatara de su presencia pero fue demaciado tarde, pues Terry al no verla en años y estar tan cambiada no la reconoció y no perdió oportunidad de lanzarse cuan cazador a su presa.

Stear trato de detenerlo pero parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para el, Terry ya estaba frente a Patty fingiendo un ligero tropezon entre el y la chica, cuando Terry levantó la mirada para "disculparse" se llevó tremenda sorpresa.

-Patty!... -alcanzó a decir Stear en casi murmullo y confirmando a Terry que sí se trataba de la misma persona.

A Terry le parecía imposible creer que se trataba de la misma chica que había conocido hace años, aquella era un poco más llenita , usaba anteojos y no tenía gracia, ahora era distinta, su forma de vestir elegante, y su forma de caminar cortaba la respiración a cualquier hombre pues su atractivo llamaba sumamente la atención.

Para Stear había sido muy tarde detenerlo ya ambos estaban al descubierto ante Patty.

Patty abrió los ojos sorprendida era Stear!

-Stear !-dijo casi en grito y se hecho a los brazos de su ex, Terry quién miraba la ecena no muy contento por lo sucedido e interrumpió.

-hola!... Aún sigo aquí!-hablo con ironía

Stear se separó de Patty al entender la indirecta

-Patty recuerdas a Terry?-preguntó

Patty lo miro timidamente, obvio que lo recordaba era el chico del colegio que en más de una vez la había asustado con su forma rebelde de ser, y por supuesto había sido el novio de Candy, como olvidarlo sí su amiga había llorado por años a su abandono

-ah, sí... Hola-se limitó a regalarle unas cuantas palabras a Terry para despues concentrar su atención en Stear

Terry enarco la ceja, acaso está chica estaba siendo indiferente con el?, lo que le faltaba!

-que haces aquí?... -Patty preguntó con una alegría notoria

pero Terry no perdió la oportunidad para cobrarsela con Patty

-que no es obvio?, viene a la boda de su tío... Sí es que habrá!-respondió Terry tajante, pero Patty volvió a reiterar que no le interesaba cruzar palabra con el

-Stear pensábamos que nn vendrias, yo estaba buscando el regalo para Candy, hoy será su despedida- mencionó Patty refiriéndose única y exclusivamente a Stear.

Pero Terry la ignoro pues lo que acababa de decir la había dado una gran idea...

-noooo!, ustedes están locos!, yo no les ayudare!-grito alarmada Patty llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban el el restaurante donde comían.

Stear también pensaba que era mala idea, pero no había poder humano que convenciera a Terry de lo contrario.

**cinco horas más tarde...**

Annie estaba vuelta loca con los últimos preparativos de la despedida de soltera de Candy, a Patty se le podía notar nerviosa, al fin la festejada llegó en compañía de su futuro esposo.

-No,no!, Albert esto es sólo para chicas tú tienes que marcharte!-reprendio la anfitriona Albert que no deseaba dejar a su novia ni un segundo.

-candy, estarás bien?-preguntó Albert no muy seguro

-si amor, ya vete antes que Annie te saqué a patadas! Jajajaja-respondió Candy seguido de una carcajada al ver a su amiga echarle miradas asesinas a su futuro esposo

Albert antes de marcharse echó un vistazo a la decoración del hogar Cornwell donde se daría pie al festejo. Y al fin se marchó

-¡Pensé que jamás se marcharía!-respondió Annie acercándose a su amiga

Candy sonrio

-hey donde está Patty?-preguntó Candy

Annie sonrio misteriosamente

-que sucede Annie?-preguntó Candy

-ay amiga puedes creer que que le prometi a Albert y a Archie que nada de chicos nudistas, y adivina que?- sonrio nuevamente con complicidad

-te atreviste?-preguntó Candy emocionada con una sonrisa

-yo... No, Archie nunca se despega de mi, pero adivina quién los consiguió?-respondió sonriente

-nooooo!, no lo puedo creer!... Fue Patty?-preguntó sorprendida

-siiiii ! Y adivina donde está la pillina?-respondió Annie para despues jugar a las adivinanzas con Candy

-donde?-preguntó imaginado la respuesta y muy emocionada

-en la habitación con los nudistas! En el camerino improvisado-grito Annie emocionada

Candy no aguanto la risa al ver a su amiga tan emocionada, y más al saber a Patty en el camerino improvisado con dos sexys nudistas, hasta a ella le atraía la idea de estar ahí, despues de todo sería su despedida de soltera.

**Patty en el camerino improvisado...**

-ya basta!-grito Patty exaltada tratando e controlar a dos adultos que parecían niños pequeños

-Terry volteó a ver las piernas de Patty disimuladamente pero ni tanto por que Stear se dio cuenta y le pegó en la cara con un cojin.

-heyyy eso no se hace!-respondió Terry

Patty ya estaba un tanto desesperada con este par.

-No se como diablos me metí en esto!-Patty se lamentó en voz alta

-No te preocupes, tendrás tú recompensa -respondió Terry guiñandole el ojo pero Patty lo ignoro

Cuando Terry y Stear entraron al tocador a cambiarse de ropa y vestirse con diminutos calzoncillos...

-que es esto?- preguntó horrorizado Stear.

-vamos Stear no seas santurron y ponte eso!- mientras Terry salia en paños menores sin importarle la precencia de Patty en la habitacion, se paro frente al espejo para admirarse y mirar atravez del espejo a Patty quien lo veia nerviosa y sonrrojada.

Stear pidio una bata antres de salir y cuando salio...

-estas loco?, noo yo no bailare para una chicas!-respondio Stear renuente

-pues, lo haras!-respondio Terry

una voz afuera los interrumpio...

-puedo entrar?-era candy

los sentidos de Stear despertaron y una corriente electrica recorrio todo su cuerpo y su corazon comenzo a latir debocado queria abrir el mismo la puerta y tomarla en su brazos para besarla, pero no podia...

-rapido, el antifaz!-Terry pidio en voz baja a Patty.

-adelante-dijo Patty nerviosa

la rubia cabellera de candy se movia para Stear en camara lenta el aroma de su cabello llego hasta su olfato , y supiro largo y ahora sintio su corazon detenerse!, sintio que su estomago brincaban maripositas, hasta que candy lo interrumpio de su ensoñacion

-hola!-candy lo saludaba, pero Stear no respondia, asi que Terry salio al rescate

-disculpa a mi amigo , es nuevo en esto, pero baila muy bien ! te gustara lo se!-respondio Terry fingiendo la voz

a Candy le habia parecido haber escuchado esa voz antes, pero donde?.

La fiesta a estaba a punto de comenzar , pero no contaban con que dos hombres miraban por la ventana descubriendo lo que su queridas muejres hacian.

c o n t i n u a r a...

_AMIGAS UNA SICERA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO AQUI ESTAMOS AL PIE DEL CAÑON ECHANDOLE GANAS!, AHORA QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL!, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y LA INVITO A DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MI , ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR Y A CONECER MAS DE USTEDES, AHORA ESTOY COCINANDO UN NUEVO FAN FIC QUE PARA ENERO ESPERO PRESENTARSELOS Y SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO, MIL GRACIAS UN FUERTE ABRAZO!_

_Y AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS USTEDES:_

**Karina Grandchester:**_muchas gracias amiga por tus lindas criticas me hace muy feliz recibir comentarios de este tipo de comentarios, te mando un gran saludo y abrazo es espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos! mil gracias por leerme!._

**nelly:**_hola como estas?, mi estimada amiga, asi es Candy rechazo a nuestro amado Stear , pero ya se solucionara, aunque las cosas no seran tan faciles, un saludo amiga , mil gracias por leer._

**starwhitedeandrew_:_**_hola que gusto leerte! amiga muchisimas gracias por tu comentario me alaga infinitamente que te guste este fic que es hecho espesialmente para ustedes, espero que esta vez tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y un abrazo que estes super bien!._

**TC GAN:** _hola mil gracias por leerme espero que te haya gustado, gracias a las grandes escritoras como tu me insipire para poner mi granito de arena un saludo y un abrazo, nos leemos pronto._

**Camila Andley:** _hola amiguita! jejejeje ya se bien tiernos los dos, se que te llevaste sorpresas en este capitulo! jejejeje espero te haya gustado!, mil gracias por leerme preciosa te mando un gran abrazo y enorme beso que estes super maga bien y nos leemos pronto!_

**tamborcita333:**_hola amiga un placer saber que sigues mi fic, ya se candy esta confundida sus miedos no la dejan actuar como deberia de ser, pero tendra que decidir, mil gracias por leereme nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._

**TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER ETERNAMENTE A LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE SE QUE ESTAN POR AHI SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC, MIL GRACIAS POR REGALARME UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL FINAL UN SALUDO A TODOS Y TODAS EN GENERAL!. BESOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 **

**el final**

-puedes ver algo?-preguntó Archie desesperado

-creo que... Oh no, no, no, y no!-alcanzó a decir Albert

-que sucede?-preguntó Archie nervioso

-dos chicos!, están bailando para las chicas!-respondió en tono molesto

-que!-respondió Archie con los ojos casi desorbitados

Sin querer Archie le dio tremendo pisoton a Albert tratando de asomarse por la ventana

-ayyyy! Mi pie!-se quejó Albert suprimiendo su dolor en una mueca

-lo siento Albert!, y ahora que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Archie.

-No lo se, tenemos que ver que sucede, mira!, están saliendo de la habitación!-respondió Albert

-Demonios! Y ahora?-preguntó Archie

-vayamos a la ventana del salón, ahí no esconderemos en los arbustos.-respondió Albert.

**Mientras tanto dentro de la casa...**

Los gritos de las chicas emocionadas inundada el lugar y el sonido de la música alta ensordecia a la masa de chicas emocionadas, Terry y Stear salieron enmascarados para dar inico a su presentación.

Terry salió bailando al compás de la música con movimientos sumamente sensuales, Annie se apresuró para acomodar a Candy en una silla para que estuviera en primera fila, Terry con movimientos lentos pero sexys se acercó a ella bailandole, mientras Candy emocionada lo veía sonriente y sorprendída a la vez, Stear estaba algo tímido, en su vida había bailado en cueros y menos para un grupo de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas, Annie se levantó del lugar para acercarse a Stear, lo tomó de la mano y lo entregó a la multitud de niñas que lo miraba embelesadas.

-hey, hey!-llamaba Stear a Terry quién le bailaba Candy sensualmente con movimientos de pelvis que hacían subir un calor incontrolable a las mejillas de la rubia

-hey ... Te...-lo llamó Stear ,Terry volteó a verlo antes que lo descubriera

-necesito ayuda!-respondió Stear

las chicas se dedicaban al tacto con los músculos de Stear y tenerlo en paños menores las tenía locas!, ya lo habían sentado en una silla y los papeles para Stear ya habían cambiado una de la invitadas ya le estaba bailando a el, mientras Patty miraba la ecena asustada?

Annie aplaudía divertida y no tardó en tomar una botella de tequila y derramarla en el pecho de Stear mientras la tipa esa con su labios comenzó a limpiar el pecho húmedo de Stear, no lo vamos a negar Stear comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo y fue entonces cuando Patty surgió como relámpago

-hey chicas dejen algo para la novia!-y se los quitó llevándose hasta donde Candy

Terry comprendió y le dijo al oído a Stear -es toda tuya!, vamos campeon!-

pero Stear estaba estático asustado, sí me preguntaran tal vez diría que tenía un complejo con las chicas pero su mayor complejo era la que tenía frente a el... Sí era Candy.

Terry se desespero y quitó de las manos a Annie la botella de tequila y la puso en los labios de Stear y este sin dudar dio un largo trago para agarrar más valor?, puede ser pero el caso fue que funcionó

-hey así se hace muñeco!-grito Annie mientras la multitud alababa los movimientos sensuales y atrevidos de Stear.

Stear tomó de la mano a Candy la puso de pie y comenzo a bailar al rededor de ella, juntando su cuerpo frente a ella, incluyendo su partes más íntimas, haciendo que Candy comenzará a sentir su respiración entrecortada...

**Y en el jardín...**

-que es lo que vez?-preguntó Albert

-te juro que Annie dejara de ser casada está noche!... Sí se atreve a...-pero su frase no la pudo terminar cuando vio tras el cristal que su querída esposa bailaba muy junto al nudistas (Terry ) acariciando su pecho.

-Demonios!-golpeó el piso con el pie

lo que hizo a Albert asomarse para ver a su Candy bailando con el nudistas (Stear)

-tenemos que hacer algo!-propuso Albert

-pero que?- preguntó Archie

-No lo se!-respondió Albert para despues quedarce pensando

y unos minutos despues...

-ya se!-

-que?-preguntó Archie

Albert sacó su celular y ...

-George?, Karen vino contigo?-preguntó Albert rápidamente sin disculparse por la hora y sin saludar.

-sí, la está hospedada en el mismo hotel que yo-respondió desconcertado

-muy bien, esperanos en el vestíbulo y avísale que vamos para allá-y finalizó la llamada

-pero que es lo que vaz a hacer?, esos tipos están a punto de... De... -No se atrevió a terminar lo que iba a decir al ver la mirada fulminante de Albert

-vamos en el camino te explico-respondió Albert

ambos chicos corrieron al auto y subieron Albert manejaba tan rápido y pasandose varios semáforos en rojo.

-Albert, ve más despacio-propuso Archie

pero Albert volteó a verlo con una cara de indignación respondiendole

-que acaso quieres terminar sin esposa esta noche?-

a lo que su copiloto respondió:

-acelera!- sin titubear

**Y en la fiesta...**

según para Patty todo estaba fuera de control las chicas ya estaban más que pasadas de copas, en más de una vez ya habían intentado desnudar por completo a Terry, que listas verdad?

-atención!-Patty interrumpió la actividad de las chicas

-tenemos que darles un break a los chicos!-

-noooo!-

-dales un break a solas conmigo-

-hey, ya tienes mi teléfono-

fueron los comentarios que se escucharon

Patty se los llevó al camerino improvisado...

-todo se está saliendo de control!- Patty se escuchó asustada

pero parecía que Terry la ignoraba por completo

-vez te lo dije, soy todo un galán!-dijo en tono burlon

-No, no lo eres!, eres un tipo en calzoncillos con un montón de chicas exitadas!-le respondió Patty molesta

-No seas celosa!-respondió Terry

mientras Stear tomaba un trago de agua embotellada y se acomodada su bata

-escuchas?, nos están ovacionando!, no haz pensado en dedicarte a esto?-preguntó Terry a Stear sarcastico y Stear respondió con un cojinazo

Terry se dobló de la risa mientras Patty los veía horrorizada, que pasaría sí llegaba Archie o Albert?,la que se armaria, la tranquilidad de Stear la asustaba demaciado.

Y en el hotel...

-Albert!... Pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación-respondió Karen sarcastica

-No vengo a eso, necesito tú ayuda!-respondió Albert

-mi ayuda?, de que se trata, preguntó extrañada...

Y cuando le explicó...-esto será divertido!, pero con una condición!, yo los acompañare!-propuso Karen

-esta bien, respondió Albert resoplando

-George sería tan amable de conseguirse estas cosas?-preguntó mientras le entregaba una lista con algunas "cosillas"

George leyó la lista y miro a los tres extrañados y salió de ahí como rayo mientras los tres se dirigían al la habitación de Karen

George llegó casi enseguida, donde consiguió las cosas? aún no se sabe...

-por Dios!, Noo , no saldré con esto!-dijo Archie quejándose desde el baño

-ay no seas chillón-respondió Karen

Albert se miraba al espejo, nunca pensó llegar hasta ese punto.

Archie salió quejándose desde el baño acomodandose la ropa interior y caminando extraño

-era necesario la ropa interior de mujer?-preguntó Archie molesto a Karen quién reía a carcajadas al ver la incomodidad de Archie

-no, pero ya la tienes puesta!-respondió Karen.

despues de terminar con la caracterización de los chicos y poner las pelucas dijo...

-estamos listas, vamonos-

Salieron del hotel George no pudo evitar reír al ver la apariencia de ambos chicos, pero tendría que llevarlos y mantenerse serio durante el camino, y cuando llegaron

George como el caballero que era bajo primero del auto y corrió hasta la puerta de las "chicas" y la abrió, primero le dio la mano para ayudar a bajar a Karen y por inercia a Albert

-No es necesario George!-respondió con la voz gruesa y enojado

Karen se echo a reír junto con Archie.

-hey no te burles de mi que tú te vez igual que yo!-respondió Albert recordandole la verdad a Archie.

"Las tres" se dirigieron a la puerta y sonaron el timbre

Annie quién ya había bebido un poquitín ya se había destrampado y se le veía un poco desarreglada de su cabello salió a recibir a quién llamaba a la puerta

-si?-preguntó Annie medio tambaleandose

Archie quiso matarla en ese mismo instante pero como le explicaría que estaba haciendo ahí, y peor aún vestido de mujer.

-hola, mi nombre es Karen, soy amiga de Albert y me mando la invitación de la despedida de Candice-explicó Karen muy segura de sí misma.

-Ahhh, que bien-respondió mirando a las dos extrañas "chicas" que la acompañaban

-ah, ellas también son amigas de Albert, espero no te moleste que me hayan acompañado-respondió Karen nerviosa

Annie las miro extrañada, y depués de pensar un poco les sonrio y

-bienvenidas chicas, los chicos darán la segunda parte de su show en unos minutos, pasen y ponganse cómodas-diciendo esto último sugestivamente

Archie estaba que reverdecia de coraje...

-yo... La mato!, te juro que la mato!-murmuro en voz baja Archie a Albert

Annie volteó a "verlas" extrañada

-sucede algo?-preguntó Annie

-No, sucede que , mi amiga está super emocionada, dice que mataria por un privado-respondió Albert fingiendo la voz

-Ahhh ya veo!, pues eso no será problema, Patty es amiga de ellos y estoy segura que no habrá inconveniente-respondió Annie guiñandole un ojo

-son modelos?-preguntó Annie

las dos "chicas" se vieron entre sí, no sabían que responder

-si, este... Sí, son modelos, son nuevas, a penas se están puliendo sabes?, le falta aún, por que lo preguntas?-respondió Karen y a la vez cuestionando

-No, por nada, sólo es que lo imaginé son tan altas!-respondió

pero para sus adentros...

-pero valla que les falta pulirse, son tan feas!- se decía así misma mientras las miraba con una sonrisa fingida.

Karen miraba al rededor analizando cada detalle, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Candy

-es linda, pero no para tanto-pensó para sí misma.

Al fin Patty salió del camerino improvisado y anunció el segundo acto, las chicas gritaban y silbaban, mientras Albert y Archie esperaban impacientes que esos dos salieran a ecena.

-sólo una y te juro que le parto la cara a esos dos!-susurro Archie a Albert

-No!... Tienes que dejarme uno a mi por lo menos!-respondió Albert

-todo bien?-preguntó Karen

-si!-respondió Albert indiferente y enojado

Al fin los chicos hicieron acto de presencia y los movimientos de pelvis no se dejaron esperar, Archie miraba asqueado la ecena, pero como Karen no perdía la oportunida, sin que se dieran cuenta le pidió un bailecito a Annie para su "amiga" (Archie)

-si , creo que no hay problema, todos vieron como, Annie se acercó a Terry y le murmuro al oído

-esa chica, quiere un baile sólo para ella-

Terry quién ya se había tomado su papel muy seriamente movió la cabeza positivamente y se fue acercando a "ella" sin que nuestra amiga se percatara ya cuando acordó la tenía de la mano

-pero que mano más grande!-pensó Terry a sus a adentros sin dejar de bailar, Archie se sobresaltó al sentir que el nudista (Terry) llevaba su mano hasta su pecho bajandola lentamente hasta...

Mientras tanto Albert estaba al rededor de Candy junto con otras chicas mirando como Stear le bailaba a su futura esposa, de una cosa sí estaba bien seguro,

sí el hacia algo más lo iba a matar...

**y Archie...**

-por que demonios quiere que lo... Nooooo-grito Archie haciendo llamar la atención de todas las chicas incluyendo la de Albert, y todas corrieron emocionadas por que también querían tocar, Terry miro desde lejos a Stear e hizo una señal y tomó a Candy de la mano y se la llevó al camerino improvisado

la puerta se cerro y Terry cerro los ojos, le había dolido y no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta, Patty también

Candy sonreia timidamente y a la vez asustada

-tienes miedo?-preguntó Stear

tratando se fingir la voz haciendola más ronca de lo usual

-un poco-respondió Candy

-No haré nada que tú no quieras-respondió Stear

-gracias-respondió Candy timidamente

Stear tomó la bata y se cubrió, lo que hizo sentir más cómoda a Candy

-puedo felicitarte?-preguntó Stear

-si, por que no?-respondió Candy

Stear la abrazo profundamente, la estrecho en sus brazos y sintió como sí todo su ser se fundiera en ella

Candy aún abrazándos lo miro detenidamente, sus labios...

-esos labios me recuerdan a...-pero no término su frase, y los acarcio suavemente

-quién eres?-preguntó Candy

-sólo alguien, nada en espesial-respondió Stear clavando su mirada en ella y acariciando suavemente sus labios con sus dedos como lo hizo ella, y eso le trajo recuerdos a Candy de...

Candy cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en el antifaz, estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando escuchó semejantes toquidos en la puerta

Candy se sobresalto y no pudo hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-candy abre la puerta, se que estas ahí!-

-esa voz es la de Albert-se dijo en voz alta

-por favor vete-tomó el maletín de Terry y de Stear y se lo entregó

-sal por la ventana!-le suplico

Stear lamentó demaciado tener que huir así, pero no quería que Candy pasará un mal rato, y cuando lo vio que ya iba lejos abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa lo que vio...

-Albert?-preguntó sorprendida Candy

Archie había descubierto todo, pues no había tolerado que Terry bailar junto a Annie y tiro el primer golpe, por la fuerza del movimiento su peluca salió disparada.

-donde está ese tipo?, por que estabas a solas con el ?-preguntó Albert mirándose ridiculamente ya sin peluca y el maquillaje corrido

Patty estaba que temblaba de nervios, pero por suerte había logrado escabullir a Terry, cuando las chicas centraron su atención en Archie.

Terry y Stear en el jardín..

-te descubrió Albert?, lograste decirle que eras tú?-Terry lleno la cabeza con preguntas

pero Stear no hizo mucho caso al ver que Terry estaba casi con un pie en la vía pública y en calzoncillos.

-dame eso!-arrebató el maletín a Stear quién estaba conteniendo la risa al verlo en esa situación

Terry y Stear se vistieron tras un arbusto y emprendieron la huida, sólo Patty los vio marcharse cuando se asomaba por la ventana.

Karen había salido antes del lugar disimuladamente, mientras Archie era reprendido por su esposa y Albert y Candy hablaban a solas en el que fue el camerino improvisado.

-en que estabas pensando Archie?, te das cuenta?, me dejaste en ridículo!, ahora... Ahora todos pensaran que tú... Que tú...-decía en forma dramática hasta que Archie interrumpió

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo!, que sí estoy en estas fachas a sido por tus tonterías e inmadurez!-respondió Archie

-inmadurez?, para empezar yo no soy la que se viste con ropas corrientes y de mal gusto!, además ese bolso no combina con tú vestido!-Annie trato de defenderse

-que?, pero contrasta muy bien!...- que estoy diciendo?-pensó Archie

-quiero una explicación del por que dos tipos en cueros bailaban pegandoles toda su... Su... "cosa"!-exigió Archie

-tu lo dijiste, fue sólo un baile!, lástima que sólo fue eso!-respondió Annie en un arrebato de furia para dejar a Archie a solas en el salón y subir las escaleras para correr a su habitacion como quinceañera regañada.

**Y mientras tanto Albert y Candy...**

-Albert que haces vestido así?-preguntó Candy tratando de desviar el tema

-es una larga historia, ahora quiero que seas honesta conmigo y me digas que hacías a solas con ese hombre?-preguntó Albert de manera muy sería

-no te voy a mentir... El tipo quería que le pagara eso fue todo.-candy respondió tan segura de sí misma que Albert le creyó, aunque no le había gustado nada mentirle, pero ese chico tenía algo que le recordaba a Stear.

-eso es todo?-preguntó Albert con alivio

-si, y siento mucho que no me tengas confianza y me hayas espiado-respondió Candy en tono de reproche

-amor, lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, me perdonas?-suplico Albert sonriendo para ganar el perdón

Candy sonrio y le dio un beso de piquito para despues darle el sí

-con esa carita te podría perdonar todo-respondió Candy enternecida.

Albert y Candy abandonaron la mansión Cornwell sin despedirse, Archie se había encerrado en el estudio y Annie en su habitación, a diferencia de Candy y Albert ellos no se habían reconciliado

-tu crees que el matrimonio nos cambié tanto como a ellos?-preguntó Albert a Candy

-No lo se-respondió con una sonrisa.

Y en el bar de hace años...

-y por que no le dijiste?-preguntó Terry fastidiado

-quería que lo descubriera ella misma, hace años que no la veo y no puedo presentarme así como así y menos sí le acababa de bailar semidesnudo... Creo que no fue muy buena idea-respondió Stear

-que?, ni mi trabajo!, mi sacrificio de pararme frente a tanta niñas deseosas de un tipo como yo!-respondió sarcastico

-oh sí, ya veo tú gran "sacrificio", discúlpame Terry-respondió siguiendole el juego.

-estoy cansado, vamos al hotel!-propuso Stear

-esa es una propuesta muy indecorosa sabías inventor!-respondió bromeando

juntos y cansados llegaron al hotel donde ya previamente se habían reservado, Stear en la soledad de su habitación pensaba en lo ocurrido de esa noche, acaso Candy se había dado cuenta que era el?.

-No, no lo creo!... O sí?-Stear daba vueltas en su cama repitiendose las mismas preguntas.

Se quedó finalmente dormido el cansancio lo había vencido había sido un día realmente ajetreado.

Mientras tanto Terry en su habitación, contaba desesperado las horas para el amanecer, ya quería irse de ahí, acabar con todo y empezar una nueva vida, el fingir que se interesaba en otras chicas comenzaba ya a fallarle y más sí estaba cerca de Candy, era obvio una chica como ella no era fácil de olvidar pero también comprendía que el amor que había surgido entre ellos el lo término de apagar dejandola sola para irse con Susana.

-pecosa... Está vez te perdí, pero sí un día volvemos a encontrarnos en otra vida, jamás te dejaré ir-dijo para sus pensamientos

-No- cometere los mismos errores, lo prometo!-

e igual que Stear la pesadez que sentía en sus ojos lo obligó a dormir y soñar.

**Tres dias despues...**

No habían pasado tantas novedades, Annie y Archie seguían enojados, la tía abuela estába a punto de llegar esa misma tarde, y Annie y Patty corrían como locas. Acomodando aquí y allá, jamás se enteraron de la identidad de los chicos del show aunque Candy tenía un presentimiento con eso pero decidió no pensar más , en cuatro dias más sería su enlace y los compromisos antes de su boda no se dejaban esperar, la tía abuela daría una fiesta para celebrar su regreso a la ciudad y lo más importante que su sobrino Alistear había aceptado acompañarla esto mantenía tensos a más de uno sin contar con la sorpresa que se llevaría a ver a Terry, pues Albert había mandado la invitación sin consultarlo antes con ella, por supuesto teníamos que contar con la presencia de Neal y Elisa por órdenes de la tía abuela, en fin el día para Candy sería difícil.

-no tienes que ir sí no quieres-propuso Albert al ver la cara de Candy sin ganas.

-No, no puedo hacer eso, no quiero que la tía abuela piense que sigo siendo una rebelde sin causa, además será divertido ver la cara de envidia de Elisa-respondió sonriendo

-te vez hermosa!-respondió Albert sinceramente admirado

Candy llevaba un vestido de noche en color negro sin espalda, el cabello recogido y zaptillas de tacón de aguja .

-gracias-respondió Candy sonrojada

Albert la tomó en su brazos para besarla apasionadamente como nunca antes, sus caricias se volvieron más candentes recorriendo territorios que nunca antes había tocado...

-Albert, creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otro día, se nos hace tarde-dijo Candy nerviosa sin mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que hizo poner serio a Albert

**y en la mansión Andrey ...**

-Alistear que bueno que ya llegaron!, eso de estar en hoteles cuando pudiste llegar directamente aquí?, Dios!, que dirían nuestros atepasados ?-la tía abuela decía reprobando la actitud de Stear mientras Terry curoseaba entre las fotografías de aquella mansión...

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y entre ellos figuraban los dos hermanos más odiosos de la familia Neal y Elisa, también llegaron Annie y Archie en compañía del pequeño Brian, aún se notaba el distanciamiento entre ellos pero trataban de guardar las apariencias ante la tía abuela.

Elisa al entrar saludo con hipocresía a sus primos y cuando sus ojos vieron a Stear se sorprendió, pero más le sorprendió ver a Terry en la mansión.

-este es mi día de suerte-pensó Elisa

-que barbaridad que Albert y Candice no hayan llegado aún!-dijo la tía abuela al ver que la mayoría de la familia estaba ya presente

-así es tía, esa revoltosa nos dejara en mal con nuestras amistades, no es conveniente que sea parte de nuestra familia...-pero Elisa callo en seco al ver quién estaba parado tras de ella

-eso lo decido yo Elisa, tú sólo eres un miembro más de nuestra familia, yo aquí tomo las decisiones-respondió Albert con rudeza, dejando a Elisa ardiendole las mejillas de vergüenza.

-bueno gracias por asistir hasta aquí para nuestra boda, tia abuela es un gusto volver a verle!-saludo Candy con mucho afán tratando de cambiar de tema para no tener el ambiente tan pesado.

Stear estaba parado junto a la ventana fingiendo que nada estaba pasando, no sabía como comportarse, estaba realmente confundido hasta que...

-Alistear saluda a tú tío y a...- a penas insinuó la tía abuela y pronto se movió rápido y estrecho la mano de Albert despues la de Candy y casi en murmullo dijo

-felicidades-salió del salón y subió las escaleras para subir a su habitación

todos quedaron consternados incluyendo Terry y a penas se dirigía tras de Stear pero Albert lo detuvo

-Terry!, que gran sorpresa!-saludo Albert sinceramente feliz

Terry sonrio y lo saludo con un gran abrazo y al soltarse saludo de la misma forma a Candy quién estaba petrificada ante la imagen de el, Terry no perdió la oportunidad de decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído mientras la abrazaba

-estas segura que lo que haces es lo correcto pecosa?, te espero en el jardín a las 12:00 en punto-candy abrió los ojos de impresión por el atrevimiento de este, pero aún así asintio .

Archie no paraba de matar a Terry con la mirada, simplemente su presencia le provocaba dolor de cabeza , pero a Terry le provocaba todo lo contrario y no se hacia esperar con los comentarios sarcasticos en contra de Archie, simplemente disfrutaba hacerlo rabiar,.

La velada continúo sin contratiempos hasta que Annie comenzó una charla con Terry y verla sonreír de vez en cuando mataba de celos a Archie

Candy miraba el gran reloj disimuladamente mientras era felicitada por otros integrantes de la familia.

Terry fue en busca de Stear como a eso de las 11:00 pm y lo convenció a bajar.

Stear bajo más relajado e invitó a Patty a bailar a pesar que nadie lo hacia, acaso quería llamar la atención de alguien?

-que susto me metieron el día de la despedida de Candy!-Patty comenzó la plática con ese tema

Stear sonrio casi a carcajadas

-espero te haya gustado!-respondió risueño

-desde cuando eres tan sarcastico?, desde que te juntas con Terry cierto?-preguntó Patty.

Y Stear respondió con una sonrisa

Candy sin que ellos lo supieran los miraba con unos ojos tristes y aguados, miro al reloj y faltaba un minuto a las doce y decidió escabullirse para salir al jardín.

Terry quién estaba bebiendo en una mesa se dirigió a Stear y le pidio su pareja prestada pero antes de que Stear se la cediera le dijo algo al oído, Stear salió disparado hacia afuera.

Patty lo miro desconcertada y no dudo en preguntar

-pasa algo?-

-No, aún no, pero estoy seguro que pasará-respondió Terry

Patty ya más o menos se imaginaba de que estaba hablando así que bajo la mirada, Terry la tomó del rostro con su mano y le dijo

-lo se a mi también me duele, pero así deben de ser las cosas-

Patty se sorprendió de saber a Terry aún enamorado de Candy y más por ayudar a Stear.

**Mientras tanto en el jardín...**

Candy estaba ya sentada en una banca de piedra cerca de un árbol el sonido de la fuente era todo lo que se escuchaba la obscuridad no dejaba ver bien en ciertos espacios, de pronto el sonido de unas pisadas la pusieron en alerta y se puso de pie, miro a un hombre parado junto al árbol pero su rostro no se podía ver la obscuridad no lo permitía

-hola?- dijo Candy

pero nadie le respondió, la silueta dio dos pasos al frente y Candy se sorprendió al ver a...

-Neal?, que haces aquí?-preguntó Candy enfurecida

-eso mismo me preguntaba yo!, que es lo que haces aquí sola, a quién esperas Candy?-preguntó Neal., cosa que la puso nerviosa

-No te atrevas a hacerme nada!, por que te juro que...-Neal no la dejó continuar

-lo que tú digas Candy , sólo quiero felicitarte, sabes te echaste a un pez muy gordo, me pregunto como es que lo enrredaste, te metiste en su cama Candy?, tan buena amante eres?-preguntó el muy desgraciado

Candy levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero Neal la detuvo apretando su muñeca y lastimandola.

-sueltala!-ordenó Stear

-con un demonio!, lo que me faltaba!, Stear largarte de aquí sí no quieres que te parta la cara!-respondió Neal, pues sabía bien que Stear era más amor y paz que nada y no le temía en lo más mínimo, pero para Stear cuando se trataba de Candy... Cuidado.

Stear soltó un golpe en seco en la quijada de Neal haciéndolo caer y ya teniendolo en el suelo lo iba a golpear cuando la mano de Candy tomó su puño y lo detuvo y de la mano se lo llevó corriendo a otro lado del inmenso jardín dejando Neal tirado en el piso.

Candy se detuvo y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y cuando recuperó el aliento comenzó a reír, Stear la miraba embelesado y sorprendido a la vez, no se imaginaba así su "primer" encuentro, Stear se sintió ridículo por la actitud de Candy y le dio la espalda, esto provocó el silencio de Candy y la hizo sentirse apenada, Candy dio unos cuántos pasitos hacia el que aún estaba de espaldas y levantó su mano temblorosa y lentamente la dirigió al hombro de Stear para posarla ahí

-gracias por ayudarme Stear-rompió el silencio Candy

Stear sintió su corazón desbocado al simple tacto con Candy, y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y depués desviar su mirada, Candy no sabía como actuar, que decir, para ella era igual de extrañó que para el, pero se armó de valor y lo tomó con ambas manos por las mejillas

-Stear siento mucho lo que sucedió-se disculpo Candy

Stear había esperado por dos largos años escuchar hablar a Candy y no precisamente una disculpa

Stear la miro en silencio por largo rato y al ver que Candy no agregaba más decídio preguntar directamente lo que el deseaba escuchar

-Candy, me amas?-

Candy cerro los ojos y se soltó de Stear y desvío la mirada, no respondió nada, Stear interpretó su silencio

-por que me mentiste Candy?-preguntó nuevamente Stear

Candy hizo silencio nuevamente por un rato y al fin respondió

-No fue así Stear yo... te quiero mucho!-respondió Candy tratando de convencerlo con sus palabras

Stear movió la cabeza en señal de negación y respondió

-pero amar y querer no es lo mismo-

Candy trato de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo pero el se lo impidió y dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ella, dándole la espalda y sin voltear a verla hablo por última vez

-adiós Candy, que seas muy feliz-

y se marchó dejandola sola.

Por primera vez Candy sintió que estaba perdiendolo todo, sabía que lo amaba pero a tal grado de romper su compromiso a última hora?, que demonios le pasaba, ella quería a Albert pero las palabras de Stear retumbaron en sus oídos

-amar y querer no es lo mismo-

Candy sintió una gran impotencia y comenzó a llorar , se sentía tan confundida, no lo quería perder de eso ya estaba segura, pero no quería lastimar a Albert.

Candy regresó un rato despues a la fiesta y se disculpo con todos y se marchó, Albert no pudo acompañarla pues la tía abuela insistió que era de muy mala educación que ambos festejados se fueran antes.

Candy tomó un taxi y llegó a su departamento al abrir la puerta su mente jugó con ella llenandola de recuerdos, ahí se miraba a ella misma y a Stear bailando en la sala, dio unos cuántos pasos más y llegó hasta el comedor y se recordó cuando Stear la curo de su herida, cerro los ojos fuertemente y derramó dos lágrimas, aventó los zapatos y se dirigió a su habitacion y miro la cama y las imágenes de ella y Stear entregandose por primera vez envolvieron su mente, los recuerdos la estaban torturado veía a Stear por todas partes, se quitó el vestido mientras lloraba, se sentía completamente estúpida, nuevamente había perdido a un amor y por causa de ella misma, se dirigió hacia el baño a llenar la tina y se sumergio en el agua tibia, las lágrimas se confundía con las gotas de agua que caían por la piel de su rostro, recordó la vez primera que ella le dijo te amo, la vez en la que cobardemente renunció a el, se levantó de la tina molesta consigo misma y se seco el cabello con una toalla y se enredo otra en su cuerpo, salió del cuarto de baño y entró a su habitación se dirigió a la cajonera y sacó las pijama y la ropa íntima, se vistio entre sollozos y se fue a la cama a lamentar su nefasta decisión.

Stear que había dejado a Candy en el jardín regresó a ala fiesta y buscó a Terry, el semblante de Stear lo decía todo, Terry lo lamentó sinceramente

-ya no hay nada que hacer, mañana regreso a Londres-explicó Stear

Terry sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación y lo dejó marcharse a su habitación.

Stear subío los escalones a duras penas, sentía que las fuerzas habían escapado de su cuerpo , pero está vez ya era más fuerte no se dejaría caer nuevamente su consuelo era haber agotado hasta el último recurso, trataría de olvidarla aunque no sería fácil.

Albert había observado la actitud de los tres, Candy, Terry y Stear y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda y lo siguió hasta su habitación.

Stear ya se encontraba acomodando su equipaje para marcharse al día siguiente a primera hora cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta

-adelante-Stear dio el pase

Albert entró y se sorprendió al ver su valija sobre la cama

-te vaz?-preguntó Albert sorprendido

Stear guardó silencio y despues de un largo rato se volvió hacia el para responder

-si, tengo otro compromiso-respondió mintiendo

-que clase de compromiso?-preguntó Albert

Stear lo miro y suspiro para despues responder

-es necesario esto?-preguntó Stear

Albert lo miro con una mirada desafiante y respondió

-si-

-Pues... Lo siento, no pienso responder, es algo privado-respondió Stear ya algo irritado

Albert no se trago el cuento y volvió a hacer otra pregunta

-desde cuando tú y Terry son tan amigos?-

Stear lo miro sorprendido, y no supo que responder...

Terry buscaba por todos lados a Albert para despedirse, despues de todo ya estaba todo perdido y no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, preguntó a una de las chicas de servicio sí lo había visto

-el , subió a la habitación del joven Alistear-respondió la chica.

Terry sabía que Albert no era un tonto y que tarde o temprano se iba a hacer la pregunta del millón ¿Desde cuando Stear y el eran tan amigos?, ya sabiendo el paradero de Albert no dudó en subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de Stear y llegó en el preciso momento en que Albert cuestionaba a Stear sobre su amistad.

Albert volteó a ver con fastidio a Terry quién había irrumpido en la habitación sin tocar

-que bueno que llegas Terry!, precisamente hablábamos de ti-dijo con sarcasmo

Terry lo miro con desespero, la situación no era nada cómoda y mientras Terry y Stear intercambian miradas Albert los observaba molestó, indignado y con un sentimiento de traición, sí así es como Albert se sentía... Infinitamente traicionando.

El silencio inundo la habitación, sólo intercambiaban miradas entre los tres, como sí con estas pudieran contar todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes, y al fin Albert rompió el silencio

-desde cuando se ven?-preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a ambos

-desde hace más de dos años-respondió Terry, mientras Stear fingia indiferencia y seguia llenando su valija.

La mirada de Albert se torno llena de ira, se estaba imaginano todo

-que pasó entre tú y Candy Stear?-preguntó directamente Albert

Stear fingio no escuchar, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Albert

-responde!, que sucedió entre tú y ella-volvió a preguntar mientras se abalanzo hasta el para tomarlo por las solapas

-tranquilizate!, así no vaz a conseguir nada!-intervino Terry

-a que están jugando?, que pretenden los dos?, que quieren?-preguntó Albert enfurecido lleno de impotencia al no recibir respuesta.

Una de las chicas de servicio que pasaba por ahí había escuchado algunos gritos y bajo enseguida a avisar a George y a Archie así que ni tardados ni peresozos subieron a la habitación para ver que sucedía.

Albert se veía exaltado tuvieron que sacarlo de ahí a jalones entre George y Archie y cuando Stear y Terry se quedaron a solas...

-tienes que decirle!-propuso Terry

-No, eso no me corresponde a mi, de ahora en adelante todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy a mi no me concierne!-respondió Stear fríamente

Terry comprendió que ya era caso perdido por ambas partes y se marchó hacia el hotel.

George y Archie bajaron las escaleras con Albert y Archie lo llevó a afuera, la tía abuela al verlo así de inmediato cuestionó a George

-que sucede con William?-preguntó la tía abuela

-es una pena pero el joven William se encuentra indispuesto y me temo que no podrá seguir acompañando a los invitados-respondió George

-esta ebrio?-preguntó la tía abuela

-eso parece... Usted sabe, son los nervios por la boda-respondió George escuxando a Albert

-No, no lo se yo nunca me casé!-respondió molesta la tía abuela

George a penas se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata

-lo siento, llevaremos a el joven William a su departamento-respondió George

-George!... Por favor sea discreto-pidió la tía abuela antes que se marchara.

George sólo asistió.

La tía abuela presentia que algo había pasado en esa habitación y no se quedaría con la duda, así que con toda la pena del mundo dio por terminada la velada, y cuando se fue el último invitado exepto por Patty y Annie subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación., llamó a la puerta y Stear que ya estaba en cama pero sin dormir se enderezo para sentarse y tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se levantó para abrir

-sucede algo?-preguntó Stear al ver a su tía abuela

-quiero una explicación de lo sucedido Alistear!, que fue todo ese alboroto con William, y Candice se marchó repentinamente y sin incluir que el no se despidió!-respondió la tía abuela exigiendo una explicación.

-tía lo que haya pasado, yo no estoy enterado, mañana mismo me marcho-respondió Stear sin darle la menor importancia

-que?, te vaz?... No Alistear , no te iras, ya estoy cansada de dar excusas del por que te haz escondido cobardemente , y yo ya no lo pienso hacer, debes entender que Candice se va a casar con william y tú no puedes interferir-respondió la tía abuela exaltado

-por eso precisamente lo hago!-respondió Stear de la misma manera que la tía abuela

-Pues no te lo voy a permitir, sí te vaz les darás tú una explicación a todos, así que o te quedas o tú sabrás que hacer!-respondió la tía abuela a Stear finalizando la conversación.

Despues de que abandonó la habitación marco al departamento de Albert pero nadie atendió al teléfono.

una hora más tarde George marco a la mansión Andrey para avisar que todo estaba en orden.

Albert había pedido estar a solas, se sentía realmente triste y confuso, las cosas habían cambiado, Candy estaba distinta de eso estaba seguro, pasó pensando en su futuro el resto que le quedaba a la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño.

El dias ya había llegado para los protagonistas de está historia, sólo faltaba un día para la boda, Albert esa mañana no había pasado por Candy como lo había hecho durante dos años, Candy pensó que había sido por la desvelada y se fue al hospital sin preocupación, esa mañana Stear le anunciaba a su tía abuela que se quedaría a la boda y terminando se marcharia para nunca más volver, Annie y Archie con su pequeño Brian regresaban a su hogar esa mañana, aún distantes, Patty regresó al hotel, ella igual que Stear hubiera querido abandonar la ciudad lo mas pronto posible. Y Albert aún seguia en cama, llegó el medio día y todo seguia igual Albert en cama, hasta que llegó la hora en que Candy terminaba su turno y se decidió a levantarse para arreglarse y buscarla en su departamento.

A Candy le pareció extraño salir y no encontrarlo ahí, pero de igual manera siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar al departamento, Albert estaba en su puerta recargado cuando ella llegó, el semblante de Albert era de cansado y ojeroso, Candy lo saludo gustosa pero Albert se mostró indiferente.

-sucede algo?-preguntó Candy nerviosa

-quiero hablar contigo!-respondió Albert seriamente

Candy sintió nervios, y abrió la puerta, lo invitó a pasar y ya estando adentro...

-candy, tú quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Albert al grano

-por... Que lo preguntas?-contestó con otra pregunta

-sólo dime sí quieres ser mi esposa!-preguntó nuevamente pero ya exaltado

-si!, Albert que sucede?-preguntó Candy

pero Albert no respondió y se echó a su brazos y la estrecho fuertemente dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

-Candy no quiero perderte, te amo Candy!-dijo Albert escondiendo su rostros entre los rizos de Candy

Candy sintió que mil cuchillos le traspasaban el corazón, no podía hacerle eso, no podía romper el compromiso a esas alturas, ella había tomado esa decisión y la iba a respetar...

-Candy?... Estas bien?-preguntó Albert al verla tan sería

-si, sólo es que estoy ansiosa por mañana-respondió con una mentira un tanto cierta.

-bien , entonces te dejaré para que descanses, mañana será nuestro día-respondió Albert con una gran sonrisa

-si!-respondió Candy sonriente

despues de que Albert se marchó, Candy se fue a la cama en silencio, obligándose a dormir por el duro día de trabajo que había tenido.

**Sábado, día de la boda...**

Patty y Annie habían madrugado, llegaron al departamento de Candy y ella aún no estaba en pie

-Candy!, abre somos nosotras!-grito Annie

Candy que dormía placidamente escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos y de pronto abrió los ojos recordando que no era un sueño, Candy se puso de pie en casi un salto, corrió a abrir la puerta despeinada y descalza

-Candy pero que barabaridad tienes suerte que no nos haya acompañado la tía abuela, la maquillista llegará en media hora!-dijo Annie sin detenerse a darle los buenos dias

Candy corrió apresurada al baño dejandolas en la puerta, Annie y Patty reían por lo graciosa que se veía Candy corriendo.

La maquillista al fin llegó y comenzó sí trabajo, Candy sí de pos sí era hermosa imagínense cual fue el resultado, un maquillaje al natural le sentó de maravilla su cabello fue recogido a medias dejando caer los rizos en cascada acomodando el velo sostenido por alguna flores que hacían juego con el vestido.

Candy ya llevaba el vestido puesto, el vestido era estraple y el corset delineaba perfectamente su estrecha cintura,el faldon no era pomposo al contrarío era señido ligeramente al cuerpo lo que hacia lucir muy bien la envidiable figura de Candy, simplemente está hermosa

-que hermosa!-dijeron Annie y Patty al unisonido al ver el resultado final

y como en todas las bodas el tiempo para preparar a la novia lleva horas en está no había sido la excepcion, Annie y Patty también se habían alistado en el departamento de Candy, sus damas ya la esperaban en la iglesia, todo estaba listo sólo faltaba Candy.

George llegó para acompañar a Candy en la limosina durante el trayecto a la iglesia y Annie y Patty se marchara en el auto de Annie.

Candy llegó al fin a la iglesia, se le notaba sería, George supuso que eran los nervios, este último bajo de la limosina para saber sí ya era la hora de entrar a la iglesia pero Archie le indicó que aún no

-No, aún no George, Albert no ah llegado-dijo Archie

candy se sintió impaciente y preguntó sí algo andaba mal

-tranquilicese , el no tardará-George trato de reconfortarla, pero como palabras de profeta no se equivoco, Albert entró serio a la iglesia del brazo de la tía abuela, los presentes que eran los familiares y amigos más cercanos se pusieron de pie, Stear y Terry estaban ahí , Albert al pasar les dedicó una mirada fugaz y continúo con su camino.

Archie quién se encargaría de entregar a la novia se apresuró a la limosina

-ah llegado la hora Candy-dijo Archie con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del auto

Candy tomó la mano que Archie le ofrecía, estaba tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de caer al atorarse con su propio vestido, por suerte Archie la atrapo en su brazos así evitó que cayera , Candy y Archie se acomodaron en el umbral de la puerta y Candy respiro hondo

Archie preguntó...

-estas lista?-

y Candy respondió en casi un mormullo

-si-

y así comenzaron a recorrer el largo camino hacia el altar captando la mirada de los invitados incluyendo las miradas tristes de Stear y Terry.

Archie entregó del brazo a Candy a Albert, pero Albert no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, y eso inquieto a Candy., el ni sí quiera le había dirigido la palabra.

La misa comenzó, y cuando llegó la hora de preguntar...

-srita. Candice white, acepta usted por esposo a el Sr. Albert William Andrey?- preguntó el sacerdote

Candy respondió despues de una pausa

-si, acepto-

Candy no pudo ver, pero Stear cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, por más que había intentado ser fuerte no pudo y se marchó del lugar mientras el sacerdote le hacia la misma pregunta que a Candy a Albert William Andrey , acepta usted por esposa a la White?- preguntó el sacerdote dirigiendo su mirada a Albert

Stear no se quedó para escuchar, suficiente había tenido con escuchar a Candy dar el sí.

Albert despues de una larga pausa , más larga que la de Candy respondió...

-No, no acepto-

los mormullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, pero a Candy le importaba poco eso, la tía abuela se desmayo de la impresión, Archie corrió hasta donde Albert y preguntó

-que sucede Albert?-

Candy lo miraba a los ojos pero Albert no le dirigía la mirada

Candy lo jaló del hombro al ver que Albert estaba a punto de darla vuelta para salir del lugar

-por... Que ?-preguntó Candy

a lo que Albert respondió ...

-por.. Que se que tú no me amas-

Candy lo soltó y bajo la mirada al suelo y murmuró

-lo siento mucho Albert-

Annie no se hizo esperar y se acercó hasta donde estaba Candy y la sacó por una puerta trasera, Albert abandonó el lugar por la puerta principal sin importar lo que la gente diría.

Archie fue tras Albert y no se espero a apreguntar

-por.. Que Albert, por que le hisiste eso?-

-un día me lo agardecera-respondió Albert bajando la mirada

-de que hablas?-preguntó Archie exasperado al no entender nada

-ella no me ama Archie, a quién ama es a Stear y yo no debo ni puedo interponerme entre ellos dos-respondió Albert.

Albert subió al mismo auto en el que había llegado y se marchó dejando a Archie ahí completamente desconcertado.

Candy se subió a la limosina junto con Annie llorando

-No te preocupes Candy, tal vez el lo reconcidere, está nervioso!-decía Annie tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero Candy la callo con rotundo

-No!-

-lo lastimé demaciado, yo cause todo esto por permitir que llegara tan lejos!-respondió Candy entre lágrimas

Annie no comprendía nada.

La tía abuela que ya había recuperado el sentido pidió hablar con Candy, George la llevó hasta donde ella estaba, Candy se sorprendió de verla ahí , pero Candy pensó que lo más seguro sería que le reclamaria pero se sorprendió al saber lo contrario.

-Candy, ahora que William desistio de este matrimonio, quiero decirte, y me siento en la obligación de hacerte saber que Stear te ama, y se que tú también, y sí no me equivoco y quiera dios que así sea!, Stear se va hoy mismo de Chicago, no seas tonta niña!, ve tras el!, y hazlo pronto antes que me arrepienta!-dijo la tía abuela sin darle tiempo a Candy de decir palabra alguna, Candy bajo del auto sin saber que dirección tomar, Terry la intercepto y le dijo

-candy yo se donde está, vamos yo te llevo- parecía que Terry adivinaba lo que quería hacer con tan sólo verle la expresión

Candy sólo asintio y se fue con el

**en el auto...**

-espera!, no puedo ir así!-mirándose y dando referencia al vestido de novia

-No hay tiempo Candy!-respondió Terry

-pero...-quiso decir Candy

-si el encuentra vuelo disponible y se va, tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver!-respondió Terry

-esta bien...-respondió Candy

Terry miraba impaciente a Candy, y por más que pisaba el acelerador sentía que el tiempo iba en contra de ellos.

**y en el aeropuerto...**

-a que nombre va a documentar su equipaje Señor?-preguntaba la chica tras el mostrador

Stear estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, decir adiós no era fácil...

-Señor?-lo llamó la chica

-perdón, me decía?-preguntó Stear

-a que nombre va a documentar su equipaje Señor?-volvió a preguntar la chica

- sí, a Alistear...-.

Terry y Candy habían llegado al aeropuerto, ambos buscaban a Stear con la mirada, la gente miraba extrañada a Candy, pes no todos los dias se aparecía una chica vestida para una boda en el aeropuerto

-Candy! , ahí está!-grito Terry

Candy corrió para entrar a la sala de abordar, pero el guardia lo impidió

-por favor señor!, es de vida o muerte-suplicante Candy

-No, lo siento pero no puede pasar-respondió el guardia

Terry que escuchó todo no lo pensó dos veces y se fue contra el guardia para lanzarlo al suelo sin intención de lastimarlo y Candy corrió pero se volvió a enrredar con el vestido y cayó al suelo,

Stear no se había percatado de nada de lo que sucedia,asi que abandono la sala de abordar para subir al avion

al verlo marcharse Candy cerro los ojos

-lo perdí-

Terry que había dejado al guardia al ver a Candy caer, corrió tras ella para levantarla

-lo perdí Terry-candy se echó a llorar a los brazos de Terry, este no dudo y la abrazo para brindarle apoyo y valor.

**y a un instante de abordar...**

-el vuelo será retrasado, sentimos mucho la molestia, por favor esperen en la sala de abordar- anunciaron por el altavoz, llamenlo destino o suerte pero el vuelo se atraso, Stear volvió a la sala de abordar y lo primero que vio fue una chica rubia vestida de novia

-No puede ser!-se dijo así mismo

apresuró los pasos y llegó Candy estaba dándole la espalda llorando aún abrazada a Terry, cuando Terry levantó la mirada al ver a un hombre parado frente a ellos sonrio

Candy con los ojos rojos y la nariz roja por tanto llorar levantó la mirada para ver sí había escuchado bien, Terry reía pero por que?, entonces se volvió para ver lo que los ojos de Terry miraban y sus lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a salir sin control, Candy dio unos cuántos pasos más y se abrazo a Stear

-Stear , no te vallas, yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, no te quiero perder Stear-candy dijo hipeando mientras lo besaba, Stear no podía creer lo que escuchaba, había esperado dos años para escucharlo y ahora su momento se realizaba

Candy y Stear se unieron en interminable beso mientras la gente pasaba, algunos los miraban con curiosidad otros simplemente pasaban sin mirarlos, Terry dio la media vuelta y dio por terminada su labor, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y se fue para no dañar más a su corazón.

**Fin... ?**

no aún no

como regresaron a casa?, eso es todo un misterio pero lo más seguro es que haya sido en taxi, Stear dejó a Candy en el departamento y se quedó parado en la puerta, Candy lo miro extrañada y preguntó

-No vaz a pasar? -

Stear sonrio y respondió

-quiero esperar a que sea despues de nuestra boda

Candy lo miro sorprendida Stear le estaba proponiendo matrimonio no oficialmente, pues no se es oficial hasta que se entrega el anillo.

Candy y Stear se despidieron diciendo hasta pronto y jamás hasta nunca.

Los dias pasaron, dar las nuevas no fue fácil pues para todos era confuso, y decir todos me refiero a la familia Andrey, pues despues de haberlos invitado a un compromiso con Albert y ahora con Stear era realmente confuso, pero la tía abuela intervino por este par y lo que la tía dijera se hacia!

Y así los preparativos el vestido la recepción y todo fue preparado por la tía abuela.

Que pasó con Albert?, bueno pues depués de abandonar la iglesia, se llevó su corazón roto y hecho pedazos con el,

todo el amor que tenía para dar se lo tuvo que reservar, el no podía mantener cautiva a Candy sabiendola enamorada de Stear , jamás se lo hubiera perdonado así que para curar su corazón se fue a Nueva york, Karen por supuesto intentó hacer y deshacer para conquistarlo, pero su corazón aún estaba dolido y No se podía dar el intento de pensar en alguien más.

Y Terry? Terry regresó a Escocia, claro que no iba dejar inconclusa su situación con Susana, sus abogados le hicieron saber que tenía unas cuentas en un banco, repletas de dinero proveniente del trabajo y esfuerzo de Terry, sus abogados le aconsejaron demandar a la Susana por robó y fraude con complicidad de su madre, por supuesto que no dudo en hacerlo, dejó a Susana en la calle bueno ni tanto por que por lo menos ella y la sra Marlow tenían un techo donde dormir... En la cárcel.

Patty esa misma tarde del enlace fallido volvió a Francia, donde continúo con su vida, hasta que recibió nueva invitación!, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre regresar a América, tal vez sí encontraba alguien ahí se quedaría a vivir.

Y Annie y Archie ya había limado asperezas, despues de enterarse de lo de Stear y Candy porsupuesto y es que el amor era contagioso sólo de verlos así tan cariñosos y felices, Archie accedió una noche y buscó a Annie en su habitación escabullendose en su cama y... Bueno el resto ya se lo imaginaran

y en una cena romántica Stear entregó el anillo a Candy a la luz de las velas e incandose le juro amor eterno, sí ya iba algo retrasado en eso, pero no lo podía olvidar cierto?...

Seis meses despues. Candy se miraba al espejo, parecía que el gusto de la tía abuela era impecable, no se había equivocado en escoger el vestido, parecía completamente una princesa

este vestido era pomposo estraple también pero con decoración de pedrería de cristal en frente, y llevaba un velo bajo el tocado sujeto con un peineta con cristales, está vez llevaba el cabello completamente recogido con un flequillo de lado y el maquillaje natural con brillo labial rosado el rubor en su mejillas era completamente natural era una clara señal de que irradiaba felicidad.

La tía abuela la veía emocionada mientras con un pañuelo secaba las lágrimas que salían de la emoción de ver a su querido Alistear realizado.

Stear estaba completamente nervioso, se peinada de un lado, y despues de otro, se ponía las gafas y se las quitaba.

-si te las quitas corres el riesgo de besar al sacerdote!-bromeo Archie al ver a Stear tan nervioso

Stear medio quiso sonreír, que bromas mas pesadas le hacia Archie.

-vamos ya es hora!- dijo Terry mientras Archie volteaba la cara con recelo, que seria que este para jamas harian las paces? no lo creo

candy se sentia triste , pues habian enviado la invitacion a Albert pero este no habia enviado su confirmacion, despues de todo el la habia ayudado infinitamente para que todo eso se realizara, simplemente por el hecho de haberla adoptado.

Candy partio en el auto hacia la iglesia donde Stear ya la esperaba ansioso, Archie quien se encargaria de entregar a la novia se acomodo con Candy del brazo en el umbral de la puerta estaban a punto de entrar cuando...

-candy!-la llamaron

-Albert!-dijo Candy

-me permitirias hacerlo a mi?-pregunto Albert a Archie

-por supuesto!-respondio Archie con una sonrisa y sorprendido

la marcha nupcial comenzo a sonar y Candy y Albert entraron a la iglesia donde Stear esperaba ansioso, albert la entrego Stear con una sonrisa y murmuro

-cuidala mucho-

Stear asintio con una sonrisa y juntos ante el altar se juraron amor eterno y como testigos su amigos y familiares.

**FIN.**

_AMIGOS Y AMIGAS , QUIERO DEJARLES ESTE FINAL COMO ALTERNATIVA, NO QUISIERA ABURRIRLOS CON TANTO, JEJEJE YA SE QUE ME FALTA LA LUNA DE MIEL PERO YO QUERIA PREGUNTARLES ANTES SI QUIEREN SABER QUE SUCEDIO DESPUES? O ASI LO DEJAMOS? PARA MI AH SIDO UN GRAN PLACER CONTAR CON SU APOYO ASI QUE AHORA YO SERE LA QUE ESPERARE SUS RESPUESTAS, AHORA UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL PARA:_

_**nelly:**hola amikga un gusto saludarte de nuevo , espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo y esero ansiosa tu critica y tu respuesta si quieres saber que paso en la luna de miel, muchas gracias por leerme un abrazo!._

_**Karina Grandchester:** hola amiguita como estas?, pues auque no creas ahi me las imagine a todas ustedes junto conmigo compartiendo esto con Candy jeje, espero que este capitulo -semifinal te haya gustado y lo digo asi por que depende de ustedes si quieren saber que paso en la luna de miel, espero tu respuesta pronto un gran abrazo amiga mia que estes super bien!._

_**Ana Maria Cornwell:** hola que gusto volver a saludarte espero que este capitulo te haya gustado muchas gracias por echarme porrar la verdad no se que haria sin ustedes!, espero tu respuesta a mi pregunta un gran saludo amiga!._

_**starwhitedeandrew:**hola preciosa!, me levanta mucho el animo leerte, espero no haberte defraudado y que este capitulo te haya echo reir tambien, ahora solo me queda esperar tu respuesta a mi pregunta, que estes super bien, un gran abarzo y espero leernos pronto._

_**Camila Andley:** hola! un gusto saludarte nuevamente, aunque no lo creas todas estuvimos ahi... en esa fiesta espero que te haya gustado lo que vivimos y miramos esa noche jejejeje, que estes super bien amiga y espero tu respuesta a mi pregunta saludos._

_Mis amigas les hago esta pregunta por que quisiera saber cual es su opinion como lo eh dicho antes esta historia es de ustedes y quisiera saber su opinion, tambie quiero agradecer a los lectores anonimos, muchas gracias y los invito a comentar su opinion es super importante para mi, recuerden una cosa que ya los llevo en el corazon mil gracias_

_y no digo adios si no hasta pronto._


End file.
